


I found a love for me (darling just dive right in)

by wonderlou



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mild) anxiety, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Bonding, Boxer!Harry (briefly) (just for my own pleasure), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut maybe, Fluff, Insecurity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Cycles/In Rut, Nesting, Romance, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Some angst, alpha!Harry, but they're in love anyway, courting, definitely smut now, louis is sensitive, more tags to be added later, neither of them know what they're doing, omega!Louis, they fight their bodies, they're only young for a couple chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 46,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlou/pseuds/wonderlou
Summary: Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> hello all, I don't know what I'm doing, but I can't sleep while this is on my mind, so bear with me. I do hope you enjoy, though :) 
> 
> title is from ed sheeran's "perfect", but I listen to a lot of Dermot Kennedy while I'm writing if you guys want a little bit of an idea of what is going on in my head. Not that I know.
> 
> I hope to focus on more of the emotional/mental/physical (the good ol health triangle) aspects of A/B/O rather than just the sexual, because I think it's a really interesting thing. Any explaining that needs to be done, I will try my very best to do. Hopefully I don't butcher it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

      One week before his last day as a high school freshman, Louis woke up feeling more disgusting than he had that one time when he participated in a club soccer tournament, having played game after game until he’d felt like his muscles were decomposing with every breath that he took, like his bones were crumbling to dust every time he desperately drank from his rapidly emptying water bottle. When he woke up, he didn’t feel much more different than that: he was aching, his head was throbbing, and worst of all, he was awfully hot, the back of his neck damp and his hands clammy, his pillow grossly wet when he drowsily picked up his head to investigate.

      He stayed in bed until his mother came and ushered him out, slapping his bottom in a way that made him groan and roll over onto his back, whimpering pitifully up at the ceiling. He wished that he could stay home without guilt or consequence to follow, but he had a final exam after lunch -- his biology one, which he had been studying for for so long, he was determined to take that test. At this point, it was an insult to miss it. 

      He clambered out of bed up as soon as his mother was out of the room and shuffled to the bathroom, resting his forehead against the closed door, hand jerking at the locked handle as soon as he found that he was unable to open it. “Please,” he groaned, hardly caring that his voice could barely compete with the sound of the sink water running.  “I need a shower.”

      His sister, thankfully, stepped out of the bathroom after a couple of minutes, always having been at least a little considerate when it came to them getting ready for school and the time crunch that came with it. Wordlessly, they exchanged spots, Louis closing the door behind him while she sauntered down the hall.

      His shower was quick and chilly, but it did wonders for his body, relaxing his muscles and his heated skin. He scrubbed his face and washed his hair, and then, deciding that it wouldn’t hurt, he ran the bar of soap along every surface inch of his body, scrubbing until his skin felt soft and clean. He stepped out feeling refreshed and a lot less _awful_ , wet hair dripping into his eyes and into his mouth, tasting disgustingly of watered down apples. After changing into a set of clothes that would keep him cool throughout the day, he grabbed his book bag and headed downstairs, scooping up the slice of toast his mother had made for him and taking a large bite out of it.

      “Gonna go meet Niall before the bus picks us up,” he very briefly explained, kissing his mother on the cheek and brushing off the crumbs that littered her skin afterwards. He bent the remaining piece of toast in half once, and then in half again, and then he crammed it all into his mouth. “See you.”

      “Be safe,” she replied, just like she always replied, and Louis tossed a thumbs up her way before slipping through the front door.

      The walk to Niall’s house wasn’t too bad since it was a nice day. He lived two streets down, and Louis jogged there, hands fastened securely on the lower half of his book bag straps as his to-be-returned textbooks jostled around, slapping against his back. He was breathing only a little heavily as he approached his best friend’s front stoop, and before he could bang on the door, it swung open, revealing Niall in all his freshly dyed blonde glory, wielding a smile and a couple strips of bacon.

      “You were supposed to meet me halfway, you know,” Louis said with a roll of his eyes, reaching forward and attempting to snag a piece of bacon, an action that Niall very quickly caught onto, very quickly scrambling backwards with a small snarl.

      “I had to wait for bacon!” he then responded, and his smile was regretful, but still wide. “Wait right here. I’ll go get you a piece or two and then we can walk to the bus stop.” He took a small bite of his bacon, eyeing Louis up and down. “Did you run here? 

      “Yes. Well, I jogged, which isn’t the same thing, really,  but I’m fine!” Louis spread his arms out wide as if to show that no damage had been done. “I’m kind of hot, but it was nothing. I only had to stop to catch my breath _once_.”

      “You’re sweating like crazy, weirdo.” Niall reached out, swiped his pointer finger across Louis’ forehead, and showed him the perspiration on the pad of it before wiping his finger off on Louis’ shirt sleeve. “I’ll get you a water bottle, too. Hang on.”

      He shrank back inside and closed the door, and Louis pouted at the wood, wiping his skin with the back of his wrist and inspecting it for himself. It was damp, and it hit him just then how _hot_ it was, how hot _he_ was. England never got hot, per se, just muggy and gross on many occasions, but the air was comfortable today, which Louis just didn’t understand.

      Before he could ponder it much longer, Niall was coming back outside, shutting the door firmly behind him. He thrust a small water bottle his way, as well as a few pieces of bacon wrapped in a paper towel, and Louis took both things, downing the water bottle first with a thirst that he didn’t know he had.

      “Thanks, Ni,” he said with a gasping breath when the water bottle was empty, tending to the bacon next. His best friend draped an arm around his shoulders and dragged him in close, nestling his nose into his hair affectionately. “You smell nice,” he complimented. “Sweet. Did you walk into a cloud of your sister’s Barbie doll perfume?”

      “No.” Louis licked his lips and looked up at Niall. “You’re being weird. You say _I’m_ being weird, but it’s very clearly you.”

      Niall narrowed his eyes just a little, but whatever he was thinking was very quickly deemed  to have little importance, because he just shrugged. “Whatever.”

 

~

 

      Louis could not, for the life of him, concentrate. He had gotten through the first half of his biology test effortlessly, but the last section of it was ruining him, and it wasn’t because of the material. He couldn’t _think_ properly -- everything was foggy around him, and the letters on his answer sheet were blurring together at such an intensity, it made his head hurt again. He took frequent breaks to try to pull his thoughts together, massaging his temples or just closing his eyes for a few seconds. He had refilled the water bottle Niall had gotten him before the exam period, and he took many desperate sips from it, setting it on the very corner of his desk, taking the time to align it properly with the edges of it. Which-- that was weird, too.

      His book bag was pressed flush against his left ankle and he’d taken all of his writing utensils out of his pencil pouch, had built himself a small barricade around the edges of his  desk. Highlighters and unsharpened pencils served as some sort of protection that he felt he needed, and even when his classmates stared at him curiously, he didn’t care, just straightened his pencils even more and pushed his book bag closer to his leg. He felt an unusual sense of safety with them neatly placed around him.

      He was also nauseous, and his feverish skin hadn’t gone away. He had eaten too much for lunch, dipping into Niall’s tray of nachos as well as their friend Liam’s, and it was catching up to him, making his stomach toss uncomfortably every time he did so much as _begin_ to think about gooey, melted cheese. He wished his teacher would open up a window, for he felt like he was drowning in heat, but he toughed it out, scrubbing a hand over his eyes before honing in on his test once again.

    As soon as he finished, he stood up, immediately dizzying and leaning a hand on his desk for support. It caused his spare pencils to clatter to the floor, and it caught the attention of his classmates, but all of it seemed so far away to him. As if he were walking through mud that rose to his waist, Louis stepped forward, one foot in front of the other, until he was at the teacher’s desk. She was gazing at him with concern, her eyes shifting off behind him in order to keep an eye on the rest of her test-taking students.

      “Are you feeling alright, Mr. Tomlinson?” she asked kindly, taking Louis’ test from him and stacking the materials together. “Would you like to take the bathroom pass?”

      Louis only nodded, his teacher’s words taking a few slow moments to catch up with him. He grappled for the wooden pass and then slinked out of  the room, leaning against the wall as he walked to the men’s restroom.

      The first thing he noticed upon walking in was how weird it smelled. Every time he turned his head, he caught onto a different scent: sometimes pine, sometimes gentle smokiness, sometimes warm cotton. It made his head spin, and he hardly made it to trashcan before he threw up, his stomach lurching as if he had been punched directly in it. He couldn’t even stand up straight, so he sank down against the wall, resting his head against the flimsy can and whimpering. At least the tile of the bathroom felt cool on his blistering neck, so he tried to focus on that, closing his eyes.

      He was unsure how long he was on the ground, sitting in agony and silence, until the bathroom door opened rapidly, slamming back against the wall in a way that had Louis screaming.  He curled in on himself, hiding his face beside the trash can and wrapping his arms as tightly as he could around his own body.

      “Are you okay?” someone was asking him, their words sluggish, but Louis couldn’t piece the letters together in order to answer him. He only opened his eyes and took a deep breath, which was immediately a bad idea. The scents overcame him once more,  and he heaved, throwing up again, this time on the bathroom floor. His eyes rolled back and he sank back against the wall, a strangled noise leaving the back of his throat.

      Very slowly, and very gently, hands wrapped around his ankles, pulling him off of the wall and carefully away from his own vomit. Louis made another sound but did not protest, and the same arms picked him up entirely, his body leaving the ground as if he were beginning to float. His head was then coaxed against a chest, and he groaned, for the new smell of rain was overwhelming. However, it was not terrible. He released another cry, one of relief.

       “Hush,” said whoever was holding him, jostling him only slightly as he opened the bathroom door and stepped out into the hallway. It was immediately brighter, Louis could tell, even though his eyes were still closed. The colors shifted oddly from dark to light. He moaned again. “What did I say?” The words were not harsh at all, and, in fact, sounded very understanding and calming. Instantly, Louis quieted, any noise dying down in his throat. “I’m just gonna take you to the nurse. You’ll be fine.”

       Louis disagreed. He felt very confident in the fact that he was dying, but he didn’t say anything, wrapping his arms around the stranger’s shoulders because the way he was being carried was a little shaky, as if the person holding him wasn’t used to carrying things or people. Louis couldn’t see why he would be used to it in the first place. He knew not to complain, though, so he merely stuffed his face into cool skin and inhaled that gentle, dewy smell before a new voice was heard.

      “Hello-- oh, my.” Very quickly, Louis was taken out of the stranger’s arms. It was rough, and Louis felt like he could _feel_ everything, every touch to his skin and every breath of air, so he whined, grappling for anything that would stop him from feeling so out of control. He was denied that luxury, though, and instead set on a cot, which was the next best thing. He curled away and kept to himself in all his sickly, hot, dizzy glory.

      “You need to go back to class right now, sir,” Louis heard the  nurse say. She sounded strained, but  very firm. She also sounded like she was talking with a pair of socks stuffed into her mouth.  “What is your name?”

      “Harry Styles,” said the stranger’s voice. “Look, I just found him in the bathroom. I didn’t _do_ anything. He threw up on the floor, and-- and  he might have some on his pants. I just thought it would be better if I brought him before someone else found him. Is he going to be alright?”

       “Yes, and thank you for bringing him, but you need to go to class now.” The nurse’s voice was fading in volume, but not in urgency. She was walking away. “You’re an alpha, yes?” Silence. “Okay, as I thought. I will call security to take you back to class, just to be safe. Go stand outside, please. I’ll take it from here.”

      There was some shuffling, and Louis took this time to open his eyes, peeking through his fingers as he laid his palm across his eyes. The nurse was closing the clinic door, and after peeking out the small window in it, she shuffled back to Louis. “Hello, darling,” she murmured with a small smile. “I’m going to get you some water, and then I suggest that you rest for a few minutes. I believe you’ve started your heat.”

     “My _what?_ ” Louis shrieked. He groaned, rolled over onto his side, and vomited for the third time.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas/happy holidays! let me know what you think xx.

      “Oh, I should have known!” Louis’ mother said excitedly, but Louis could find absolutely nothing amusing about anything that was going on. He was back in his bed, finally, and had just woken up from what was probably the longest nap he had ever taken in his entire life. His bedroom window was pushed open to allow in the nicest breeze, and he felt considerably better than he had hours ago in the clinic, as well as on the drive back home. There was still an ache deep within him, though, traveling across his spine like running water and spreading into his fingertips, as well as stretching down his lower back and dancing to his toes.

      “Mum,” Louis mumbled, rubbing his nose into his pillow. He sat up very slowly, rubbing his eyes, and looked towards his mother, who was fiddling with an arrangement of things at the foot of his bed. She had neatly folded blankets, many pillows large and small, and then a couple of stuffed animals with their purchase tags remaining attached to their paws or their necks. He frowned and slouched forward, shivering. He felt so naked even though he had been changed into comfortable pajamas. “Ma, I–”

      “Relax, darling. I know what you need.” Louis’ mother offered him a gentle smile, resting two hands on the pile of softness in front of her. Her eyes held empathy; she knew exactly what her son was going through.  “These are for you. You’ll feel a lot better once you’ve made your nest.”

      “Nest,” Louis repeated with a sigh. He knew what one was. His mother made them often, mostly in the bedroom that she shared with her husband. She made them whenever she or her kids were sick, or, in the few  cases that Louis had seen, when she was pregnant.

      Omegas were the only individuals who nested. They were very territorial over them, seeing as each one took a long while to construct and their protection over them was one of the few things that they ever had the potential to grow hostile over. Second to the kids that they bore, nests were the things that they took pride in. Most times they were built in the areas that they felt the safest from harm, and for Louis, that was his room. Every omega’s nest consisted of different materials, varying between throw blankets and sweaters and linens, and for unmated omegas, their nest was full of the things that smelled the most like them or their parents, since those scents were the safest to them while they were still too young to have a sure  mate.

      Louis crawled forward curiously, shaking himself free of his sheets in order to investigate all of the soft things before him. They already had a slight smell to them; like buttercream, the scent that his mother always carried. He picked up a small plush toy and rubbed his cheek into its fur, already beginning to scent the item. “ _All_ of these are for me?”

      “Of course.” Louis’ mother sat on the edge of his bed, eyeing him carefully. “I wish I had been able to tell earlier that you were finally presenting. Omegas are always late bloomers. I know you’re probably feeling awful, my poor son.” She straightened up some. “I am so glad that that young alpha found you. He only– only took you you to the clinic, right?”

      “He didn’t do anything, Ma,” Louis reassured quietly, still sorting through the stuffed animals and, now, the tiny pillows, his attention completely on them. It was always fifty-fifty when it came to young alphas – the older and more mature they became, the better they got, but when they were still young and growing into themselves, it wasn’t wildly uncommon for one to approach an omega with sexual violence. But Louis could not say that that was the case in his situation. Harry, even though there was no face to the name yet, had been gentlemanly in a moment where he could have hurt Louis, likely without any consequence to his name or status due to the fact that it could have been unnoticed by anyone. He knew that that was the reason for the nurse’s hastiness to get Harry out of the room; an unmated omega in any stage of their  heat was not safe for any party, but especially not for the omega themselves. “He was nice. Name’s Harry.”

      “You’ll have to thank him when you get back to school,” Louis’ mother decided with another small smile, pushing the blankets and pillows closer to Louis. Louis gave her a glance and then gathered everything in his arms, draping them in his lap and beginning to sort through it all. His mother chuckled and laced her fingers together. “I promised Niall that he could come see you if you were feeling better. He was very worried. And, um.” She fidgeted, and Louis wordlessly looked up at her again. “Usually omegas stay home on their nesting day, to prepare, and everything. And then tomorrow, when your actual heat starts, we’re going to have to make sure that you remain in your room, because it can get a little intense.”

      Louis flushed. “I understand,” he said, rather uncomfortable, but only because this was his _mother_ talking to him about this. But he knew how that worked, too; he’d learned it in his last year of middle school before just about everyone his age presented. He knew how ruts and heats worked, that it was the worst of times for an unmated individual and the most hectic for those who were. But Louis knew that it was all part of the process. “Do I have to go to school the day after that?”

      “Sometimes it’s nice to recover fully, and some omegas choose to take that full  day to do so.” His mother smiled. “But there’s nothing wrong with going back to school or work. You may just be a little tired.”

      “Okay.” Louis shrugged. He liked that answer; there was no way that he was going to miss the last days of school. This whole thing wasn’t all that bad. He had seen _something_ coming, so he wasn’t terribly shocked. His birth father was a beta and his mother, an omega, so him presenting as an alpha had held a very small chance. After all, he didn’t have many alpha-like qualities. He was short even after his first growth spurt, and his build was more suitable to an omega.

      He felt like he could handle this. This time in his life was supposed to be exciting, finally  presenting and beginning to move up in the world of reproduction and identity, and even though Louis wasn’t _excited_ , he wasn’t outwardly upset. He was sure it had something to do with his foggy head as well as the comfortable beginnings of a nest around him that he felt so at ease, but he was okay.

     “I’m so proud of you,” Louis’ mother whispered, leaning forward to kiss the top of his head. With that, she rose up from the bed, making her way towards his bedroom door. “I’m going to get you something nourishing to eat and I’ll give Niall’s mum a ring and let her know that he can come over, how’s that?”

      “Okay,”  Louis repeated. He remained still until his mother left the room completely, shooting her son a wink before closing the door. He waited all of two seconds before he sprung off of the bed and got to work.

      First, he peeled off his bed comforter, leaving the mattress with fresh under-sheets exposed to the cool air provided by his open window. He bunched the comforter up in the very center of his bed and surrounded it with pillows, rubbing his nose and cheeks and neck into each one before setting it very neatly around the perimeter of his condensed comforter. He ordered the blankets very neatly on top of the mound, and he placed the stuffed animals on there last. It took a very long while for him to be satisfied with his work, and before he could get all the way there, there was a knock on his door.

      “Mate,” sang Niall. Louis knew his voice anywhere. “Your mum said I could come visit. I also have some–  some, what, fruit salad? I think that’s what it is. She told me to bring it up for you to eat.”

      For a second, Louis panicked. His nest was not finished. He didn’t want anyone to see it until it was done, _if_ at all. He sighed and scrambled off of his bed despite his rapid thoughts, rushing over to the door and opening it just enough to peek out of it. “Hi, Ni,” he whispered, hardly showing anything other than his eye.

      “Hey, _woah_ .” Dramatically, Niall shook his head and blinked as if he was dizzy. “I heard that first heats were crazy, but you’re a _lot_ right now. Can’t even really see you and I smell it.”

      “Don’t be mean,” Louis breathed, meeting Niall outside in the hall and closing his bedroom door quickly. He took the food from Niall and immediately began to pick through it, shoving slices of fruit into his mouth and groaning at the taste. It was much better than greasy cafeteria nachos, and after throwing up everything that had been in his stomach, he was so hungry.

      “So, an omega, huh?” Niall hummed, smiling small as he rocked on the heels of his feet. He, himself, was a beta: he had a beta for a mother and a beta for a father. It ran very strongly in his family. He had a very neutral scent; very clean and mellow. “Could’ve seen it coming, if ‘m honest.”

      “Yeah.” Louis slouched back against the door, continuing to eat. “I guess so.”

      “Are you feeling okay? I was worried. Word kinda got around.”

       Louis ignored the latter part. “I’m okay. I’m aching a little bit.”

      “Slow down, Lou.” Niall chuckled a little and pushed at Louis’ hands, physically slowing him down from scarfing his mouth full of food. Louis snarled a little, baring his teeth, but it was all for show, and his best friend seemed to know it.  “Are you sure you’re alright? You’re a little, I dunno, distant.”

      “In a few hours I’ll be so horny, I won't be able to think straight,” Louis said monotonously, frowning as he picked at a grape. He wasn’t mad. He wasn’t really anything other than an omega hours away from a full-blown heat. “I’m not looking forward to it. My body is about to give me the most major ‘fuck you’ in existence, and it’s going to beg for some stupid, huge cock until it gets it one day _far, far away_ from now. And right now it’s forcing me to relax before I start,” he looked up, making a face, “you know.”

      Niall reciprocated the face, but he still looked like he understood at least a little. “You’ve got this, Tommo,” he said with an encouraging grin. “Okay, uh, Mum said that I shouldn’t stay long, said that this is your ‘special time’ or whatever.” He rolled his eyes and waved his hands around with little enthusiasm. “I just wanted to check on you. So I think I’m going to head out, and I’ll see you in a couple of days. But, hey. Can I do anything?”

      “Actually...” Louis bit his lip. “Tomorrow, can you– can you find someone for me? A guy named Harry Styles. I’ve never heard of him before, but he goes to our school.”

      Niall questioned it with a furrow of his eyebrows. “What does he look like?”

      Louis scoffed, licking strawberry juice from his finger. “I don’t know. I was too busy trying not to pass out.” He smiled dopily, feeling his cheeks simmer with heat. “He smelled beautiful, though. Like a storm.”

      “Helpful.” Niall rolled his eyes again. He punched Louis’ arm gently. “I’ll ask around and sneak a picture, if I can. Maybe I’ll come across him at lunchtime.”

      Excitement coursed deep within Louis, even masking some of the soreness. “Thanks, Ni,” he said. “I’ll see you soon.”

      “Okay, Lou. Happy _not_ fucking!”

      Louis laughed. When his best friend had retreated down the stairs with a gentle wave, Louis very quietly entered his room once more, breathing a sigh of relief when he was left on his own to finish his nest.

 

~

 

      Louis could _not_ handle this.

      He _was_ upset.

      He was _not_ okay. He never would be again. This was the end for him.

      He only got a few more hours of sleep that night before he woke up with a gasp in the very early morning, writhing in his clothes, draped in heat and fire and everything bad in the world. It coiled around him and trapped him in a vice, stinging his skin and making it itch uncontrollably. All the way down to his knees, his pants were soaked in something slippery and warm, and he felt like he couldn’t _breathe_ , panting and groaning and wriggling around in his nest as he tried to find some sort of relief.

      A few more hours into it, his _everything_ was sore, bed sheets wet with sweat and other fluids while his  mind caught on fire over and over and over again. He cried, and he screamed, and he couldn’t focus on anything other than what he needed, what his body  wanted so badly that he was crying over it.

      This was, by far, the worst day of his life.

      Hours stretched long and torturous. When Louis wasn’t sleeping, which was stupidly often, he was writhing around with a hand in his pants, crying into his new stuffed animals because he _ached_ and there was nothing he could do about it. He watched the sun rise and then watched it set, running desperately to the door whenever his mother knocked, bearing plenty of ice water and fruit and crackers.

      It definitely was intense. However, late into the following evening, almost exactly twenty-four hours in, the pain had lessened up some, dwindling down into a slow burn that was annoying and frustrating, but more or less doable. He rubbed dried tears from his cheeks and took a long shower, for he felt disgusting, and then he opened his window again, which his mother had very sternly told him to keep closed the day before. The omega body was a temple, she had said, or something along those sappy lines. Any cry could be heard from miles away, and if not properly stifled, could draw in the wrong crowd. Exhaustion ran deep in Louis’ bones as he changed his bed sheets, pouting at the ruins of his nest. He tossed it all into his laundry bin to be washed, and then he collapsed onto his bed, draping an arm over his eyes.

      His phone chimed, and at that moment, the entire world rushed back to him. He had friends. He had _school_ , which he was very, deeply, insanely  determined to go to in the morning, regardless of how boneless he felt. He had to ride out the rest of his first year in high school, regardless of this little _nick_. He sat up and reached for his phone, yawning as he unlocked it.

 _Sorry it’s late haha but guess who asked around like a great best friend and finally fuckin found captain rainwater_ , read a text from Niall. Attached to the text was a grainy picture of a boy in a hallway, standing among several other friends. A few wispy strands of Niall’s hair could be seen, and Louis was amused at the thought that Niall had tried to pass the secret picture off as some sort of poorly executed selfie.

     Louis knew exactly which boy he was looking for. There was an inexplicable pull that led him to the individual who was smiling the largest, curly hair short and wild at his ears. His head was held high and he looked like he was in the middle of a laugh, and if Louis squinted hard enough and zoomed in on the picture as much as his phone would allow, it even looked like the boy had dimples. Best of all, he looked like he smelled of rain. Stoic and refreshing.

      Louis made a high noise in his throat as he fell back against his mattress: happy. Excited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/kudos are so very much appreciated x.


	3. three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helpless - Hamilton cast (enjoy x) (chapters will, hopefully, be longer in the future) (this is also the last chapter where they're young)

      Louis had one mission, despite the fact that every step he took exhausted him just  _ that _ much more: find Harry Styles and thank him for so kindly not taking advantage of him in the boy’s bathroom.

      It was a weird thing to thank somebody for, even though it was very important to him. Louis knew this, and it made him a little anxious the more he thought about it, but his mother had baked shortbread cookies to give to Harry and Louis didn’t think that a single soul on the planet could do anything wrong while they were offering cookies. 

      “Are you sure you don’t need to stay home today?” Louis’ mother asked him worriedly over breakfast. His little sisters gaped up at him in confusion, a little bit in awe, and that was insanely awkward for a boy who had spent nearly a full day holed up and horny in his room, but he did his best to ignore it. It wasn’t even that difficult, not when Harry was on his brain. 

     “I’m okay,” Louis yawned, picking at the aluminum foil that was wrapped around the plate of cookies. He really was tired, but he didn’t think that it was a problem that couldn’t be fixed by a nap when he got home later. He refused to give in on something that the silly omega inside of him was insisting. He could be better than that. “It’ll be an easy day. I’ll be just fine.”

      “Eat, at least,” Louis’ mother insisted, forcing a bowl of oatmeal his way. She leaned back against the kitchen counter and crossed her arms, clearly put off by Louis’ going to school. “It’s important that you do. You’ve used up a lot of your energy, and if you’re not going to sleep to refuel, you need to eat well. No more crummy lunchroom food. You’ve got to keep your body happy.” 

      “Yes, ma’am.” Louis gave his mother a sweet smile despite how corny it all sounded. He ate all of the oatmeal obediently, if quickly, and then rushed to grab his stuff, slowing down as he threw his book bag over his shoulder because they began to ache and it was a little unpleasant. Rolling them, he headed to the front door, throwing his family a kiss before leaving. 

      He and Niall, like always, met up, rode the bus, and headed into the school side by side. Louis immediately felt a little odd, and it was clear that some of his peers were looking at him the same way. He had never been the most popular person at school, but he liked to think that he was known rather well. At least, his name  wasn’t one that only slipped through the cracks; it held some weight, he liked to think. So he wasn’t surprised to hear and see that kids from school had found out about the other day. But it wasn’t like situations like his were out of the blue, so Louis was able to shake it off with ease. 

      Omegas, betas, and alphas alike were taken care of very well at Louis’ school, as well as at most secondary schools. It was detrimental that children and teens be brought into the society with as little commotion  and struggle as possible. Differences and connections between the three were accepted and embraced, while still remaining safe and cautious, kept a close eye on. The clinics were run by betas, typically females, with very neutral scents. If need be, there were rooms to separate the growing omegas, coaxing them when they grew anxious or uncomfortable, as well as gentle counseling for alphas who were having a hard time maintaining their urges or emotions. Classrooms were taught mostly by betas or omegas; jobs that regarded children at all or caretaking or homes usually went to the two of them, while government as well as business jobs were oftentimes held by alphas who had worked their whole lives to gain the status that made them so powerful. 

      Society was calm, orderly, and formal. Betas mated either with other betas, alphas, or omegas, the latter two quite rare, but alphas and omegas tended to only ever mate  with the opposite being. Children were minded by their omega mothers, often found very close by them at all times in public. Each class highly respected the others, because they all proved to be of great importance – no one could survive without the other two. 

      People mated for life, in the very best case. Everyone dreamed of it; omegas were given classes on proper mating habits, how to prepare nests and carry and care for children. Alphas were given opportunities to learn how to be a  _ good _ one, how to emotionally and physically provide for a mate while balancing their own mentalities. Betas were taught how to be a bridge between the two, to balance debates when it came to politics and lawmaking.

      Louis, like every other omega in the world, one day wanted a mate. Of  _ course _ he did – it had always been such a sweet idea in the back of his head, having a  _ best friend _ that he ended up having pretty kids with. Hell, his body  _ craved it _ . It started craving it two days ago during his heat, when he’d  _ officially _ presented as an omega, and likely even before it, since it had always run deep and subtle in his blood. And with the ages fourteen and fifteen being the average age range for courting to begin, everyone he knew was looking forward to it. As their bodies changed, they started wanting mates with a vengeance.

      But that had nothing to do with Harry. It definitely did not. 

      Louis cradled the cookies close to his chest, looking around the hallway for that same mop of brown curls that he had shamelessly saved into his phone camera for future reference. Niall stood beside him silently, warding off any negative stares with little growls that vibrated off of him as signs of gentle threat.

      “There!” Louis gasped, coming to an abrupt stop in the busy hallway. Immediately, his stomach began to toss, and he took a happy, relieved breath, running his fingers delicately through his hair. At the end of the hall and at his locker stood Harry Styles, and Louis got that familiar pull again, the one deep in his gut, tied around his intestines. “I’m going to give him his cookies,” he declared, looking over his shoulder at Niall. “Don’t wait up for me for first period, okay?”

      “Okay.” Niall shrugged, gaze still on Harry. “Be careful.”

      “Of course, goofball.” Louis rolled his aching shoulders and gave his best friend a gentle wave goodbye before strategically making his way down the hall, weaving in and out of clumps of people. God, he was nervous, and he kind of hated it. Louis never got nervous. He was confident about tests and he was confident when it came to doing stupid things with Niall and his other friends when they hung out outside – but now he was almost trembling with nerves, tired feet taking him directly in front of Harry’s locker, directly in front of  _ him _ .

      He smelled of rain; this was how he  _ knew  _ that this was Harry. And when he turned around, eyes widened only slightly and eyebrows shot halfway up his face, his features only confirmed it: the dimples, the tight curls that bounced as he cocked his head to the side. When Louis blinked, the insides of his eyelids retold the memory of him being picked up and carried down the hall, of him whining when he was ripped out of Harry’s arms. 

      “Hi, Harry,” Louis said with a small smile, thrusting out the plate of cookies to him. He figured he’d might as well get to the point; anything in order to get these silly butterflies out of his stomach. “My mother made these to help me thank you for the other day.” He bowed his head, eyes fluttering closed.  _ Respect, respect _ . A voice that wasn’t his nagged him. “So, thank you. I realize that it could have gone any number of ways, and I am really grateful for you taking me to the clinic so I could get help.”

      “Louis.” When Louis looked up, surprised that Harry knew his name, Harry was grinning, eyes bright and green. He was so handsome, and something within Louis swooned. He was so helpless. “I appreciate it, but you don’t have to thank me. It was no problem. It would have been wrong for me to do anything else.”

       Louis only nodded.

      “But are you okay?’ Harry gingerly took the plate of cookies from Louis into his own hands, holding it close to his own body. The way he held himself was so poised, and Louis admired that. “I was never able to check on you. It looked pretty bad. You threw up everywhere and you looked so sick.”

      Louis shrugged his shoulders, laughing a little. An embarrassed blush stained his cheeks. “My mother told me that I got sick because I had eaten so poorly, and so much. But I’ve been eating really well  the past couple of days, so hopefully that won’t happen again.”

      “As long as you’re doing better,” Harry murmured. They shared a gaze that Louis lost himself in. It was like looking into an open field, so green and inviting, holding so much potential.  All of a sudden, Harry reached out, his arm quick and slow all at the same time as if they had been submerged in water out of nowhere and he was trying to get to him. It rose towards Louis’ face as if he were trying to touch his cheek.

      Louis panicked. He took a step back before he even fully knew what he was doing. Alphas didn’t  _ do _ that, reach out and  _ touch _ . Not when unprompted and definitely not when unmated. “I’m sorry,” he blurted. He had honestly never gotten so physically close to an alpha before; his omega brain didn’t know what to do.  “I–”

      “Sorry,” Harry said through gritted teeth, looking pained. He retracted his hand in an instant and curled his fingers around the plate of cookies once more, shying in on himself, even though his gaze never left Louis’ face. He shook his head.  “You smell– you smell  _ so _ sweet.” He shifted on his feet. “And you look very tired. Your eyes.”

      Louis’ heart began beating a little faster. He felt like the noises of the hallway were all diminishing, fading out into nothingness while Harry remained sure in front of him. He was all that Louis was seeing. “I’m sorry,” he said again, ducking his head. Much more self-conscious than what he was comfortable with, he adjusted his hair, picking strands out of his face. He couldn’t smell himself, but he had no doubt that his scent was making Harry uncomfortable.  “I have a doctor’s appointment tomorrow for– for suppressants, so it’s not as strong in the future.” He laughed a little bit, wrapping his arms around his own body. “I haven’t gotten much sleep. I– I just wanted to come to school to thank you, but I know should have stayed home.”

      “Don’t be stressed.” Harry’s words became so relaxing. A smile found his face once more. “I’m glad you came. You look beautiful. You just need rest.”

      Louis beamed. “Thank you so much. I plan on sleeping lots when school lets out.”

      “Thank  _ you _ for the cookies.” Harry flashed another brilliant smile his way. “Are you excited for summer?” he asked casually, fiddling with the foil over the cookies. He couldn’t get it off in an efficient way with one hand, the other one too busy holding the plate itself, so Louis giggled and stepped forward, helping him with gentle fingers. As he approached closer, he took a deep breath. That same scent filled his nose, like a relaxing day where the clouds refused to part for the sleepy sun.

      “I’m very excited,” he whispered, peeling the aluminum back and folding it carefully over the other half of the cookies. “You shouldn’t eat cookies so early in the morning, you know,” he then added, watching Harry as he picked up a treat and bit into it. “Breakfast is where you get your most important nutrients. Cookies don’t give you those nutrients.”

      “You’re definitely an omega,” Harry said knowingly, laughing. He set the bitten cookie back on the plate and carefully closed the foil back up.

      “Yes, but all of that comes from common sense, not from me being an omega.” As soon as he said it, something inside him recoiled. His omega was not happy.  _ Respect, respect. _  “I’m sorry,” he said for the third time; it was getting to be too many, now.  __ “That wasn’t appropriate.”

      “It’s okay, Louis.” Harry nodded his head. His lips were quirked up into a smirk, as if he were amused. “Well, I know that this may not be appropriate, either, but, uh…” He looked up at Louis hopefully, and the smirk on his face mellowed out into an easy, sheepish smile. “Do you maybe want to hang out sometime over the summer?”

      Louis tried not to make it a bigger deal than it was. Typically, the three classes didn’t hang out with anyone other than betas and those with the same standing as them. An alpha and an omega never hung out as friends – they hung out as potential interests. That fact burned hot and bright in Louis’ heart. “I would really like that, Harry,” he said with a grin, raising his voice just a little when the bell for first period rang, the sound loud and the sound of students rushing to their classes even louder.

      “Cool.” Harry’s cheeks and ears were red. He looked past Louis’ head and then nodded curtly, politely, at whoever he was looking at. “Cool. Uh, I’d offer to  walk you to class, but your friend has been watching me since you walked over here, so I think I should let him do it.” 

      Louis looked over his shoulder, taken aback. Niall was standing not-so-discreetly at the water fountains, talking to friends who passed, even though his gaze often flickered back to the two of them, quiet but serious. “Okay,” Louis groaned with a roll of his eyes, both disappointed that Harry wouldn’t walk him to class and grateful that he had such a caring best friend, even if he was being protective. He turned back towards Harry. “I’ll see you around?”

      “You will,” Harry said smugly. “Thank you, again, for the cookies. And congratulations on presenting.” With that, he started to back down the hallway, turning around with the silly plate of cookies still in his hands.

      “Wait, Harry?” Louis bit his lip, smiling as the boy turned to face him once more. “I just– how did you find me in the bathroom? Were you just, like, needing to go?”

      “Partially.” Harry shrugged. “It was mostly your scent. You smell like a bakery. My grandmother owned one before she passed, and I used to always help her make cakes and cookies. So sweet.” He grinned. “So when I smelled you, I couldn’t  _ not _ follow.” The warning bell rang, and Harry looked up at the ceiling. Louis, himself, tried very hard to not explode. “Now, go to class,” Harry then said with a raised eyebrow, shooting another look back behind Louis, “before your beta friend rips my throat out.”

      Louis chirped goodbye and quickly scrambled to his best friend, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him. A fit of giggles bubbled up in his throat, and they tumbled free. He couldn’t stop blushing; he couldn’t stop laughing. He was fifteen and overflowing with emotions, ones that he, for once, wanted. He didn’t have to worry about feeling nauseous, the arousal-hell his body put him through for hours straight, or his ridiculously overheated skin. This was pure excitement and potential. “I told you not to wait up!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all so so much. Let me know what you think!


	4. four.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

_two and a half years later_

 

      Harry had the prettiest omega in the entire school, and he was more than willing to bet a substantial amount of money on the fact that he was the prettiest in the entire _world_. _He_ definitely knew it, and he didn’t let a day pass where he didn’t remind Louis of it. Best of all, the entire school seemed to know  it. Louis was _the_ omega even if it was only in Harry’s opinion – bright and beautiful, blue eyes like ice and smile like fire.

      He had surely grown into himself in the couple years following the first time they met. Months turned to years, and Louis’ short legs turned lean and so, so tan; so, so pretty, especially when they were stretched on Harry’s lap, or when he was doing literally anything else ever. He was still shorter, but he worked with it; height was always thrown out the window the moment Louis looked up through his lashes, batting those eyes of his. He learned about his body, and he flaunted it; he wore pants that hugged his hips and little sweaters that he swam in. His hair was feathery and finally brushed on a daily basis, and he took care of himself well. He was perfectly independent, loud and a little wild, reckless and needing nobody.

      Except he was attached to Harry’s hip, cute and sexy and loving. His bite was hard, but at the end of the day, he was as sweet as he smelled. Harry was the only one who ever saw that side of Louis, and that boosted his pride more than anything else.

      Harry had courted Louis the first sure chance he got, half a year into seeing him, on their thousandth date when they were out skating. They had both been fifteen and so, so nervous, their voices still breaking at times and acne hidden with stolen concealer, but Louis had still been _cute_ , smelling so intoxicating and looking so adorable. Courting him had been a big decision, one Harry had to talk to his mother about, as well as go behind Louis’ back to ask _his_ mother about, simply for permission and advice. Harry had asked him to court after rehearsing it for weeks, and Louis had agreed and had said _yes, obviously, yes_. Now, they were seventeen with a few months’ change and, frankly, _hot_.

      “Got an _A_ today,” Louis said proudly, sitting beside Harry in the cafeteria and sliding his lunch tray along the table so it clashed with Harry’s tray of lukewarm spaghetti. Harry looked away from Liam, who sat across from him, and immediately opened his arm out wide, allowing Louis to slide into the seat and sit beside him. “Finally. I’ve been getting _B_ ’s in Morrison’s for three quizzes straight. You’d think he’d lessen up considering it’s _senior year_ as well as, like, the third day of school.”

      “Mid-October, actually, but close enough,” Harry said with a smile, coiling his arm around Louis’ shoulders. Drawing him in tight, he pressed a kiss to his temple.

      “Shut the fuck up,” Louis grumbled, wrestling a plastic fork out of its crinkly bag before picking through his salad with it.

      “Hey, now, little omega, watch your mouth.” Harry growled low and gentle in his throat, ducking down and nipping at the shell of Louis’ ear. He felt Louis physically ease up against his side, and the scent he gave off faltered slowly, starting to radiate off of him slowly rather than in the excited, energetic waves that never failed to knock Harry out. It was something that Harry did to him probably too often, so often that he was likely taking advantage of the ability at this point, but there wasn’t anything quite like getting Louis sweet and pliant beside him.

      “You didn’t seem very concerned about me watching  my mouth when I was suckin’ you off two days ago,” Louis said anyway, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder as he popped a cucumber into said mouth, chewing at it thoughtfully. He was calmer, petulant because of it, voice at a mumble. “In _fact_ , you wanted me to–”

      “Oh, _God_ ,” Liam groaned from around his sandwich, setting it down and rolling his eyes. Niall, beside him, was gagging, though he hardly looked up from his phone. After so long of him being Louis’ best friend, Harry was sure that there were very few things that fazed him to the extreme anymore. Liam, however, was only just recently starting to accompany them at lunch.Further down the table were many of Harry’s friends, ones he had dragged with him since freshman year, but they were holding their own conversations, laughing and sharing tater tots. “Spare me, I beg you.”

      Louis giggled, looking up at Harry. Harry only pouted down at him, red cheeked, but not that embarrassed. “I didn’t mean to curse at you,” Louis said seriously, licking his lips. “I’m sorry? I love you?”

      Louis wasn’t always the most traditional when it came to how he acted. His personality conflicted often with his natural urges, and he fought it often, Harry could tell. While omegas were typically timid and soft, Louis rarely seen as such. Some things he could get away with, the feisty attitude and the coy little smirks – all of these were things that made Harry love Louis over any other person on earth. But the swearing was just when Louis got too riled up, too far ahead of the game he was playing. It was nothing that Harry couldn’t coax out of him.

      “You’re okay, my angel,” Harry chuckled, kissing Louis’ forehead. “My favorite.” He kissed Louis’ nose, grinning when it wrinkled up. He was so in love, he felt crazy with it. “My one and only. I’m proud of you for your _A_ , by the way. I knew you could do it.”

      Louis beamed, preening so obviously, eyes sparkling. He leaned forward and pressed an innocent kiss to Harry’s lips, a gentle hand holding his chin. “Thank you.”

 

~

 

     “ _So_.” Louis shuffled over to Harry’s bed, clambering onto it and sitting himself on Harry’s elongated legs – specifically, his thighs. Harry was stretched out on his back underneath him, arms folded behind his head, but he placed one hand one Louis’ hip in order to  steady him, smiling sleepily up at the beautiful boy. He was wearing one of Harry’s shirts, the thin material resting comfortably on his tan collarbones, slipping off of one small shoulder. He wore leggings with it, leggings that he never wore to school because it had a stretching hole in the inner thigh, one that Harry only made larger every time he wriggled his finger into it.

      They hung out almost every day after school, minus the few occasions where Louis had to care for his little sisters, helping them with their homework or merely making dinner for them when their parents were working late. It was mostly at Harry’s house, because Louis’ scent was everywhere at his home and it made Harry wild, fogged up his brain and made it hard for him to think. Additionally, Louis just didn’t like anyone in his room. He was territorial to the point that Harry was sure he had a nest in there, rich with plush toys and fuzzy blankets, but Louis always denied it with a silly little blush.

      “I don’t make a nest unless I’m in heat,” Louis would always say, but his eyes always said much more when he never met Harry’s gaze, when he would look down at his feet or off to the side while his lips fought off a smile. Nests were secret things; Harry had only ever seen his own mother’s before. He knew that sometimes an omega just wanted a little more softness and comfort. “Even if I did have a nest, which I _don’t_ ,” Louis would always add, “I wouldn’t tell you.”

      “So,” Harry parroted, pinching the soft flesh of Louis’ hip. “What’s on your mind?”

      “I was just looking ahead,” Louis began, crisscrossing his legs on Harry’s thighs and pulling his phone out from the waistband of his leggings. He fiddled with it for a moment and then held it out to Harry, who propped his head up a little more on his arm and squinted. “It’s a calendar, silly. I have my heat in approximately two weeks,” he pointed one steady finger at a day of the month, somewhere between the very end of October and the beginning of November, “and your rut is in approximately _five_ weeks, based off of the last time you had it.” He scrolled up on his phone, gesturing around the middle of November.

      “Oh?” Harry gave Louis a lopsided smile.

      “Oh!” Wide-eyed, Louis laughed, locking his phone and tossing it aside. He uncurled his legs and laid down across Harry’s chest, arms falling beside his head. Propped up on his elbows, he looked down at Harry, feathery hair brushing against his forehead and nose, tickling his skin. Harry could only gape up at him, into those blue eyes that were so gentle and elated. “Our cycles are just a few weeks away from being aligned, and we’re both gonna be eighteen soon. Remember when they were months apart from each other? They’re so close now. You know what that means, right?”

      This was a big deal. Two things were expected of a courting couple waiting to mate: one, they had to be eighteen, and two, their heat and rut had to coincide. The latter criteria was not as detrimental as the former, but it was certainly a celebration for those who waited. It was a milestone, one that was taken very seriously by most families. Couples who mated before they were perfectly aligned as a pair were sometimes frowned upon, since indefinite patience was supposed to be a massive sacrifice and a method of paying respect to a partner.

      Waiting meant the world to Louis, which meant that it didn’t take long for it to mean everything to Harry, too. They hadn’t had penetrative sex because of it; they did everything else under the sun, though, between oral and Harry working his fingers nice and quick inside Louis’ ass, as well as sometimes getting in between those soft thighs of his, but when Louis had his heats, he shut himself away from Harry for however long it took for it to both come and go. If Louis approached Harry while in heat, begging for a knot, Harry wasn’t very confident that he would be able to stop himself from giving it to him. The same went for Harry; if he was in rut, the last thing he wanted to do was force himself on Louis. It was just their nature, but they had to maintain it.  It wasn’t too terrible to be apart from each other during that time, since heats and ruts only occurred a few times annually, but they still longed to be together.

      “Oh, shit,” Harry whispered, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and rolling them around swiftly, capturing Louis’ bright giggle with his lips as he kissed him gently, his weight pressing the omega warm and sure into the mattress. “We get to _mate_ ,” he sang, nodding his head excitedly while Louis was doing the same. He grabbed the sides of Louis’ head, kissing his temple. “In, what, a few months?”

      “Before we graduate, for  _sure,_ ” Louis whispered. Some couples had their cycles align quickly, and some of them painfully slowly. Many myths revolved around the idea that some couples had to wait lifetimes to mate, some centuries, and some just a day, if the universe played along just right. Elders told little children stories about the First Couple, who waited forever and a day to finally mate. It was all about how the bodies reacted to each other, chemicals and emotions working together and eventually matching up in due time. It was all about patience, and they had waited over two years already. “You wanna mate me?” Louis licked his pink, pink lips. “Mark me and make me yours?”

      “You already are mine, little omega,” Harry said lowly, holding the side of Louis’ face and coaxing his head to the side with a gentle nudge. He pressed his thumb into the side of his exposed  neck, just an inch or two below his ear, where his skin was especially soft. He smelled the best here; this was where Harry would replace his frequent hickies that showed off their courtship with the solid, official bite of a mating. “Always wanna claim you. Gonna have you right here, baby, on this sweet little neck of yours. Gonna put my cock in you, fuck you sweet and hard. Gonna sit you all nice and pretty on my knot, and you’re going to be the best little omega and take it, aren’t you? Gonna scream for it?”

      “Haz,” Louis breathed, but he was nodding again – his omega was nodding, submissive and honeyed. “You can’t say filthy things like that,” he reprimanded with a small giggle, reaching up and pushing his fingers through Harry’s curls, gripping tight. He squirmed just a little. “Can’t say that all casual and not expect me to…” he trailed off with a loving sigh. He blushed and tapped his nose against Harry’s, shaking his head and brushing their noses together affectionately. “Can’t wait to be with you.”

      “Love you,” Harry whispered against Louis’ lips. He kissed him slowly, a playful growl scratching up his throat as Louis gnawed into his lower lip, his legs lazily wrapping around Harry’s hips with the heel of one of his feet rubbing against his lower back. Harry kissed him until all of their surroundings panned out – the feel of the comforter under his hands was replaced with the texture of Louis’ leggings as Harry gripped his hip; the sound of the mattress becoming overpowered by the tiny, quiet noises that Louis made when Harry sank his teeth lightly into the skin of his jaw.

      “Harry, Harry, baby–” It wasn’t long before Louis was pushing at Harry’s shoulders, his movements sluggish and sated because the omega in him was becoming weak. Each time he moved, his scent got incredibly stronger, the sugar inflating Harry’s lungs. “Stop, I’m– oh, God.” he giggled nervously and rolled out from underneath Harry, covering his behind as he scurried from the room. Harry sat up and watched after him.

      “Where’re you goin’?” he asked with a smirk. 

      “To the _bathroom_ ,” Louis hissed, but Harry could hear the smile on his face as his voice disappeared down the hall. “And then to get snacks. When I get back, I better not be able to feel your stupid alpha dick trying to invade my innocent virgin ways.”

       Harry laughed, laying back down flat on his back. He rested his eyes until Louis came back into the room wielding two peeled oranges and intensely  flushed cheeks, timid and adorable. Harry held up his hands in surrender and accepted Louis back into his lap, allowing Louis to feed him the orange, prodding tiny slices against his lips until he opened his mouth. It was a calm afternoon, where they wrestled and attempted homework and kissed until Harry’s room smelled like the only thing he ever wanted, the only thing he ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so u know how people's periods kind of line up when they spend enough time together? yeah that's essentially the case, but it's a bit more romantic (hopefully). let me know what you think! comments/kudos are so appreciated :)


	5. five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah there's definitely smut now. Thank you all for your support! I hope you enjoy

     “Why are you in my backseat, again?” Harry looked at Louis through the rearview mirror, keeping his eyes on his omega’s small frame while he turned up the heat with the hand that wasn’t absentmindedly tapping against the steering wheel. It was a cold morning, and Niall had a dentist appointment. Any other day, Louis took the bus to school with his best friend, which Harry never minded. After all, Niall had him first. He wasn’t going to step in the way of years of friendship just because he was now Louis’ alpha.

      “‘Cos you wear so many layers and shed eight times a day, therefore you keep all of your clothes back here,” Louis replied distractedly, reaching down into the floor and picking up a couple of flannel shirts, as well as a crew-neck that Harry had been looking for for a long while. He had already found a beanie, a raincoat, and a T-shirt. He was crouched on his hands and knees as he crawled around Harry’s tight backseat, and Harry tried not to stare at his ass, but definitely not very hard. “I’m just cleaning up, is all. Don’t leave yet.”

      Harry snorted and gave Louis a smirk through the mirror before turning to face out the windshield, spotting Louis’ sisters peeking out through the front window of their house, waving enthusiastically. Harry’s smile grew, and he waved back, pointing to the backseat and then making a dramatic show of shrugging his shoulders as if to say _no idea what’s going on!_ They should have left Louis’ house nearly ten minutes ago in order to get a head start in the school parking lot, but Louis had insisted on _rummaging_ , and Harry wasn’t in the business of saying no to the boy.

      “These are such good clothes, Harry,” Louis said, neatly folding up a scarf that Harry hadn’t worn in months. “They smell so good. Just like you. I love it.” He was mostly talking to himself at this point, mumbling and humming, and Harry just watched fondly. “I’m going to take them inside real quick. Give me two seconds, and then we can go.”

      “What?” Harry gave Louis a crazy look, meeting his eyes when Louis stuck his head between the two front seats, his omega’s cherry lips turned into a light pout. “Those are my _clothes_ , babe.”

      “And they need to be washed,” Louis insisted. “They’ve been in the backseat for who knows how long. The last time I saw you wear that blue scarf was two Christmases ago.”

       _Just a couple months ago, actually_ was what Harry wanted to say, but he knew that now was not the time to argue about logistics. “No, Lou,” he groaned. “Keep them back there.”

      “For you to forget back here for another year? I don’t wanna.” Louis leaned forward and pecked Harry’s lips a few hasty times. “Please, alpha. Just wanna be good for you. Let me be good for you.”

      Heat blossomed in his chest. “Fine,” he breathed. “Go on, angel. Hurry up.” Louis whined happily, leaning back into the backseat once more and beginning to collect all of Harry’s neatly folded clothes. “Wait.” Harry frowned, confused, “if you think my clothes smell so good, why are you washing them?”

      Louis just grunted, not providing any other sort of answer. He was already halfway out of Harry’s car, climbing out before rushing back into his house. He opened the door, and his sisters accepted him excitedly, tugging at his clothes and trying to look at the items he was bringing in, even though Harry saw him holding everything very close to his chest. Harry could hear the little girls squealing even though he was all the way in the driveway with the windows rolled up.

      Louis took a very short amount of time inside, bouncing back out with free arms and jogging to meet Harry once more. He sat in the passenger’s seat this time, kissing Harry’s cheek before pulling his seatbelt across his chest. He was wearing the crew neck he had just found over his long-sleeved shirt, wrapped up so beautiful and warm in the chilly fall air. “Okay, I’m all ready.”

      “Nice sweater,” Harry smiled, backing out of the driveway. Louis wore his clothes often, as did most omegas with their alphas. It was one of the things that broadcasted their courtship. A scent masked by the scent of an alpha was a sure indicator for other alphas that the omega was courting or mated. “Didn’t know you’d also gone _shopping_.”

      “It smells good, H,” Louis said sweetly, and as if he knew he was only driving the knife full of love into Harry’s heart further, he gripped the collar of the sweater and held it up to his nose, inhaling deeply. “What can I say, I fell in love with the smell of wet dog.” Through his peripheral vision, his main focus on the road, Harry watched Louis glance at him quickly. He reached out to hold Harry’s hand, and Harry laced their fingers, squeezing his omega’s hand when he played with the rings.  “I’m just kidding. Best smell in the world. A rainy day.”

 

~

 

      Harry pulled up gracefully along the side of the curb, reaching across Louis and tickling his fingers across his belly on the way to the passenger’s side door. With a firm grip on the handle, he pushed it open and then gestured out to the cold air. “Go on inside, talk to your friends,” he smiled, knowing that Louis loved the times in the mornings before class where he could mill about and search for his friends. They were late, and Harry didn’t want Louis to have to search for a parking spot with him, not when he could be inside in the warmth. “Don’t go off too far, though. I’m come find you once I park.” Behind them, someone honked their car horn loudly, likely confused at the holdup, and Harry rolled his eyes, punching his palm into the airbag and responding to it with a horn just as loud.

      “Okay,” Louis murmured, smothering a smile against Harry’s cheek as he kissed it. Harry felt it, and suddenly his annoyance at the car behind him fluttered away like the drop of a hat. “Even if you couldn’t find a park that wasn’t across the world, I’d go to you.”

      It was overly saturated with affection for the simple task of finding a parking space. But of course it made colors explode behind Harry’s eyelids when he closed them to kiss Louis, pinks and purples and greens just like the crew neck Louis had taken from him. He loved Louis so much that it made his heart hurt, but it was a pain that he would gratefully take for the rest of his life, one that he was _going_ to.

      “I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry promised into Louis’ mouth, which tasted like maple syrup from a breakfast that he’d probably eaten too quickly. “Go, go.”

      Louis grinned and exited the car, hauling his book bag onto one shoulder before quickly heading inside. He waited until his body disappeared inside the building completely before slowly pressing the gas, cruising through the parking lot to find a space. It was annoying, and it tested his patience, and his car heater was drying out his skin. He couldn’t find a parking spot that _wasn’t_ painfully far away. He dealt with it, though, parked and braced the cold for the entirely-too-long walk up to the school, and as soon as he entered, he began to look for Louis, following the sugary scent that was so clear, it was almost visible, winding into the cafeteria and down the hallways and up the steps.

      “That’s _too cute_ ,” Harry could hear Louis saying as he made his way up the last few steps of the staircase; with a turn of his head, he saw the boy standing with almost his entire weight against a locker that wasn’t his, fingers toying with the bottom of his – _Harry’s_ – sweater as he smiled at Liam. Harry strolled up behind him, locking eyes with Liam over Louis’ head. He held a finger to his lips playfully, hands itching to get around his omega’s waist, to tickle him until was cramping. “ _He’s_ cute,” Louis continued unknowingly. “I’d want him to court me if I weren’t with Haz.”

      Harry stopped abruptly in the hallway, something like hurt settling low in his stomach, swinging violently and hard out of nowhere. “Huh?” he blurted, frowning.

     “Harry!” Louis turned around with a smile on his face, but it very quickly fell to match the look on Harry’s face. “What’s wrong?” he asked, but he was already attempting to curl in on himself, the omega within him very quickly sensing tension.

      “Who would you court if not for me?” Harry inquired, stepping closer. Louis held his ground, head held high and body fighting impending timidness, which was something that Harry always adored, even if he was currently confused and frustrated, those emotions overriding what would normally be pride for his omega.

      Louis attempted a nervous little smile as well as a breathless little laugh, gesturing a hand back in Liam’s direction, who looked just as nervous. “Liam was telling me that he thinks the boy he’s been seeing wants to court him,” he explained quietly. “He goes to a different school. Liam showed me a picture of him, said that he overheard him talking about it to his mother.”

      Harry didn’t even know how he managed to get mad at a guy he didn’t even know, but he _did,_  anger coursing all the way to his fingertips and making them curl into fists on reflex. His vision threatened to tint red, and he growled, the loud sound tearing up his throat warningly. Liam took a step back, cutting his eyes away and bowing his head immediately, and Louis breathed out a sigh, eyes dropping low, as well. His omega was bowing, and he didn’t look very pleased about it. “You’d court him if you weren’t with me?” Harry asked, lifting Louis’ chin with a hand around his jaw. He wasn’t squeezing him, would never do that, but he had a solid hold, one that Louis likely wouldn’t be able to pull away from. “Huh? You want an alpha from another school, now?”

      “Don’t be silly, Harry,” the omega whispered, still not meeting his eyes. Harry growled again, and Louis shot him a glare, his eyes cold and blue. “Hey.” His tone had steeled instantly. He had never been afraid to bite back. “Chill out. You’re scaring Liam and you’re causing a scene.”

      “Fuck a scene,” Harry gritted out, but the omega was right; peers were turning their heads, voices dropped to a whisper as they idly watched the situation from afar, because an alpha who actually growled was serious and intriguing. They kept walking, thankfully, but Harry began to see that it was stressing Louis out. The boy’s ears were pink and he kept looking around quickly, biting into the inside of his lip nervously even as he tried to stand tall. Liam was no better, his lip trembling, the omega left standing alone.

      Harry was so angry, and he hated that he was. He was mad at a _stranger_ he had likely never seen before, one that he likely never _would_ see, and for some reason, he was mad at Liam, too, when the omega was only excited about a boy, a potential mate. His anger burned him, singed his veins and thrashed around in his skull. Most of all, he was angry at himself for snapping so quickly over something so innocent. “You’re mine,” he breathed desperately, and Louis closed his eyes, eyelids fluttering so prettily over red-splotched cheeks. “I’m making you anxious,” Harry then said, the realization hurting him more than he had been at first. His job as an alpha was to be the very comfort to Louis; he was supposed to ease the negative emotions, not cause them. “I can tell.”

      “I _am_ yours, Harry, and you _are_ making me anxious,” Louis said clearly and honestly, opening his eyes once more. “Let go of me, please, alpha.”

      Harry did instantly. He shoved his hands into his pockets, the anger bubbling up again, but solely at himself because he hadn’t been able to control the emotions that flowed deep and persistent. Louis swallowed and turned towards Liam, touching his arm and quickly speaking to him. Liam smiled sheepishly, nodded, and said something back before turning and leaving down the hallway. Harry looked down at his shoes until he felt arms closing around his waist, squeezing him close. A sweet smell filled his nostrils with urgency, and he allowed himself to drown in it

      “Don’t be mad, Harry,” Louis mumbled into his chest, resting his forehead on Harry’s sternum. “I wouldn’t court with the boy Liam is talking to because I wouldn’t ever need to, because I’m made for you and you, for me.” He looked up at Harry, resting his chin on his chest, now so they could lock eyes, their stare as steady as ever. “I shouldn’t have said it like that, anyway. You know me, I mess up what I say a lot. Say stupid things I shouldn’t.” He sighed, smiling sadly. “Are you still cross?”

      “Yes.” Harry sighed and bent down to kiss Louis’ nose. “But at myself. I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong; I was being ridiculous. I’m going to work on it.”

      “You’re just being an angry old alpha,” Louis said with a cute roll of his eyes. “ _My_ alpha. I love you even if you get mean, but I appreciate you working on it.” He pressed his lips into a straight line, gripping the back of Harry’s jacket from where he hugged him. “Please apologize to Liam today at lunch, okay? He respects you as my alpha and it’s only fair that you respect him, too.”

      “Of course, little omega.” Harry held Louis’ head close to his chest, threading his fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry to you, too. I love you.”

      “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

 

~

 

      That afternoon, even after a few hours, Harry was still a little jealous, but he took it out in a way that wouldn’t leave Louis upset with him.

      “Oh, man,” Louis giggled breathlessly, the sound turning into a piercing whine as he looked back over his left shoulder. His eyes were wet and his skin was peachy pink all the way down to his neck, and he looked so gorgeous, pushing back against Harry like he didn’t know he was doing it, his body searching blindly for the pleasure that Harry gave him so relentlessly. Harry had two fingers in him moving at a rate that he was sure that Louis couldn’t really keep up with, hips gyrating, high up in the air with his back bowed low.

      Harry smirked. With his free hand, he ghosted his fingers over the soft skin of Louis’ ass, traveling his touch down in between his thighs, where he was wet and so sweet, the taste, Harry knew firsthand,  like nectar. He kept his fingers working swiftly inside his little omega; he crooked his fingers down slightly, leaning forward and pressing a smiling kiss into Louis’ hip.

      Louis yelped, his head dropping down between his arms, shoulders shaking as he tried to keep himself up on his elbows. He was always so wonderfully sweet and responsive when he was like this, curled up all cute and bent in the most sensual way, babbling words that Harry couldn’t really understand, little whimpers and gasps and the broken syllables of begging phrases.

      “Good, angel?” Harry asked quietly, fitting a third finger alongside the other two, watching all three digits stretch Louis wide and raw. He had the prettiest little hole, puckered and pink, pulsing as Harry fucked into him with his slick keeping it moist and noisy. Harry wondered what it would be like with his knot in there, stretching him open even more, much more than what Harry could ever do with his fingers. Louis only moaned, the noise half muffled by Harry’s bed sheets underneath him. Harry hummed knowingly and wrapped an arm underneath Louis’ hips, quickly dragging him back so he was closer, so his _scent_ was closer, legs spreading open a little wider with his cock bobbing near his belly.

      It drove Harry wild. His brain was currently a muddled state of nothingness, but that didn’t matter when he was taking care of Louis. He was so hard that he couldn’t forget about it, but this was enough for now, to see him like this. He would be the only one ever _to_ see him like this. The first and the last, and he honored that every chance he got.

      “Give me your words, baby,” Harry urged, mouthing at Louis’ lower back while he kept his fingers crooked inside. He had already left several substantial bruises across Louis’ skin, most of them hidden more or less out of sight other than the one sitting bright and proud on the side of his neck. “Tell me how good you feel.”

      “So good, Harry, alpha,” Louis blurted like a dam breaking, arms falling lax, head and shoulders falling forward into the mattress. He turned his head to that it was in Harry’s direction, but his eyes were closed, lips smushed adorably. “Love you so much, love it so much, oh, _fuck_ !” He whimpered, hips rocking back like a wave, steady and persistent, sending Harry’s fingers deeper. “Right there, _yeah_ , wanna come.”

      “Yeah?” Harry grinned, sitting himself up better so that his wrist wouldn’t ache so bad, and so that he had better leverage. He stilled his fingers, kept them pressed securely against Louis’ prostate, rubbing harshly. He knew that he had the right spot when a string of _yeah yeah yeah_  tumbled from Louis’ lips, and his eyebrows furrowed together. “Can you come just like this, or do you want me to touch you?”

      Louis groaned and nodded his head, his rim clenching around Harry’s fingers. A hand flew up and gripped the bed sheets beside his head, tugging at them harshly as he let out a pleasured squeal. “Please, please.”

      “Hm?” Harry tapped the palm of his free hand lightly against Louis’ ass, just in acknowledgement, and just to watch it shake. “Need you to tell me what you want. Want me to touch you? I should wait to have you come on your own for when I’m fucking you for real, huh?” Louis let out a sob, thighs shaking. “I’ve got you, don’t worry.” He snuck a hand in between Louis’ thighs, taking his heated cock in his hand. He brushed his thumb along the head gently, teasing the slit, while the three fingers of his other hand remained snug inside of him, stroking at those nerves. “C’mon, Lou, whenever you’re ready. Let me see my pretty omega come.”

      Louis sure did obey. With a few more pulls of the wrist holding his cock, and with one more sure rub of his fingers against that sweetest spot inside of him, Louis came with a cry, the sound ripping from his lips. His hips grew jerky as he rode out his orgasm, and Harry kept a hand around him, working him through it and even working him _after_ it until Louis was gasping and writhing away from his hot touch.

      “Fuck,” he sighed into the mattress when he had gotten away, still bent with his ass up, empty hole now fluttering, body still trembling subtly. Slick ran down his thighs and the sheets were ruined with come underneath his body. He looked too good; when he opened his eyes, a stray tear slipped down the side of his face, irises so pretty and blue.

     “You’re beautiful,” Harry whispered. “So ready for a knot. I think I like you just like this the most.”

      “I bet you do,” Louis croaked. He produced a smile that was far too delightful for someone who had just orgasmed, and he straightened up, crawling forward only to lay back down in front of Harry, nudging his legs apart. Smiling, Harry spread them out into a _V_ , and Louis settled between them, biting his lip as he tugged down his basketball shorts.

      “Curious little omega,” Harry purred, his voice fading out as Louis wrestled down his boxers next. “What’re you up to?”

      “Hm...” Louis sang, pushing Harry’s clothes as low on his legs as the spread of them would allow. He took his cock in his hand swiped his tongue along the head. “Gonna suck you off,” he whispered, looking up at Harry as he then dragged his tongue along the shaft. Harry groaned, and Louis giggled. He drew his hand away, licked it, and then wrapped it around his length once more, giving it a few strokes. “Gonna make you feel good, and when you knot, I’m gonna kiss it.”

      “Shit.” Harry pushed his fingers through Louis’ hair, guiding his head tenderly as the omega’s mouth began to sink down onto his cock. He didn’t know how he managed to have Louis, nor did he have any idea how he was going to be able to handle such a stunning boy for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!! all feedback is appreciated!


	6. six.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year! enjoy this chapter! also, 1000+ hits!! wow! thank you all so much for reading while I stay in my room over winter break before I go back to school! it means a whole, whole lot xx.

     “Charlotte!” Louis screeched, darting out of his room and down the hallway. His vision was tunneled on one thing: his little sister as she skirted down the hall too many feet in front of him, clutching the stupid goddamn pink rabbit that Louis _loved_ . His sister was quick, running with extra urgency because she knew was in trouble, and she had the upper hand because she was barefoot while Louis was wearing a pair of fuzzy socks that Niall had gotten him last year. The carpet was relentless, causing Louis to slip and nearly face plant the floor, and that frustrated him almost more than the situation at hand. _Almost._

      Louis skidded down the hallway, but his little sister was faster; with the stuffed animal clutched in her hand, she hopped down the stairs two at a time, yelling just as loudly, only her words were unintelligible and desperate.

      “Lottie!” Louis tried again, groaning loudly as his sister rounded the corner and disappeared. Now was not the time for him to play chase; he had a test in two days that he had to study for, and he just wasn’t feeling well, tired from many late nights doing homework. He wanted a shower and he wanted to go to _bed_ , and he was so upset, his chest heavy with it. Hell, Charlotte was supposed to be getting ready for bed – it was late, the time at an hour where Louis usually had the house relatively to himself as one of the only ones up.

      “Stop yellin’ at me!” Charlotte cried from somewhere far off, and Louis trotted down the steps quickly, taking precaution so as to not slip on the hardwood floors as he followed her voice into the kitchen. She was found standing behind her mother, the stuffed animal hidden out of sight. “Mum, tell Louis to stop yelling at me!”

      “Stop taking my things, and maybe I will!” Louis countered, looking around frantically for the stuffed animal. For whatever reason, his heart was beating so quickly, thumping up in his throat, the sound replacing everything else in his ears. “I told you guys not to go in my room!”

      “Fizzy and I wanted a toy to play with! It’s not nice to close doors, you know!”

      “I close it because it’s _my_ room!”

      “Stop arguing, you two,” Louis’ mother said calmly. She didn’t have to raise her voice at all; her children immediately dropped the conversation, looking angrily in different directions. “You two need to talk to each other like siblings, not like animals. Louis, why are you upset?”

       “Charlotte went into my room and took one of my stuffed animals,” Louis said, voice wavering. He looked to his mother helplessly, giving her a desperate look. “It’s _mine_ , _my_ room, Ma.”

       Their mother looked at him for a moment before her head tilted to the side knowingly, her gaze softening considerably. She turned around and squatted in front of Charlotte, looking up at her. “Lottie, darling, you can’t go into Louis’ room without permission from him.”

       “Why?” Charlotte pouted. “He closes his door but you don’t let us close ours.”

      “Louis is growing up, darling. He’s almost eighteen.” Their mother smiled small. “He gets his own _private_ space. And he makes nests like I do sometimes, and sometimes we get very protective over them. So when other people take stuff from it, it makes us upset. Do you understand?”

      Charlotte sighed and nodded.

       “Good.” Their mother stood up slowly. “No more yelling at each other, and please do not go into Louis’ room without permission anymore. Go get the toy and return it to Louis, and then go to bed.”

      With another sigh, Charlotte reached behind the coffeemaker, retrieving the light pink toy she had hidden and thrusting it out to Louis. “Sorry,” she grumbled, stalking off after saying goodnight.

      Louis sniffled, looking down at the stuffed toy. He was so upset. He felt his eyes burning with it, and when he looked up at his mother, his vision blurred entirely. He remembered walking into his room and seeing Charlotte on his bed, throwing things around in search for a toy to play with. He’d felt like he was watching the world crumble, and he still felt like it now, body emptied out. “She touched my nest,” he whimpered. “It wasn’t done, she messed it up, it’s _mine_. It was almost done."

      “I know. You can rebuild  it, Lou, and make it even better this time around.” Louis’ mother was wiping his cheeks free of tears that he didn’t even know he was crying. “It’s okay, you can be upset, I know you worked very hard on it. You always do.” She bent his head down to kiss his forehead. “I’m going to talk to Charlotte again and make sure she understands before I tuck her in,” she whispered. “I’ll check on you in a few, okay? Go on, go put your stuffed toy back.”

      Crying, Louis left up to his room, his mother following him, but at a pace that was way behind in order to give him space. He slipped into his room and closed the door, and upon seeing the ruins of his nest, he cried a little more, glancing sadly down at the clothes and blankets that were strewn across the floor beside his bed.

      Setting the elephant neatly against his pillow, Louis picked up his phone, dialing Harry’s number. It was instinctual, as was nearly everything else that Louis did, and by the time he held the phone up to his ear, he was sobbing, covering his eyes with his free hand.

      “Hey,” came Harry’s voice, clearly a little sleepy. Louis let out a single hiccup, opening his mouth to speak. “What’s wrong?” Harry said before he could, and before Louis could answer _that,_  he spoke up again. “Do you need me?”

      “Can I maybe see you for a little bit?” Louis murmured, looking again at his floor, which was an awful idea, for he only sobbed again. He wanted Harry. Needed Harry. He ached with it. “I know it’s late, I’m so sorry, I– I’m just sad. I’m sad, Harry.”

      “Okay, that’s okay, you can be sad,” Harry said softly. “I’ll be there soon, okay?” There was already shuffling on the other end of the phone. “Can you tell me why you’re sad?”

       Louis shook his head, voice catching up in his throat in a nervous gasp. He didn’t want anyone to know about his nest. It was so unnecessary, he knew that deep down, but it was a feeling that forced its way in him and tore at him from the inside out; the nest was _his._  He didn’t even want _Harry_ seeing it yet. He didn’t want anyone to touch it but himself, not _yet._  “I don’t want to.”

       “Okay. That’s okay, too.” Harry hummed. “Relax, angel. I’ll be there anyway. I’m getting into my car now. Hang tight for ten minutes, okay? Want me to stay on the phone with you?”

      “S’gonna die,” Louis sniffled, pulling his phone away from his ear and glancing at the small, red dash that told him just how low his battery was. He hadn’t charged his phone since he’d pulled it off of the charger in order to take it to school that morning. “I’ll see you soon?”

       “You will,” Harry said surely.

      “Okay.” Louis hung up, tossed his phone onto the bed, and then picked up all of the things that were scattered on the floor, placing it all back on the bed. He knew that he didn’t have the time to get it all back to how it was anytime soon, maybe not even _ever_. He started crying again because of it; it took days to build nests now that he had gotten good at it, and he was still collecting things for it, and now it was all out of place and ruined. He already knew that he would be up all night; he could wish a good night’s sleep farewell.

      With the salt of his tears on his tongue, Louis grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, leaving his room and easing the door closed before walking downstairs, slipping out the front door and into the dark. It was cold, but it felt nice on his hot cheeks, so he sat on the front stoop, resting his head in his arms.

      He didn’t know why he was so brutally upset. It felt like he was trying to push a lid on top of a boiling pot – it wouldn’t work no matter how hard he tried, and he didn’t even know why the pot was boiling over in the first place. He wasn’t supposed to be devastated over a stuffed animal and a heap of blankets, but it shredded him to his core. He guarded that nest with everything he had. He tried to fight his misery, holding his breath when he wanted to sob and pressing the base of his palms into his eye sockets as if he could seal his tear ducts shut, but it only exhausted him further.

      Eventually Harry rolled into his driveway, and in only a few seconds, he was out of the car and approaching Louis. The first thing he did was stand him up and wrap his arms around him, and Louis grabbed him just as quickly around his shoulders, crying into his neck.

      “You’re okay,” Harry whispered, petting at his hair. “Oh, baby. C’mon, we’ve got to get you back inside. It’s so cold.”

      Louis complied, turning around and opening the front door while Harry held his other hand. As soon as Louis closed out the heat, he leaned back against the door, sliding to the ground with the blanket wrapped loose and large around him. With a gentle chuckle, Harry joined him, pulling him near and wiping at his cheeks.

      “Why are you crying, little omega?” he said under his breath, almost to himself, and when Louis sadly shrugged, a wounded noise leaving his throat, Harry hushed him. “Whatever it is, it’ll be okay. I hate to see you cry.” Harry brushed his fingertips along his face, over his shaking lip and against the stressed creases in Louis’ forehead. “Relax, relax.”

      Slowly, Louis began to calm down. It felt like he was being placed very slowly into a warm bath; Harry’s voice was immersing him, and when he would hiccup and cough, Harry pressed his nose into the side of his neck, nuzzling him silently. He smelled of rain, wet and newborn. When Louis inhaled, it felt like he was being filled with something fresh.

      At one point, Louis’ mother came back downstairs. Louis watched her through itching, half closed eyes; she looked at the two of them sitting at the door, nodded her head once, and turned off the kitchen light before going back upstairs, leaving them with half-darkness swimming around them, the only other light coming from one lamp in the living room.

      “You haven’t showered,” Harry whispered observingly once Louis had settled down completely, sobs finally replaced with stray tears that only slipped free every now and then. “You smell like everyone in our entire school. I can't say I'm a fan.”

       Louis’ lips twitched into what was almost a smile. “I’m tired,” he uttered, knowing it was slightly offtopic. He took Harry’s hand and played with his fingers; he had taken his rings off. “Thank you for coming. It’s been a long night.”

      “I’ll always come.” Harry kissed his nose. Louis nodded and lifted his hand, clutching his blanket in it. He rubbed the material against Harry’s cheek, down his neck, over his clothed chest. He figured that it would be okay if his nest was ruined if it meant that he could scent his things with Harry so it would smell like him when it previously hadn’t. “What?” Harry asked as Louis repeated the action with the other side of his face. He was smiling amusedly, tilting his head for Louis to use all of his skin. “Are you showing it to me? It’s a soft blanket.”

      “Yes, it is,” Louis agreed. He draped half of it over Harry’s lap. “I sleep with it.”

       “I see.” Harry nodded attentively. “Do you want me to walk you to your room? Put you in bed?”

       “No.” Louis bit into his lip. He looked up at Harry, who had his eyebrows raised up at him. “It’s not a nest,” he insisted quietly and quickly, eyes watering again because he knew what Harry was thinking and he didn’t even want anyone who wasn’t him _thinking_ about his nest. It happened so quickly that he couldn’t stop it. “That's not why. It’s not, Harry, it– I just don’t want anyone– it’s not a–!”

       “Hush, Louis,” Harry pressed, voice the auditory equivalent of gently running water, soothing and so quiet. His eyes glimmered with a smile. “I understand. It’s your room, and that’s your safe space, nest or not. Can I at least walk you upstairs? And you can go to your room, and I’ll leave.”

      “Can you carry me?” Louis was simply being childish, now, but Harry laughed anyway, pushing himself up to his feet and helping Louis up, too.

       “Of course I can, if you give me a smile.” His thumb reached out to rub directly underneath Louis’ eye, taking any moisture with his finger as he swiped it away.

       “I’ll smile if you wear my blanket around your shoulders,” Louis furthered.

        “I’m not up for this much of a negotiation,” Harry teased, poking a finger into Louis’ side. Louis laughed, his throat a little scratchy, and gave Harry a watery, mild grin, throwing the blanket over his boyfriend’s shoulders like a cape. Harry grabbed him underneath his butt and hoisted him up, holding him by his thighs, and Louis coiled around him like a snake. He closed his eyes and pressed a few grateful kisses into the side of Harry’s neck, at ease, finally.

 

~

 

      At the end of the week, Louis was able to take his test with ease, hardly bothered with the events of a few days earlier, already having started on his nest anew. It was a setback, sure, but he never minded being alone in his room; a lot of times, he needed it, and when he was building his nest, he felt productive and calm, finally in control of one thing: what went where, as well as the final outcome. The entire school seemed to be celebrating the start of the weekend: the hallways were extra loud with Friday plans, whether it be going to the movies or out of town for the little time that they had.

      Louis and Niall went out to lunch right after school let out, ending up at a quiet diner that was just a few customers away from empty, seeing how it was just barely the afternoon. It wasn’t often that they got to hang out with just each other – the more they’d grown up, the more they’d branched out as individuals. They were still extremely close, but now Niall had an influx of new people to call friends, and Louis had his own, as well as Harry. Things always changed a little when one found a mate.

      “Where is Captain Rainwater, anyway?” Niall asked as he picked at the limp lettuce of his burger, already having done a significant amount of damage to his meal. They’d been here long enough for their legs to get antsy underneath the table, and the waitress had handed them their receipts twenty minutes ago. They just talked, catching up on everything under the sun even though the last time they had talked to each other had been that morning. “I thought he would want to tag along.”

      Louis grinned, looking down at his plate. He looked around for a cold fry and picked it up, popping it into his mouth. “He’s at his house, I imagine. Or maybe hanging out with is alpha friends. I forget what he said he’d be doing.” He snorted. “He’s my alpha, Ni, not my bodyguard.”

     “Same thing, innit?” Niall grinned goofily. He eyed Louis for a second longer than normal. “Your heat’s in, what, a week?”

      “ _And_ a couple of days,” Louis confirmed, lips pouting. “I’m nervous for it. I always feel so shitty.” He looked down at the napkin in his lap. “And, like, Harry can’t really help because we’re not allowed to mate yet, so then we both feel shitty. I just hate the way my stupid body makes me feel. I mean,” he huffed out a sigh, rolling his eyes, “I told you about the other day. I _sobbed._  It was like someone just killed my pet dog, or something. I couldn’t control it. I couldn't calm down until he came to me. And he– just…at lot is going on, it feels like.”

      “I get it.” Niall nudged his foot underneath the table. “Let’s not talk about that. We can worry about it when your actual heat comes. We’ve got a week and a couple of days, just like you said, right?” Louis nodded and offered his best friend a small smile. Niall nodded back. “Right.” His eyes lit up. “Oh! Did I tell you about that cutie in my physics class? Marisol?”

      “No!” Louis smiled, grateful for anything that wasn’t him talking about everything that went on in his head, in his body. “Tell me.”

 

~

 

       When Louis finally got home later that same afternoon, the house was still empty. His sisters stayed after school or had playdates and his parents were at work; there were no cars in the driveway and no misplaced gloves or scarves in the yard that came from rushing inside the house too quickly. Niall left with a loud honk of his horn, and Louis waved as he walked backwards towards his front stoop. As soon as he turned to walk properly, he saw it: a small grey bag sitting on his welcome mat.

      With curiosity putting a bounce in his step, Louis jogged up the few stone stairs, picking up the bag and peering into it while burying his nose deep into his jacket as the wind blew. He reached inside and pulled out a single, folded, dark red pillowcase, recognizing it as soon as he unfolded it as the one that Harry always slept on. At the bottom of the bag sat a collection of bracelets as well as an index card.

      Draping the pillowcase over his shoulder and humming happily at the whiff of Harry’s scent he got from it, Louis dug out the index card, spotting the scribbled words on the lined side of it.

 _Went to the mall today with some friends,_ it said in quick but neat handwriting, _and saw these bracelets; give them to the girls for me. And here’s my pillowcase… I washed it because you insist that I drool but then I put it back on my pillow for a little while and just laid on it so it would catch my scent again. I know you like things like that especially when you’re nearing your heat. Put it somewhere safe for me._

      Louis knew exactly what to do with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how u really feel. as always, everything is appreciated :)


	7. seven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! this is the chapter where shit gets real. speaking of shit getting real, I go back to school in a couple of days so new chapters will probably take a little longer for me to get out, but I will try my best. I really hope I can keep it up relatively well, but y'all I've been writing all day for two weeks straight and I know that will change. regardless, I hope you all enjoy!! you guys make this fic really fun for me to write 
> 
> (p.s. this chapter is long just for y'all)

      They were fighting.

      It hadn’t started out as anything big; they’d been on Louis’ couch, for once, rather than in Harry’s bedroom or his house in general. They were watching a movie like they tried to do every Sunday, just to have a quiet day where they could be together and be silent, not having to rely on conversation. Louis had been a little nervous for them being at his own house, because oftentimes Harry being here made him a little distracted, but Harry had assured him that he would be fine, and so far, he was doing well. It was a nice change of pace, anyway. Louis had been laying on Harry’s chest, ear pressed right over his heart, a position that he loved. It made him feel as if were moving in slow motion, Harry’s heartbeat timing his own. Harry’s hand had been on his lower back, his chilled fingers tracing his warm skin in patterns that had him nearing sleep.

      Then Harry had tickled him, the little game having started out lively and fun. Louis had giggled and twisted on top of Harry’s body, eventually rolling off of the couch, to which Harry had followed him simply so he could tuck his arms behind his head and keep him from hitting it too hard on the carpeted floor. They’d rolled around playfully until Harry slapped his ass, the action stinging his skin, the sound of it carrying across the room.

      It had pissed Louis the fuck off.

      So he had decided to physically fight Harry.

      “What the _fuck_ ,” he continued to growl, shoving at Harry’s shoulders every time the boy tried to sit up. They rolled around messily, kicking at the very couch they’d been laying on and at each other – rather, Louis was kicking, and Harry was trying to get a hold on him long enough to put out the fight much like throwing water over a flame. “You _hit_ me!”

      “All I did was slap your ass, Lou!” Harry insisted, catching Louis’ wrist as he swung his fist towards his chest. Louis leaned forward and bit him harshly in the arm, and Harry jerked away with a yelp, laughing airily. “Hey, hey! Chill!”

      “It hurt!” Louis hissed, hitting Harry again. They rolled around a little more; when Louis sat on his tummy, Harry flipped them over quickly, settling himself on top of Louis and pinning him to the carpet with firm hands on his forearms. Louis stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry, and when the alpha recoiled with spit in his face, Louis sat up, tackling him back down into the carpet. He leaned down and bit him again, this time in the shoulder. He didn’t let up until Harry yelled out again, pushing his head off of him.

      “I can’t tell if you’re seriously mad at me, or not,” Harry gasped, batting away Louis’ hands when Louis continued to strike him. “I’m sorry, Lou, I didn’t, _oof,_  mean to hurt you.”

      Honestly, Louis didn’t know if he was seriously mad, either. Being slapped didn’t even hurt that badly; it had just sounded scary, and even if it had hurt, the pain would have been gone by now. Louis just felt very heated as well as antsy, and wrestling with Harry had been the only way to expel the weird energy he had. Figuring that Harry had had enough, Louis bent down and nipped his nose once before drawing away with a huff, scrambling off of his alpha only to sit on the carpet with his arms crossed over his chest.

      “It’s okay,” he said grumpily, “it didn’t actually hurt. And I’m not actually mad. I just don’t want you to slap my butt unless I ask you to.” He looked to Harry seriously, who was grinning at him, leaning back against the couch. “For example, during sex, you can. I like that. But you _cannot_ when we’re just playing around. It scares me.” He narrowed his eyes. “Got it?”

      “Yes, my angel.” Harry was still grinning, only this time, it was even wider.

      Louis reached out and shoved his shoulder. “What’re you fucking grinning at?” he demanded, trying not to smile, too.

      “I’m so in love with you,” Harry spilled. “You’re going to do so well with our children. Acting all parent-like. Even before I’ve got you knocked up.”

      Louis flushed, a tingling sensation crawling up and down his spine. The omega within him liked the praise quite a bit, and it loved the talk about future kids. They didn’t have many conversations about kids as a couple, because they were both too young to have any business with them, but the thought was always in the back of Louis’ head, resting in dormancy for now. “Well, hopefully I won’t be talking to our children about what we do in bed,” he grumbled, “but thank you. I think that you’re going to do well, too.”

      Harry chuckled, reaching out and grabbing Louis’ ankle, pulling him close enough to wrap his arms around him. Louis allowed it, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. “You’re so warm,” the alpha observed. “Your skin is red.” He poked the back of Louis’ neck. “Right here.”

      “We were just rolling around, dummy,” Louis laughed, picking his head up after just a few moments. "Of course I'm going to be warm." Harry hummed, running his fingers up both of Louis’ arms experimentally. It made him squirm, and of course Harry noticed it.

      “Sensitive, huh, little omega?” Harry’s tone and volume alone had Louis nodding against his will, and Harry cooed, leaning forward and kissing his lips briefly. Louis chased him as he pulled away, giving him just one more kiss as if he couldn’t survive without it. “ _That’s_ why me spanking you startled you so bad. I think someone’s nearing their heat, baby. All ornery and cute and feverish.”

      “Whatever,” Louis squeaked. “It’s not for a week. I’m fine.” He gazed at Harry blankly, eyes sweeping his face. His hair was getting longer, curls now settling near his shoulders when they used to hover at his ears. He had grown up so much in the two-plus years that they’d been together, but his eyes were still the same relaxed, beautiful green and he still had the same homey scent.

      Louis loved Harry more than anything in the entire world. The thought came out of nowhere, slapping him in the face, but it made heat blossom so welcomingly in the center of his chest. “Come,” he said suddenly, using Harry’s shoulders to push himself up. His brain switched to autopilot. “I have something to show you.”

      Harry followed obediently, grabbing Louis’ hand when he reached out for it and intertwining their fingers. Louis walked them up the stairs and down the hall, his heartbeat in his throat as he made it to the very end of the house, right in front of his bedroom.

      “So, I want to let you in,” Louis said quietly, glancing at the closed door. He wanted to show Harry his nest, wanted to show him how much he trusted him. He _did_ trust Harry already, with his body and with his mind, and, now, he was ready to trust him with this. “This is important to me,” Louis continued, taking a deep breath. “And I just want to show you right now. I still don’t want anyone in it but me, not yet, but one day I’ll let _you_ in it with me. And when we have our own home, I’ll let you sleep in it with me, and you can even help me build it sometimes. But right now I would just like for you to look. Is that okay?”

      “Yeah, Louis.” Harry smiled and squeezed his hand, a light blush coating his cheeks. “I’m excited to see it. You’ve never showed me one of yours before.” He hesitated. “Are you sure you want to show me? I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

      “It’s my secret,” Louis murmured, “and I’m very sure.” He gave Harry a reassuring smile over his shoulder, opening his bedroom door. He only opened it enough to slip in, and then he opened it a little wider for Harry to enter, too, letting go of his hand in order to cross the room and open his blinds. That let in a little bit of light so that Harry could see better.

      He was proud of this nest. He had the same blankets and pillows from his very first heat, and they made up the base of his nest, topped with new ones he had gotten over the last two years. He had new stuffed animals, too, and he kept the softest ones at the head of his bed, creating a semicircle with them that circled his head while he slept. He had Harry’s pillowcase on one of the many pillows sitting at the top of his bed, and more of Harry’s things were strategically placed around the nest, too; his scarf was wrapped around the stuffed animals and the flannels covered his other pillows, so matter which one he laid on, he was always reminded of Harry. It was all incredibly well-put, Louis thought, but he looked to Harry nervously anyway, searching his face thoroughly for approval or disappointment.

      Harry was still looking around. He had his hands locked behind his back, knowing not to touch, which Louis appreciated. He had a fond enough look on his face, but he wasn’t smiling, which made Louis just a tad unsettled, worried that Harry didn’t think it think it was worth being kept from him all of these months.

      “This is why you took my clothes the other day?” Harry asked, peering at the stuffed animals. “From the car?”

      Louis licked his lips, frowning just a tad. “Uh– yeah. I’m sorry. I just wanted to be able to smell you when I–  I can– I’ll return them after my heat, I promise. I’ll wash them and give them right back.”

      “Yeah, do that, please.” Harry raised an eyebrow, and Louis’ heart sank to his stomach, but not for long. “Just give them back whenever, and I’ll– I’ll wear it all again for a couple of days and bring them back so the scent is fresh. Whatever will help you.” He looked over, and their gazes locked. “Your nest is beautiful, Louis. Really amazing.”

      Louis smiled wide; he soared, the omega in him fluttering enthusiastically.  “Thank you,” he gushed. “That means the world to me. I’m really happy you like it.”

      “I love it. Thank you so much for showing me.” Harry opened his arms for a hug, and Louis gratefully bounced into them, gazing at his nest as he held Harry around the neck. He was so happy. All of him, inside and out, was so happy. “So, does that mean you lied when you told me you didn’t have a nest?’ Harry inquired, his throat rumbling above Louis’ head. “I mean, I already know you did, which is okay and all. I know you had to do what you had to in order to protect it. I just wanna hear you say it.”

      Louis snorted, closing his eyes. He swayed from side to side gently, and Harry went with him, slipping his fingers up the back of his shirt once more, nails scratching lightly against his flushed skin. “Shut up,” he groaned.

      Harry made a gentle, adoring noise in his throat. For a few long minutes, they just stood together. After a while, Harry spoke up, sliding his hand further up Louis’ shirt, his touch innocent and cool. “When we mate, will I lay you down in your nest?” he asked, and Louis reopened his eyes, gazing lazily at his bed. “Here?”

      “Yes,” he said softly. “My family will leave for a couple of days. I’ll make a new one for us, though. Bigger.”

      “We’ll have to turn your stuffed animals around,” Harry murmured thoughtfully. “I don’t want them to watch. Only I get to see you.”

      “Are you getting jealous over my plushies?” Louis laughed, drawing his head away. He kept his arms around Harry’s shoulders, fingers playing with his hair. Harry nodded. “They can face the wall,” Louis promised with a shrug. “They won’t miss anything.”

      “They’ll miss the second greatest thing to ever happen to me,” Harry corrected. He bent down, catching Louis behind the knees and lifting him up off of the ground. He started to carry him out of the room like a groom would with a bride, and Louis dropped his head into the crook of the alpha’s neck, one hand on his chest and the other arm wrapped around his own belly. “They’ll miss me absolutely _nailing_ you.”

      Louis rolled his eyes, patting at Harry’s pec. “Such an alpha,” he chuckled. He gripped Harry’s shirt as he started downstairs, but he knew that Harry had him in a grip that Louis couldn’t fall out of even if he tried. “Wait, wait, what’s the first greatest thing to happen to you?” Louis asked as Harry deposited him onto the couch, laying down on top of him afterwards. His heavy weight was a little hot but comfortable nonetheless, and Louis sighed happily.

      “Meeting you, obviously,” Harry said into his neck.

      Louis made a keen sound. “Obviously,” he parrotted.

 

~

 

      It astonished Louis how much things changed in just twenty-four hours. Both his physical and emotional state had taken a turn for the worst. He was both clingy and antisocial, all at the same time, which he didn’t know was possible, but every time he was near anyone, he was at war with whether or not he wanted to press himself closer or shy away completely. The cafeteria was too loud, the sounds of clashing trays and rolling trash cans high-pitched and overwhelming. He was hungry, but he’d had two full bowls of cereal for breakfast, as well as the eggs and bacon his mother had made. It was too much.

       “Lou, you okay?” Niall asked him, his voice simultaneously too loud and far away, hard to hear. He was seated right across from Louis at the lunch table, but Louis couldn’t bring himself to look up from his untouched lunch, hands folded in his lap, gaze trapped on his small cup of strawberries. His friend’s question made the entire table fall silent, and it upset Louis for the attention to be all on him.

       “He’s okay,” Harry answered for him, an arm slipping around his waist loosely. It was sure and comforting, but it also made Louis’ skin crawl in a way that he hated, in a way that he couldn’t get used to. He hated how it all felt. “His heat is soon, so he’s a little moody, that’s all.” His voice dropped lower, and his lips came closer to Louis’ ear. “You need to eat, my angel. You need energy.”

       “I don’t want to,” Louis whined. “I ate too much for breakfast already.”

       “Well, are you hungry?” Harry sounded confused.

       “ _Yes_.” Louis felt his eyes water, and he sniffled and quickly looked up, blinking rapidly as he turned to Harry. “But I already ate so much,” he whispered brokenly. “I’ll get sick if I eat more, Harry.”

       “Okay, I hear you.” Harry rubbed his hip over his jeans. “Do you want to go out in the hall for a couple of minutes? I think it’ll help. You’re anxious.”

       Louis nodded, excusing himself from the table with a sad mumble before stepping out of his seat and following Harry out of the lunchroom. It was quieter in the hallway, and Louis covered his eyes with a frustrated sigh, leaning back against one of the lockers. At least it was quieter. He took a deep, ragged breath.

       “You’re okay,” Harry whispered, keeping his distance. Louis rubbed his eyes, trying to keep himself composed. “Why didn’t you stay home from school, baby?”

       “I don’t like missing school just because of my stupid heat,” Louis cried, dropping his arms to his sides in defeat. “It sucks! I’m not going to do something just because my stupid fucking body insists on it! I didn’t ask for it, and I’m not going to do it.” He gave Harry a pathetic little glare, and Harry pursed his lips, scooping Louis in for a hug that the omega stumbled into.

       “Oh, Lou,” he said, kissing the top of his head, and Louis felt smothered, but he simply closed his eyes and tried to ward off the feeling of him being trapped with nowhere to go. “I don’t know why you fight it so bad.” Harry mumbled into his hair. “Why don’t you just let it happen like other omegas do? I’m sure it’s a lot less exhausting.”

       His words bent something in Louis, small yet strong.

       “Oh, fuck you.” Louis pushed himself away from Harry, scrambling back with his palms stinging. He seethed, baring his teeth at his alpha when he tried to step closer, an action to which Harry quickly put his hands up, showing that he wasn’t going to approach and egg Louis further. “I don’t care what other omegas do. How would _you_ even know what other omegas do?”

       “I know other omegas who would just go home, Lou,” Harry elaborated, his voice remaining steady. “Your body goes through heat for a reason. You’ve got to take care of yourself for them.”

       “ _You_ don’t get to fucking tell me what _I_ need to do for  _my_ heat,” Louis spit; he was yelling, he knew, but he didn’t care. His frustration had turned a different face very quickly, and he was _livid._  He didn’t feel well at all: his skin was prickling and itchy, and he was hot. He’d been hot for hours on end. He knew he still had a few days left before his heat started, though, and he wasn’t going to give the stupid omega inside of him what it wanted. _He_ was going to win, not his omega. “I don’t understand how you’re being so insensitive right now,” he said with disbelief, eyes wide. “I showed you my _nest_ yesterday, Harry, what the hell?”

       “I know, Louis, and I loved it, I did.” Harry’s eyebrows were knit together, and his face was contorting in the weird way it did when he was about to get annoyed but trying hard not to. Louis couldn’t bring himself to give a damn either way. Harry was the only thing that made him not completely dread his heats, the thought of him one day spending it with him making things just a little sweeter and easier to swallow, but right now, not even that was helping. Now, Harry was part of the problem. “I just don’t know why you’re so scared of your heat.”

       “I’m not _scared_ , Harry!” Louis groaned loudly as he felt tears slipping down his cheeks; it was just another thing that his body was doing to him that was completely unwarranted. It was hell, and he would give anything to _not_ have to deal with it. “I’m fucking terrified, okay? _Scared_ is too simple of a word. My heat isn’t like your stupid goddamn ruts where you just fuck your hand and call it a day. My whole _body_ changes because it wants a child that I can’t give it, that I don’t _want_ to give it yet! It wants a _mate_ , and I can’t even have you yet, either!” His shoulders shook. His chest hurt. He felt like he was literally vibrating. “I’m _terrified_ because the first time I had my heat, I nearly passed out in the bathroom! Do you know how _terrifying_ that is? To not be able to get yourself up off of a shitty tiled floor, not knowing what’s wrong with you but knowing that someone could easily come and hurt you? That shit stays with me!”

       “But no one hurt you,” Harry muttered, swallowing. “You were fine, because I was there. I found you.”

       Louis had had it, at this point: he screamed. He turned around and kicked the locker a few times, screaming again at the pain that shot up his foot, bright red and searing orange dancing behind his eyelids. “This is not! About! You!” he yelled, emphasizing each word with a kick to the metal. He whipped back around to face Harry once more. “I’m already doing this for you! My body is fucking doing this all for  _you_ , and I clearly have no fucking control over it! I– I–” He inhaled a breath, feeling lightheaded. “I relax at _your_ voice,” he counted off on his finger, “I produce _slick_ so _you_ can get in me. My body _begs_ for _you_ , and I’m not saying that I hate how I give myself to you, but sometimes it fucking sucks that it happens regardless of whether or not I want it to!”

       “Lou,” Harry breathed, “I didn’t–”

       “You don’t get to say anything yet, so shut up,” Louis barked. He was shaking, his body wanting to close in on itself and likely apologize for being so rude, but Louis physically fought it off, shaking his arms, pent up with angry stamina. “I hardly get anything that’s just for _me._ I have my nest, and even then, I showed it to you because I trust you, because something in my body told me that it was what needed to be done. And I was _happy_ to do it, even though, right now, I’m pretty goddamn pissed.” He sniffled. “So if I want to mope, let me fucking mope! And if I want to be worried about my heat, let me do what I need to make me feel safe about it. And if I want to not eat lunch, I’m going to do that, because I know my stupid body and I know that as soon as I eat again, I’ll get sick, because that’s always what happens. Let how I handle my heats be the one thing that’s _mine_ , that I _can_ control. And I’m not like every omega, damn it! I’m _Louis_.”

       Harry opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a nurse as well as a security guard rounded the corner, stone-faced and serious, walking with an urgency that wasn’t automatically present, but could be seen in the way that they stepped. Louis looked at the ground, directing his glare towards his feet.

       “We got a call and said that there was an argument near the lunchroom,” the nurse said, looking between the two of them. “Is everything okay?”

       “We’re fine,” Harry said quickly. “We were just–”

       “I would like to leave,” Louis interrupted, looking at the nurse. “My alpha has made me uncomfortable.”

       “Are you hurt?” the nurse asked next.

       Louis shook his head. He didn’t look at Harry, because he knew his alpha would be upset with him, but it would never equate how upset Louis was. “Physically, no. I would just like to be by myself for a little while.”

       “Okay. Come with me. And you,” she looked to Harry, “please go back into the lunchroom.”

       “Yes, ma’am,” Harry murmured.

       The nurse took Louis’ arm and led him down the hallway, and Louis didn’t look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you guys are going to hate me and honestly I understand, I got mad at MYSELF when writing it. but every comment makes me scream with happiness, you guys are too lovely. my heart jumps every time. tell me how u really feel!! (follow me on Tumblr if you'd like @elysianrain)


	8. eight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all! I go back to the dorms tomorrow and I've decided that I'll strive to update once/twice a week! I've written a lot these past couple of days and so I'm pretty confident that I can keep this kinda plan. I hope you all enjoy this chapter that gets very real very quickly ;) extra long for my extra love

      Louis ignored Harry’s texts and calls. Harry understood it, but he sure didn’t like it, on edge and frustrated with himself. He hadn’t gone an entire day without Louis since the last time the omega was at home and tucked away in his room, in heat, but knowing that he was around the school but not with Harry teased him, poked at his skin and made his hair stand on end.

      He hadn’t known that Louis felt the way he did about his heats. When he was younger and had first presented, he, as well as the other presented alphas, had been given lessons about omegas and all that they were, and he knew that sometimes omegas got very overwhelmed with their bodies and their surroundings. He didn’t know that that was Louis, though; Louis was the strongest person that Harry had ever met, and the fact that he hadn’t been able to read the boy’s discomfort made him feel awful.

      He gave Louis his space, although that afternoon, he double- and triple-checked on Louis’ status with Niall, making the beta promise that he would give him updates on his omega and make sure he had everything he needed, to which Niall easily complied.

      “We just keep fighting,” Harry told him as they headed towards the parking lot together, his tone almost as miserable as he felt. “I don’t know why I keep fucking up.”

      “He’s almost in heat, Harry,” Niall said with a sigh, but he smiled sympathetically up at him when Harry shot him a look that said _obviously_. “He’s always sensitive around this time. You said it yourself.”

      “But we didn’t fight before, when he was starting his heats. Now he’s– we _literally_ fought yesterday. Like, he was biting me. Fists and all.”

      “Well, your rut is soon, too, yeah?” Niall raised an eyebrow, scoffing when Harry nodded. “See, that’s it. You guys just have a shit-ton of emotions going around between the both of you. It’s only crazy now because your cycles are so close. When they finally align, you can just fuck each other through it. You guys can’t do that right now, so you’re arguing. It’ll clear up.” And, okay, it made a lot of sense, but it did very little to make Harry feel better. Niall stopped at the doors that led to the parking lot. He glanced at them awkwardly, as if there was a barrier that he couldn’t get through. “Louis will probably be waiting for me,” he muttered, pressing his lips together in a tight, straight line. “He may get upset if he sees you.”

      Harry sighed. He just wanted to see his omega, even if it meant that Louis would hit him or scream at him again, but he knew that that wasn’t the best option. “Okay,” he moped, gesturing to the door. “You go first. Don’t forget to update me.”

      “Got it, H.” Niall exited the building, holding the door open for just a moment as he looked in. “Just give him a little time. Don’t stress.”

      Harry could make no promises.

 

~

 

      The next day, he’d still heard no word from Louis. He was doing alright, though, according to Niall, and he was still at school, a little quiet, but functional nonetheless. Harry could smell him in the halls as he transitioned to each class; his scent was stuck to the walls, and it took everything that he had to not follow him.

      During last period, in the middle of math class, Harry’s phone buzzed intrusively in his back pocket. He pulled it out, ignoring the harsh stare he received from his teacher, and as soon as he saw that the contact calling him was Louis, he scrambled out of his seat and bolted out of the classroom, standing right outside the door as he answered it.

      “Hello?” he asked, hoping that his voice was calm even though his heart thumped dramatically in his chest. It had been over twenty-four hours since he’d heard the omega’s voice. He’d had resort to watching old videos that he had saved to his camera roll and Snapchat memories, videos of Louis squealing as he demanded that Harry stop filming him; videos of him strutting around in Harry’s clothes, complaining about how big they were.

      “Hi,” Louis breathed into the phone. “Um– hi, I’m sorry– I. Uh. My– I need to go, Harry, I gotta get out of here– people are looking at me weird. It wasn’t supposed to start until this _weekend_. I think it’s ‘cos– ‘cos of stress? I don’t know? But I feel– I don't feel good. It wasn’t supposed to start yet.”

      It took just a little bit of time for Harry's brain to catch up to the situation. “Your heat, baby?” Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “Is that what you’re talking about?” Louis made a small, shameful noise on the other side of the phone, and Harry’s heart rate picked up just a little more. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “That’s okay. Where are you? I’ll take you home.”

      “Harry, I thought I’d– I thought I would be okay for the day, I’m okay, I told my mum that I would go grocery shopping after school. I gotta...” Louis paused. “Look, I’m sorry– sorry for getting so upset yesterday, I just, my heat–”

      “Where are you?” Harry asked again, needing to be firm because Louis sounded like he wasn’t with it. He hurried back inside and grabbed his things, mouthing _sorry_ to the teacher before walking back out, easing the door closed yet again behind him. “Louis, I need you to tell me where you are so I can come get you.” He kept his tone light and kind. “We don’t have to worry about what happened yesterday, not right now. And if you need to go shopping, I can do it for you.”

      “No,” Louis whined softly, “I can go, I can do it, I want to go.”

      “Louis,” Harry said warningly, and when the other end of the phone went quiet, he couldn’t help thinking about the point that Louis had made about the effects that he had on the omega. “ _Where_ _are you_?”

      “Um, I’m in the bathroom, believe it or not. The one by the gym, not– uh, not the original one.” Louis laughed dryly, the sound weak in his throat. “I’m okay, though, I’m just standing here. I have all my stuff, my book bag and stuff…”

      “Yeah? _Good_. Good boy.” Louis hummed, and Harry started down the hall. “Stay right there. I’ll be there in just a minute.”

      Louis didn’t answer, but he didn’t hang up. Harry listened to him breathe, walking briskly down the hall and to the restroom, opening the door and breathing out a sigh of relief when he spotted the omega. The bathroom looked almost exactly the same as the one he had met Louis in over two years ago, but it wasn’t so sweet of a memory right now, not when Louis was in trouble. He hung up his phone and put it back into his pocket, giving the boy a gentle smile.

      “Hi, my angel,” he said, the words leaving his mouth in a rush as Louis turned around. It felt better than anything just to be talking directly to him. 

      His normally tanned skin was red, his neck especially so, cheeks splotched and appearing clammy. His eyes were bloodshot and a little far away; sweat was starting to form at his hairline. “Hi,” he responded, wringing his hands together. “I– I can go to the store, I promise. I’m okay for a few more hours. It came a little bit early, Haz.”

      “Okay. Okay.” Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts. Louis’ scent was almost more present than what Harry had ever been around, and it distracted him a little bit, regardless of the fact that Louis was on suppressants. But he knew that Louis needed him, now, so he just breathed through his mouth, ushering Louis out of the bathroom. “To the store, and then to your house. Let's hurry.”

      Louis was manageable like putty, walking easily out of the bathroom, the doors of the school, and to Harry’s car, guided with Harry’s hand secure on the small of his back. He helped Louis into the car, assisting him with his seatbelt when his shaking fingers couldn’t grasp it himself. When the omega was fastened in, he rushed to the driver’s side, strapping his own body in before starting the car and exiting the school’s parking lot.

      Harry hadn’t seen Louis like this before, not to this extent. He sat quietly in his seat, resting with his head against the window, eyes closed, chest rising and falling at a rate that was a little quicker than usual. Harry was nervous to take him to the store, but he knew that Louis would have a fit if he didn’t, so he kept his eyes on the road, his hands on the wheel, and his mind on the ultimate goal: get Louis home safely. He rolled down the window to let some air in and clear out the car, which was growing stuffy very quickly.

      “That feels good,” Louis spoke up, and Harry glanced over at him quickly. “It’s real hot.”

      “I know, babe. We’re going to make this trip as quick as possible, okay? Does your mum want a lot of things?”

      “No.” Louis sighed. “Just stuff for me for the next couple of days. Since I can’t leave the house.”

      “Cool.” That wouldn’t be too bad. Harry could manage that. The rest of the drive was silent, and when Harry pulled into the parking lot of the grocery store, he helped Louis out, an arm around his waist to keep him close as he hurried him out of the cold and into the store. He grabbed a cart and guided Louis’ hands onto it, kissing the boy’s hot forehead. “You push the cart, okay? Can you do that for me? Gotta keep you busy.”

      “I can do that,” Louis confirmed, leaning his elbows on the cart. “Busy.” Harry gave him a nervous smile before they started to head up and down the aisles, with Louis quietly stating what he needed and Harry putting some extra things into the cart that he knew Louis would like.

      “Grapes?” Harry asked a few minutes later, and he already knew the answer, for he knew Louis like the back of his hand: the omega popped grapes like addicts did with pills. He let the omega speak for himself regardless, the boy pushing the cart slowly while Harry fought to keep the same leisure, lazy pace. Louis _looked_ more or less okay; his shoulders were relaxed and he was calm. However, it wouldn’t last much longer. Harry could feel the air getting thicker which every minute that passed, much more quickly than he or even Louis had thought. Louis only had a little bit more time of relief before everything started to become too much. He could only imagine what was going on in the boy’s head.

      Louis hummed in approval, and Harry smiled a little bit, nodding silently as he reached out and grabbed a wet, holey bag of green grapes, setting it down in the cart beside a loaf of bread he’d picked up just a few minutes prior. Louis looked down into the cart for a few long moments, and it was a little weird, but not overly concerning.

      “How are you feeling?” Harry coaxed, eyes scanning Louis’ face. “Come on, baby, let’s walk just a little faster.” The tips of Louis’ ears were bright pink, peeking through disheveled, damp hair. Louis looked up quickly to meet his gaze, appearing to be a little startled, and Harry concluded that the blush was on his face, too, staining his cheeks and working its way down the sides of his neck. His eyes were wide and doe-like, pupils blown out of the ordinary. They weren’t glossed over like Harry knew they soon would be. He’d read about that.

      “I’m...fine,” Louis replied with a shrug of one shoulder, biting his lips between his teeth. He started to pick up the pace, thankfully, teetering so carefully, following the motions of his body,  knowing the way that it acted even if he didn’t like it.

      Harry inhaled through his nose, testing the waters. Louis’ scent was there, for sure; sweet, but not as heavy as it would ultimately get. Right now it merely hung in the air, falling off in tendrils from Louis’ body. It was on the road to downright intoxicating, and Harry had to stand up straight and clench his hands into fists.

      “I thought you’d have just a little longer,” he murmured, mostly to himself, but Louis caught onto it, pouting some. He curled in just a little bit on himself, leaning against the cart more. Harry wished that Louis had at least worn one of his sweatshirts, but he knew that Louis had probably purposefully worn one of his own that morning. If he’d been wearing one of Harry’s, his scent would have been a little more smothered.

      “I’m okay, Harry,” Louis insisted, but his voice broke, shaking in a way that proved that not even he believed it. The omega hesitated as they walked a little further, and Harry felt his eyes on him as he grabbed dried fruit chips, tossing them into the basket. When he finally spoke up again, his voice was hoarse. “It wasn’t supposed to happen today, Harry, I _swear_.”

      “Baby,” Harry said kindly, settling behind Louis and putting his larger hands over his omega’s smaller ones, walking them a little faster down the aisles. Louis’ hands were hot to the touch, shaking just a little, and Harry had to put his thoughts away because that was his job, to stay calm and be the reasoning when Louis’ slipped away. He had to put Louis’ emotions before his own, especially at a time like this. “I know. It’s not your fault. I know how you must be feeling, and I know it doesn’t really help that I’m here, but I’ve got you, I promise. We’re almost done and then I’ll take you right home.”

      Louis looked over his shoulder at Harry and gave him a pained smile, but it was sweet nonetheless. He was the most genuine thing on this entire earth, Harry was sure. He was the best, the most beautiful. He was Harry’s omega, sugary and soft with feisty undertones.

      They were going to be alright.

      Harry was able to pick up chips and sandwich meat before Louis started to fade, dragging his feet and flexing his fingers desperately, his neck flushing a darker red. Harry led them to the cash register and kept the omega by his side as he unloaded the groceries onto the conveyor, trying to keep his own mind on track as well as look out for any wandering eyes around them.

      He knew that there wasn’t any hiding it anymore – Louis’ scent was apparent. It was thick, turning heads and catching quick gazes from those concerned, nosy, and both. He was at the very edge of his heat, one small nudge away. He should have been at home, safe in his room – everyone at the store knew it. _Harry_ knew it. It was one of the reasons why he was sweating and so incredibly nervous.

      “Harry?” Louis inquired, his voice high, and he blinked slowly, hands settling behind his back, over the seat of his pants. He was squirming. “Harry, I’m– I need–”

      “Almost done,” Harry rushed out, swiping his own card and watching anxiously as a bagger stored away the groceries. The cashier handed him a receipt and tossed Harry a glance; it was an older woman with glasses that sat low on her nose.

      “Should I call someone?” she questioned, gaze shifting over to Louis, who was looking down at his feet, whining quietly. Harry shook his head and hastily placed the bagged groceries into their cart, guiding Louis closer with a hand wrapped around his hip. “Is he with you?”

      “He is.” Harry nodded, lifting the last bag into the cart. “We’re courting. I’m taking him home right now.”

      “Mm-hm,” Louis chirped as Harry led them out, removing all of their bags from the cart before pushing it aside and letting it roll into a wall. He gripped Louis’ hand, walking quickly out into the cold, and Louis squeezed his fingers, his other hand still behind his back. “Take me home,” he breathed. “We can mate, ‘n you can knot me over ‘n over until I feel good again.”

      “Not yet, Louis,” Harry gritted out, feeling as if a vice was around his neck. He felt like he was pushing through water, but they made it to his car eventually. Harry threw everything into the back seat before opening the door for Louis. “In you go,” he muttered, gaze finally traveling down to Louis’ hands. It took too long for everything to click. “Are– Louis, are you wet?”

      Louis’ eyes became damp with tears that brimmed his eyelids. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, shifting from foot to foot. “I can’t help it.”

      “It’s okay, little omega, I was only asking. I understand.” Harry wasn’t even sure if all of this was _real_ , because it really didn't feel like it, but he had no time to figure it out. He took two seconds to think before he pulled his sweatshirt over his head, bunching it up and shoving it into Louis’ seat. “There you go, just sit there,” he said gently, taking Louis’ hand again and helping him into the car. He brushed a thumb over Louis’ flaming cheek. “Don’t be embarrassed. It happens. I don’t mind. We just don’t want it to stain the seat.”

      Louis only gazed up at him, eyelashes fluttering. “Can you kiss me?” he whimpered.

      “Of course.” Harry bent down and kissed Louis a couple of times. When he did, he tasted salt. He pulled away with a small frown, wiping tears from the sensitive skin beneath Louis’ eyes. “I know it doesn’t feel good, baby, and I’m so sorry.” He wished that there was more he could do other than just apologize, but he knew that the one thing that would help was the one thing that wasn’t allowed to happen yet. “I’ll take you home, now, okay?”

      “Okay.” Louis turned in his seat and curled up in it. Harry fastened his seatbelt before heading to his own side, and within moments, they were on the road back to Louis’ home.

      But Louis didn’t make it. They were minutes away, and Louis began writhing, panting heavily as his hands tugged at his own clothes. He was crying, whining loudly, rocking his hips up against nothing with need. “Harry, Harry,” he called, and, fuck, Harry had to ignore him, because he sounded so desperate, and he was being dangerous without him even knowing it. Harry didn’t want to put them at risk of losing all the time they had waited to mate. “Harry, I need– please, Harry.”

      “Louis?” Harry gripped the steering wheel with both hands, thoughts racing. Louis spread wide and ready; Louis laid out soft and needy underneath him; Louis finally caught on his knot. _Stop_. “I need you to listen to me, Louis. I can’t touch you, because if I do, I’m afraid I won’t stop.” Louis cried out as if this was the worst news imaginable, and Harry hushed him, the soothing sound simmering in his throat until Louis fell silent. “So I need you to, uh, touch yourself, okay? You’ll feel better, I know you will.”

      “What?” Louis gasped, but his hand began to move anyway, slipping down the front of his jeans. He immediately moaned, and Harry cursed.

      He didn’t look over. He pretended that there was nothing to see, keeping his eyes on the road. “Good, baby,” he said, “just like that. Pretend– pretend it’s me, if you have to.”

      “Harry,” Louis cried again, softer now, squirming in his seat. Only half a minute passed before the omega was swearing, kicking his legs out with what was likely an orgasm, his release quick and what looked to be helpful, judging by how he relaxed in the seat.

      “ _Good_ ,” Harry repeated, turning into Louis’ neighborhood. He was trying so hard not to look at the omega that his eyes were straining, causing his head to throb. He could only imagine how good he looked, submissive and pliant, body ready,  _made_ , for Harry. “You’re so good, my omega,” he praised, hoping to distract the both of them as he rolled down the street at a speed that was definitely illegal. “You always listen so well, I’m so proud of you.”

      It made Louis blossom into bright greens and pinks, right in the seat beside Harry. It was something that Harry couldn’t look at, and it tore him apart, but he made a quiet, silent promise to turn his blooming flower of an omega into an explosion one day.

      Finally, he made it into Louis’ driveway. He got out, grabbed the groceries from the back, fitting them all into one hand as he made away around the car to open the door for Louis. “You’re home,” he said, and his own words lifted a weight off of his chest. “Come on out, wait– yeah, get your seatbelt off first, there you go, watch your dirty hand. Do you have your keys?” Louis groaned. “Never mind, I know where your spare is. Come on.”

      Harry urged Louis up the front steps, balancing the groceries and the omega's book bag in his arm while the other one dug into the plant beside the front door in order to find the key. Once he had it, he unlocked the door, all but throwing everything inside while he nudged Louis in.

      “Can we make love now?” Louis asked hopefully, and when Harry turned to face him, his eyes had officially glossed over, his blue irises almost overpowered completely by his pupils. He looked like he was dizzy, standing in the foyer. “We’re home, wanna mate now, I want your knot.”

      “ _No_ ,” Harry squeaked, taking the groceries and putting them on the kitchen counter. He shook his head. “Go upstairs, Louis.”

      “Harry–”

      Harry turned around, a growl rumbling in his throat. It caused Louis’ eyes to go wide, his lips parting, and Harry didn’t like growling at him, but he needed Louis to listen. “You’re hurting, I understand that,” he said lowly, calmly. “And I’m not supposed to be here, but I am, and that’s making it even harder for you. I understand that, too. But I’m trying to take care of you, and I’m doing that by making sure you have food and by _not_ mating with you, because we’re waiting for that, right?” He didn’t give Louis time to answer. “We’re almost there, but right now I need you to be good for me, and I need you to go upstairs to your nest and spend your heat up there. I can come check on you, but I won’t stay. I can’t, even though I want to. Because it’s hard for me to be here, too, while you’re like this." He swallowed, throat dry. "But in a couple of days, when this is over, I’m all yours, and we’re gonna talk about what happened yesterday, okay? And we’ll be okay. We _are_ okay. But now, I need you to do this for me.”

      Louis’ lip trembled. “Alpha,” he whispered, nodding his head quickly. “I love you.”

      Harry smiled, even though it was tight.  _That_ was Louis, underneath all the heat, all the hormones and nerves. “I love you, too, Louis. Always. Go upstairs, now.”

      With a shaky sigh, Louis turned and started up the steps, leaving Harry by himself for the first time in what felt like hours, when in reality, it couldn’t have been more than just one. He unpacked the groceries and put them all away, pulling out his cell and calling Louis’ mother. It went to voicemail, which didn’t surprise Harry, but he left a message anyway.

      “Hi, Johanna, this is Harry,” he said as he put the grapes in the fridge, “Louis started his heat early while in school, but I took him home, and he’s up in his room now, no harm done.” He looked at the time. “It’s currently one-thirty, and I– I didn’t touch him, I promise. I only brought him back. I’m going to text Niall and have him come over until you or your husband get home, because I know I shouldn’t be here, so, uh. Oh. I also went shopping already for him, so he has plenty of food. Okay, I think, uh, I think that’s it. Yeah. Bye.”

      After hanging up, Harry texted Niall a quick _come to Louis’ and watch him till his parents get home! His heat came early_. Once the message sent, he headed upstairs to check on his omega, relieved when he saw his closed bedroom door, his scent disappearing right at it.

      He didn’t open it despite how much his soul screamed to, wanting to give Louis the privacy that he deserved. He could hear Louis inside, though, his voice muffled, a mix of moaning and crying. It broke Harry’s heart, but the boy was safe there, and would be until his heat was over. And, hopefully, he wouldn’t have to feel such pain after this heat; hopefully this was the last one before they mated, and Harry could take care of him like he was made to do. With that thought being the only thing that kept him sane, Harry retreated back downstairs, pacing the living room until he heard a knock on the door.

      As soon as he unlocked it, Niall came crashing in, panting heavily. Harry chuckled weakly, but the sound died in his throat. “Did you run here?” he asked.

     “Of course I fucking ran here,” Niall grumbled, looking up towards the staircase. “He’s up there? He’s okay?”

      Harry nodded, swallowing harshly, tongue thick in his mouth. “Full blown heat. He’ll need water, soon, and food. Give him grapes and a sandwich, and make sure he eats it. He never ate lunch.”

      “What about _you_?” Niall’s eyebrow rose. He was a little guarded, gaze darting rapidly between Harry and the staircase, body tense. He knew what Harry knew; Harry had to get out. It wasn't safe for Harry to be here. “You look pale as shit.”

      “I have every right to be,” Harry said tiredly, grabbing his things. “I’m going home. I need a three year nap. I’ve got the neediest omega in the entire world, you know.” He chuckled. “But, shit, I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all I can't express enough how much your comments/kudos mean to me. writing is my favorite thing to do and you guys' responses make me love it more. each one I read I literally squeal at; you guys are so kind and supportive and I swear I'm gonna print each one out to have forever. I really really hope you're enjoying this so far. everything is appreciated so so unbelievably much and I love u all
> 
> with that said, tell me how u really feel!! lay it tf on me


	9. nine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello all, it's the first day of classes and also the first chapter I'm posting while back in school. this morning in my hist class, the professor talked about Christopher Columbus (who I hate) and I stared at the window and watched someone leaf-blow snow and took a few notes about how chris was a snake. anyway, enjoy this super chill chapter and I love you all.
> 
> also SMALL WARNING: there are mentions of scratches on Louis in this chapter; he's okay, but I just wanted to let you guys know in case that's sensitive for anyone. again, hopefully it's not too bad; I tried to keep it light and not serious.

      Louis needed very little persuading to stay home the next day, a rainy Wednesday with thunderstorms scattered throughout the skies. Harry took the day off, too; when Louis’ family was leaving for the day with their raincoats and packed lunches, Harry wrapped the omega up in warm blankets before taking him to his own home, promising Louis’ mother that he only wanted to take care of him. He felt the need for it deep within him, expressing itself in the way that he wrapped his own scarf around Louis’ neck and mouth, the way he helped him down the steps with a quiet, reassuring hum settled in his throat.

      Louis slept for most of the morning in Harry’s bed, still and bundled up with his head nested in a sea of Harry’s pillows. Harry watched him, mostly, his body wound up and waiting for his omega to wake up needing something; anything. At seven, Louis sat up in a mild panic, unsure of where he was, but Harry was able to coax him back to sleep for a couple more hours. At nine, he just needed to go to the restroom and take off one of the layers of clothing he had on, the latter being what Harry helped him with, pulling his sweater off and letting him curl back up shirtless.

      “Haz,” Louis greeted at around noon, nuzzling his nose against the bed sheets as he pulled them down away from his face, opening his eyes and cocking his head just a little bit to the side to look at him. He didn’t look any better than when Harry had first woken him up to take him back to his bed; granted, he was beautiful, always was, but he was clearly so tired. It dripped off of him like sap from a tree, like a petal from a flower. “What’re you doing?” His lips found a soft smile, and he blinked slowly. “I can feel you starin’ at me.”

      “I’m sorry.” Harry grimaced, standing up from where he sat in the corner of the room and making his way over to where Louis was. He leaned down and kissed his cheek, which was still hot to the touch. “I just wanted– I gotta take care of you, Lou, any way I can. It’s driving me crazy. Will you let me?”

      Louis nodded his head, closing his eyes again. “Yes. I missed you.”

      “I missed you, too,” Harry smiled, running his fingers through Louis’ feathery hair. “Baby, I’m so sorry about the past couple of days, I know they’ve been so hard on you. I’m sorry for what I said–”

      “Hush, alpha.” Louis took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I’m not mad. I’m tired. Sleep, talk later, please?”

      “Okay.” _Of course, of course. Louis first._ Harry nodded, running his hand down Louis arm and tucking the bed sheets around his body. His honeyed scent was peacefully mild but present nonetheless, painting Harry’s sheets in an intricate way that made his entire room smell like _them_. “Sleep well, sweetheart.”

 

~

 

      It was two in the afternoon. It was raining steadily outside, but everything was safe and warm in Harry’s home. More importantly,  _Louis_ was safe and warm, moved onto the living room couch with a turkey sandwich, eyes much more cleared and energy on its way to fully replenished as he ate and watched television. He was in one of Harry’s shirts and then his own boxers, knees pulled up close to his body, plate resting on the couch beside him. He had a couple of scratches on his collarbones, as well as a few nicks on his wrists, which Harry only then noticed, reaching out and touching at the ones near his neck.

      “What happened?” he asked, leaning over from where he sat on the other end of the couch. He touched Louis’  wrist with a delicate thumb. The scratches were really not that bad, thin as hairs, but something within Harry still began to tremble. “Here, too.”

      Louis grunted and looked down as if he could see his own neck, something that was found very quickly to have little effect. Giving up with that, he glanced down at his left wrist, rolling it gently. “I scratched myself on accident yesterday, I think. It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt at all.”

      He was still so soft, voice nothing but a whisper. Harry lifted his wrist and kissed the scar, to which the omega smiled, turning his hand and cupping Harry’s cheek with it. “I’m so sorry,” Harry murmured, kissing Louis’ forearm next, up to the bend of his elbow. He hated that Louis had been scratching himself, clawing at something that wasn’t there, his body turning on itself, instead. “For everything. Your next heat, I’m going to be there, and your nails will only be on _my_ skin, okay? I’ll give you everything you need.”

      “I know.” Louis’ smile grew. “Thank you for being here. It sucks to be alone and feeling icky. Now I’m just...feeling icky.”

      “I’ll always be here.” Harry picked up Louis’ sandwich, holding it up to his lips. The omega rolled his eyes but took a bite, pushing Harry’s hand away gently afterwards. “Um, you’re perfect, okay?” Harry blurted. Louis raised an eyebrow, still chewing, and Harry nodded seriously. “You’re perfect to me. You’re _everything_ to me. And I appreciate what you and your body do for me and for us, for our future, and I’ll never take advantage of that, okay? And I’m so sorry I never considered how you would feel about your heats. And I’m sorry that I just assumed that you were just being finicky, when I know now that you put a lot of thought and care into it.”

      “You didn’t mean it.” Louis shrugged. His cheeks were red and Harry could tell that it wasn’t solely from his retreating fever. “And it upset me a lot, but I know you care, and that you would never mean to hurt me. So I forgive you.”

      Harry let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, thank you.” He kissed Louis’ forehead. “I want nothing more than for you to love yourself as much as I love you,” he whispered. “Because I love everything that you do, whether it’s biological or just _you_ .” He wrapped his hand soft and loose around the back of his omega’s neck, fingers teasing at the supple nape of it. “ You can be an omega and still be Louis. It isn’t all that you are, but it’s part of you, and it’s ugly at times but also beautiful. I want to be there to help you embrace  it, give you what you need, and ease your pain when you’re hurting. And you just let me know _when_ and _where_ , and I’ll take care of the rest. Or, if you need space, I will gladly give you that, too. Because, Lou, I live for you.”

      “Okay, Harry,” Louis said with a sniffle, hands coming up to the side of his face, pulling his head down for a kiss. He was crying again, sensitive and sweet, skin flushed and fingers shaking. His heat was over, surely, but his hormones had not settled yet, and this was clear as his omega cried for what seemed like the hundredth time. “I love you. You’re my kind alpha, I love you. Thank you.”

      Harry kissed him for long moments, nipping at his lips while his thumbs wiped his cheeks. Louis kissed him back slowly, sluggishly, like he was half asleep, and Harry eventually pulled away, helping the whimpery omega stretch out on the couch. “Rest,” he said, moving Louis’ sandwich plate out of the way. “Are you hot? Do you want me to get a cool washcloth for you?” He smiled. “Blow on your cheeks?”

      “Yeah,” Louis said with a tiny, wet laugh, throat catching up in little sobs. “I’m okay– I’m not sad– I just can’t–”

      “Shh.” With a chuckle, Harry bent down, body at an awkward angle as he nestled his head into Louis’ neck, nosing at the skin. “Relax for me, omega,” he urged, kissing the hot mark just below his ear, the one that held his scent more than any other part of his body. Just once. “Deep breaths. You can cry if it helps you, I understand, but you’re wearing yourself out.”

      Louis followed his words, inhaling shakily and releasing deep sighs. Slowly, his body began to slacken, muscles easing one by one until he was no longer tense and rather something like dough, and Harry kissed his neck once more before drawing away.

     “There you go,” he smiled, sitting up straight. “I’ll be right back, okay? I’m just going to go into the kitchen to get a cloth, and I’m going to make it real cold for you.”

      Louis nodded his head, sniffling one strong time before closing his eyes. After a fleeting moment, Harry left for the kitchen, rummaging through the drawers until he found a hand towel. It was used to dry dishes at one point, but it was clean, so Harry ran it under cold water, wrapping ice cubes up with it afterwards. He brought it out to Louis, sitting back down on the couch and helping Louis so that he was leaning against his own chest, legs strewn across his lap.

      He ran the cloth down Louis’ bare legs, starting at the top of his thighs where his boxers stopped and making his way all the way down to his ankles. Louis didn’t respond to his ministrations other than a slight twitch of his toes, but Harry continued anyway, wiping down the backs of his knees and the along the insides of his thighs.

      Next was his belly; Harry lifted Louis’ shirt and ran the cloth over the pale skin there, finding just a couple more of those hairline scratches. He frowned, but he wiped over the skin anyway, keeping quiet because he could feel Louis’ breath evening out as he drifted off. The muscles of his abdomen jumped when Harry neared that little pocket of ticklish skin, but he spared the omega for now.

     He coaxed the cloth over Louis’ hands and up his arms before moving to his neck, treating him with as much care as he could muster as he chilled the skin that was the warmest. He wiped his cheeks until they were ice cold and bitten red because of it, and by then, Louis was asleep completely, his eyelashes fluttering as Harry swiped the cloth once over his forehead.

     Harry tossed the washcloth to the side and cradled Louis in his arms a little better, maneuvering the omega’s head against his shoulder. He let him rest, even let him snore, and when he started to stir with his cheeks flushing pink again, Harry blew on them and tried not to laugh when Louis’ nose wrinkled up in his sleep.

 

~

 

      “Hazza, darling.”

      Harry’s left cheek received a wet kiss. A few more words were spoken, and then he was given another kiss to the opposite cheek. A heavy weight was set in his lap, and Harry grunted, arms closing around the object and only holding tighter when said object laughed. “Hm?” Harry groaned, opening his eyes. He got a faceful of chestnut hair and pretty blue eyes, and he smiled, lifting a hand to cup Louis’ cheek. “Hey, you,” he whispered. “How are you feeling?”

      “I’m feeling fine.” It looked to be true. He was alert and smiling again, bright and beautiful. There was something within Harry that alerted him that Louis was still a little delicate, still more emotionally exposed than he usually was, but other than that, he was as good as new. “You fell asleep, slept for a _while_. I think you were as tired as me.”

      “Maybe.” Harry laughed, tucking an arm behind his head. He’d had a hard time sleeping the night before; he couldn’t settle knowing that Louis was in heat, alone and trapped in his room. He’d always hated the fact. “What time is it?”

      “A little after five. Your mother came home and then went back out to pick up dinner. She invited me to stay. Is that okay?”

     “Of course it’s okay.” Harry leaned forward and gave Louis a gentle kiss. “Do you need a shower? I’ve got plenty of clothes for you to wear. I love when you make them smell all sweet.”

      “You wanna take it with me?”

      “Huh?” Harry’s brain short-circuited, and before he could get it working right again, Louis was climbing out of his lap and taking him by the hands, pulling him up from the couch and walking with him to the staircase. They climbed it slowly, with Louis walking backwards half of the way, eventually letting go of one of Harry’s hand so he could face forward. “Lou, are you sure? I’ve never...we’ve never...you just ended your heat and my– my rut could come early and– and subtly. I dunno if we should.”

       There was something so nerve-wracking about showering with Louis. In all of their time together, they hadn’t done that. Harry had seen Louis at his most vulnerable points time and time again: he’d seen him crying, he’d seen him in the middle of an orgasm, and he’d seen him just yesterday in heat. Showering with him, however, was an instance where he’d never seen Louis, and he didn’t think that he _would_ , not anytime soon. He’d always thought that couples showering together was something that middle-aged parents did while their kids were napping. He didn’t think he’d earned the right to do that with Louis yet.

      Louis didn’t say anything until they were in Harry’s bathroom, so silent that it became daunting. He closed the door, turned on the light, and then turned to face Harry, lips pressed into a smile that showed no teeth, eyes having softened over the course of their walk up the steps. “You already know that I trust you,” Louis said, slipping his hands up the front of Harry’s shirt. It was a slow process, hands fully aware of what they were doing as they ran over Harry’s skin, taking the shirt with him. Louis pulled it up over his head, discarded it, and then kissed Harry’s chest, right over his heart. “And I know you worry about us mating before it’s time, and you think it’d be your fault if we were to.”

    Harry nodded. _Yes._  Aside from being afraid that he couldn’t give Louis what he needed, that was his biggest fear.

     “And yesterday, that could have happened, but it didn’t. And I knew that it wouldn’t. I didn’t know much, but I _did_ know that you’d only do what you had to, which was getting me back home safe and sound. You even told me. I heard you.” Louis’ hands settled next on the waistband of Harry’s pants, with his eyes boring into him for some sort of sign that he had to stop, but Harry only swallowed. “We’re only showering, Harry. We’ve definitely done far less innocent things, after all.”

      It was true, and Harry laughed a little, but it didn’t do much to ease his nerves. He let Louis undress him down to his socks, and when the omega went to turn on the shower, Harry toed them off on his own, kicking them near the bathroom cabinet.

      Louis came back and stood in the same spot, right in front of Harry. “Go ahead,” he said quietly, eyebrows raised encouragingly. “You can undress me. I’m yours.”

      There was something so painfully intimate about it. And Louis was calling the shots, something not known for an omega to do, but Louis had never been typical. With hands moving as if they were automatic, Harry guided Louis’ shirt over his head, letting it fall to the tiled floor. His boxers were next, with Harry pushing them down his bony hips with fingers ghosting along his skin, and Louis simply stepped out of them before taking his hand again.

      Together, they entered the warm shower, steam already forming around their bodies, thickening up the air and trapping them together, encasing their love. Louis’ hair quickly stuck to his head, the sides of his face, and he ran his hands up Harry’s chest again, arms wrapping around his neck so slowly like he was parting the water. “You’re fine,” he whispered when Harry’s hands shook, wanting to touch Louis’ wet skin, but not knowing a single place where it was safe to do so. “Trust yourself the way that I trust you, Haz.”

      “Lou,” Harry muttered, strained, but he placed his hands on the dip of Louis’ waist, trying not to grip the flesh too hard.

      “Shh,” Louis said calmly, grabbing the bar of soap. He slid it up Harry’s arms, over his chest and neck, and down to his hips, from one side to the other, running it below his navel. Still, he was so slow, and suddenly they weren’t just taking a shower. Something was happening that would last forever, something that smelled like cucumber soap and like a dream with sparkling lights and colors. “You’re doing fine. You’re okay.”

     He wasn’t talking to Harry; he was talking to the alpha within him.

      Louis carefully slid the bar of soap into Harry’s palm, and Harry reciprocated Louis’ actions, cleaning him and trying to keep his thoughts on doing exactly and only that. But his mind always wandered against his will, and he thought about Louis’ skin, which was far too clear for his liking. Harry wanted to bruise it with his teeth, with his hips, with his fingers. He wanted Louis red and purple for days to come, wanted him to just _move_ and feel it, feel what Harry had done and would do again–

      “I’m sorry,” Harry suddenly whispered, running the bar of soap over Louis’ shoulders. This was much different than wiping Louis’ skin with a washcloth – now Louis was naked and so, so wet, his skin slippery and hot. He couldn’t forget it. “I’m, fuck– I’m so sorry.”

      Louis took one small step back, his eyes flickering down for just a moment. Harry was getting hard, embarrassingly so and embarrassingly _fast_ , but Louis only shook his head, eyes falling steady on the alpha’s face once more. “It’s okay, I don’t mind,” he reassured quickly, voice unwavering. “You can’t help it. But we’re just going to shower, okay? Just this.”

      “I know.” Harry nodded hastily, nails creating crescents in the bar of soap. He could do this. Being naked didn’t mean anything; he had to appreciate Louis’ body for all that it was, and the alpha in him had to know. Louis was not just a depository for semen and children.

      Louis washed his hair, and then Harry’s, with shampoo dripping slow and quiet down the sides of their face. They stood like the walls were closing in on them, touched in ways that didn’t have some sort of end goal. Louis trailed his fingers along Harry’s back like he was writing a secret into his skin, and Harry let his hands roam with his own close supervision, down over Louis’ bottom, to the backs of his thighs. Rather than thinking of Louis with them spread open, he thought about little children hiding behind them, squealing with eyes as wide and blue as Louis’ and dimples as prominent as Harry’s. He thought of Louis laughing, as beautiful and sweet as ever, the perfect parent, the perfect, most well-rounded individual. And instead of thinking of Louis’ lips moaning his name, he thought about him singing their kids to sleep, teetering around some imaginary living room with a small one on his hip. His lovely voice, the way it went high when he was excited and went dark when he was frustrated. He thought about taking care of Louis and whatever offspring that came along for the rest of his life, keeping them warm and fed and happy. He _knew_ he could do it.

      Louis let out a gentle sigh against Harry’s collarbone, one that let Harry know that he was doing something right, and that the omega felt calm and safe. His hand slid up the plane of his back, nails clutching at his shoulder with a lazy grip, while the other one held him around the middle. _Calm and safe_.

      Harry cupped the back of Louis’ head as they stood together, water turning lukewarm above their heads as it cascaded around them. He pressed a kiss to it before burying his nose in the sweet smell of his hair.

_Calm._

_Safe._

      He felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments and kudos' so so very much. I can't tell you guys enough. let me know what you think!!


	10. ten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter is very very chill and pretty short, and I apologize for that, but I can promise you that the next ones will be more interesting, longer/fuller! I guess you can consider this kinda as a filler or a bridge between the last quarter of the fic. Also! There are about 15 chapters in total, as you can probably see :) I hope you enjoy!

      “Hey– _woah_ , you smell.”

      “Excuse me?” Louis frowned, stomping one foot onto Harry’s squeaking front porch grumpily. It was cold outside; so, so cold for the beginning of November. The leaves on the trees had died and had been stomped to dust by playing children. Now, all that was left of fall were a handful of spindly trees and bone-chilling cold. Louis hated it; he enjoyed the sunny warmth of the summer, when they could lounge around shirtless and make frozen treats for Louis’ sisters. “How are you going to greet your boyfriend like that?”

      Harry closed his eyes and placed a hand on his forehead as if he had forgotten something dire. When he looked at him again, he was grinning sheepishly. “Oh, I’m sor–”

      “No, no.” Louis scoffed and reached out, shooting Harry a look as he gripped the door handle. “We’ll try again.” He closed the door, stared at the wood, and then knocked on it again, shrugging his shoulders up close to his freezing ears.

      The door swung open. Harry was laughing, extending the arm that wasn’t holding the door open out wide. “Hi, my beautiful angel. I’m so happy to see you.”

      Louis giggled and entered Harry’s house, nudging the door closed with the flat of his foot and collapsing into Harry’s arms for a hug. “Hi,” he drawled, smothering the word against Harry’s thick sweater. “That was much better.”

      “Was it?” Harry kissed the top of his head, and Louis quickly chased his lips for a brief greeting kiss, surging up on his toes in order to do so and smiling proudly when Harry looked surprised. “Wanna try one more time? Third time’s the charm, after all. I think I can get it perfect.”

      “You’re just trying to make me stand in the cold again,” Louis said indignantly, and Harry laughed again, dragging him away from the door with arms closed tight around his body.

      “I brought your things back,” Louis said once he’d been properly manhandled into the living room, lifting the bag he had brought over with him. It was an old holiday bag, something that his mother used and reused time and time again. It was filled to the brim with Harry’s things, all the shirts he’d used for his nest. They were all folded neatly, and Louis hated to part with it, but Harry’s scent was wearing off of them, anyway. He’d felt a little bad for taking his clothes in the first place, but now that his heat was over, it wasn’t so detrimental to have Harry’s clothes. The least he could do was return them until then next time he felt compelled to nest. “I washed it all a few times, don’t worry.”

      “Should have kept them soiled,” Harry said thoughtfully, peering into the bag with the tug of his pointer finger against the bag. His eyes traveled up to Louis’ face, and when Louis gave him an appalled glare, the alpha simply shrugged a shoulder. “What? It’s _hot_ . We could’ve put them on the market. Do you know how many people would buy them? And for _how much_?”

      “Are you saying that you want to  _exploit_ my heats?” Louis smiled and sat down on the couch, pulling everything out of the bag and setting it on the coffee table neatly. “Just to make a quick buck? You’d let other alphas pay for my used nest? Weird. You’ve always been the jealous type.”

      “You’re right.” Harry shook his head, crawling behind Louis on the couch and placing his large hands on his hips. He hooked his chin over Louis’ shoulder, and Louis lifted a hand to his head, carding his fingers through his curls. They were damp and smelled extra fruity, and Louis figured that he had just showered. It was four in the afternoon on the Sunday that Louis was initially supposed to have his heat on, but he wasn’t complaining now that it was all over with. “I could just keep them all to myself, then.”

      “That’s disgusting,” Louis groaned, rocking his head back. “You’re so gross.”

      “I prefer the term ‘passionate’,” Harry turned his head quickly and pressed a hot kiss to Louis’ cheek. “You do smell different, by the way. Don’t think you can just let it slip by me. Where have you been?”

      “Liam,” Louis vaguely explained, easing back into Harry’s chest fully. It was nice to just sit with him; he felt the best when he was in Harry’s arms.  “We went out. Just got back. Zayn finally courted him, by the way, so they’ve been hanging out _loads_ , so you’re probably smelling more Zayn than Liam. Liam wears his clothes all the time now, which he was doing before they even courted, but he refuses to admit it.”

      Harry was silent for a long while, and when Louis looked back at him, the alpha was blinking. “Who’s Zayn?” he eventually asked. “I got the rest of it, clothes, hanging out...I _swear_ , but…”

      “The alpha you almost lost your mind over a few weeks ago.” Louis scrambled around in order to face Harry, straddling his lap. He picked lint out of Harry’s sweater, chuckling.  “Zayn. He courted Liam. The _hot_ one.”

      “Oh, stop,” Harry whined, eyebrows knitting together as if Louis was sticking him with a pushpin, and Louis smirked, snaking his arms around his alpha’s shoulders. “I remember. I remember.”

      “Liam even showed me more pictures of him,” Louis pressed, dropping his voice low. “He’s got a beard, you know, all dark and soft.” Harry’s jaw began to lock, eyes glazing over with something hostile, so Louis pulled back the reins, offering a sweet smile. “ _But_...he doesn’t have dimples. Or curly hair. I think I’d need an alpha just like that. With beautiful green eyes, too. Zayn’s are just brown.”

      Harry’s eyes softened. A gentle, silly smile graced his lips. “We need to find you one immediately, then,” he said slyly, leaning back casually. “What else do you want your alpha to be like?”

      “Hm…” With butterflies fluttering in Louis’ chest as if this was their first time being in each other’s space, the omega tapped his pointer finger against his chin. He liked when they were playful like this, with no responsibilities, no serious matters such as heats or ruts. This was _them_. “I want him to carry me places and I want him to have a really deep voice. And I want him to be tall.  And he’s got to have a big dick.”

      “Lou!” Harry cackled brightly, slipping his hands around Louis’ waist again, pinky fingers teasing the waistband of his pants. They just rested there, warm and sure. “Vulgar, little omega,” Harry murmured, pressing a kiss to Louis’ nose. “I hope we can find you an alpha that meets all of your very specific, very reasonable expectations.”

      “Me, too.” Louis’ smile stretched across his face, causing his cheeks to hurt. “ I’ll love him with everything that I have, and then some. And I won’t ever have to question whether or not he loves me, too, because he blows on my cheeks when I’m hot and lets me steal all of his clothes even if he bluffs and says he wants to sell them on _eBay_.”

      “Ah, no, I didn’t specify _eBay_.” Harry shook his head, leaning forward and pressing a wet kiss to Louis’ lips. “Amazon could work.” He kissed his cheek. “Or.” He kissed his jaw. “Maybe.” His neck. “Craigslist.” His lips met their final destination, right underneath Louis’  ear, where he bit him gently, just a simple, painless graze of smooth teeth with canines that proved a gentle threat. Louis shivered, fingers twitching on their own. Harry wouldn’t ever break the skin – not yet. These hickies were temporary, just a promise of what was soon to come. “Can I mark you again? And then we can watch a movie?”

      Louis nodded, closing his eyes as a happy sound escaped his throat.

  


~

 

      They never really went out on official dates. They hung out more times than they would ever be able to count; they watched TV series together  and went to parks when it was warm to kick a ball back and forth. They ordered McDonald’s and ate it in Harry’s car, sharing drinks and stealing fries from each other’s bags while listening to songs that they didn’t really know the words to. Sometimes, they just laid in Harry’s bed, squinting as sun rays slipped through the closed blinds and painted the room sunny and striped. It was simple and all that Louis could ever want.

      The last time they went to a fancy restaurant was the day after Harry had courted him. It had been a means of celebration, and neither of them had been able to drive yet, anxiously asking their parents to _hurry up_ as they sat anxiously in the front seat because they didn’t want to be late. They’d been young and unsure how to dress for such a fancy occasion, but they were obsessed with each other, eyes glued to each other’s faces and legs fidgety underneath the table, ankles locking because two feet away was still too far away for two kids falling in love.

      Louis was a little confused when he found himself sitting at a _fancy_ restaurant that night, the lights dimmed above his head and one of Harry’s sweaters sitting heavy and wooly on his shoulders. He hadn’t dressed for anything like this when he’d gone over to Harry’s house that afternoon, but Harry had insisted that he would be fine if he threw on a nice enough sweater. Louis merely hid his tattered sneakers under the table, and he never once felt insecure about it because on the ride to the restaurant, Harry had told him he was beautiful until he  had butterflies twisting in his stomach and blood burning hot in his cheeks.

      “What’s your motive for this, again?” Louis asked as he looked around, placing his hands in his lap and patting them against his thighs. Everyone around him had at least ten years on the both of them and they all spoke at such a low volume, hiding smiles behind glasses of wine. They were certainly out of place as seventeen-year-olds, but Louis felt as if they were in their own world. It wasn’t hard to feel like that with Harry.

      “Loving you,” Harry replied easily, looking up at Louis briefly from where they were previously looking down at his menu. _He_ was dressed so nicely, in a tie and everything, hair forever unruly because he was still a teenage boy. He was so handsome. The alpha smiled. “Is that okay?”

      “No, I think there’s some sort of ulterior motive.” Louis took a sip of his water, sitting back in his seat and giving Harry a steady glance. Harry stared back at him, the low lights above causing his eyes to glow dark green. Their contest held out for a solid minute before Louis pursed his lips and nodded his head. “See? I got it. You’re trying to wine and dine me so you can take me home and have your way with me.”

      “Is that what I’m doing?” Harry chuckled and tilted his head to the side. “Have you got me all figured out?”

      “I do.” Louis nodded his head.  “But sorry, Styles, I don’t lay on the first date.  I’m not that kind of guy.”

      “Oh, well, do you mind leaving, then?” Harry frowned playfully like a puppy. “I’m trying to keep this date occupied for someone that will let me take them home.”

      Louis laughed, raising his eyebrows. “Oh, yeah, no problem. I’m sorry.” He made no move to stand up, though, and then they were just staring at each other again as if this would be the last time that they would ever be able to do so.

      “I just wanted to make sure that we were alright,” Harry said truthfully, picking at his napkin. He gave Louis a soft smile, one that was just a turn of his lips, oddly a little nervous. “The last couple of weeks were weird, I know.”

       Louis hummed. The alpha was right; they’d had plenty of little bumps in their road of a relationship. They weren’t necessarily bad bumps, but they startled them nonetheless. They had arguments like every couple had; Louis had been stressed before and Harry had gotten ahead of himself before. Harry helping him home while he was in heat was something that had never happened before, however, and regardless of how stressful it had been, they had still come out on top. “Yeah,” Louis agreed, looking down at his hands. “I really do trust you and there’s nothing in the world I want more than to be with you, and to sometimes argue with you, and to hash things out with you. Because that’s our job, to figure things out. I think we’re okay. We always are, right?”

       “That’s right.” Harry’s smile stretched wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you guys think :) much love to everyone, kudos senders and especially commenters xxx.


	11. eleven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! I'm in a good mood and felt a little bad for the short and pretty lame chapter. hopefully this makes up for it. this is the chapter in which harry struggles. enjoy!!!

      Harry’s rut came right on time, exactly when Louis had expected it. Compared to Louis’ heats, Harry was more or less subtle in the days leading up to his rut, as it typically was when it came to omegas in comparison to alphas – at least physically. Louis had been with him for a small handful of all of his ruts, though, and he was around Harry enough to notice the little bends in his mood when he was about to start one. While Louis grew feverish and sensitive, Harry just grew possessive and angry, and it was always a mix between cute and sexy and downright annoying.

      On the third Monday of November, Harry insisted on driving Louis to school. He always went with Niall, they both knew; even though his best friend had a car, they usually rode the bus simply because that was where they had first met, and where they had started every day together for years on end. It was just a _thing_ , but that morning, Harry called him as he was putting on his shoes, rattling the quiet atmosphere of that morning.

      “Good morning,” Louis sang, still sleepy, but excited to hear from Harry nonetheless. Usually he only got a text with a plethora of emojis and waited to see the alpha at school.

      “Hey, baby,” Harry said, “will you be ready in ten minutes? I’m picking you up.”

      “Why?” Louis wriggled his left foot into his shoe, tucking the phone between his shoulder and ear as he moved to pack up his book bag. Through his closed door, he could hear the girls getting ready, the older ones chattering excitedly and the littlest ones whining, clearly upset with having been woken up so early. “Is Niall okay?”

      “I mean, I guess so.” Louis could practically hear Harry shrugging, could hear it in his voice, and he rolled his eyes.

      “Then why can’t I ride with him?” he pressed.

      “I don’t know!” Harry sighed in frustration. “I just want you to ride with me today, okay? It that okay with you? Will you be ready in ten minutes, or not?”

      “Okay, Haz, okay. Jeez.” Louis huffed out a dry laugh. Harry’s hostility wasn’t worth starting anything over; he was just in a mood. “I’ll be ready. I’ll see you soon.”

      “Good. _Thank you_ , little omega, I’ll see you.”

      Louis hung up with another roll of his eyes, but he brushed it off fairly quickly. He gathered the rest of his things, slipped his phone into his pocket, and left his room, grunting when one of his twin sisters crashed into his legs. “Good morning, sweet baby,” he cooed, kissing her cheek as he picked her up. “Let’s go get breakfast, huh? What did Mummy make?”

      Carrying her down the stairs, Louis went to the kitchen, setting her down when she squirmed in his arms. He kissed his mother next, and then Charlotte, who was fixing her lunch for the day. “Morning,” he breathed, snatching the loaf of bread from Charlotte and wrestling out two pieces. “I can’t sit down for breakfast,” he explained as he slipped the slices into the toaster. “Harry will be here soon.”

      “Oh?” Louis’ mother transferred freshly cooked bacon from the pan onto a few paper plates. The girls dove for it, quickly going to the dining table to dig in. “Has Niall gotten sick?”

      “Niall is probably just fine,” Louis grumbled, leaning against the counter and pulling his phone out of his pocket. _Harry’s taking me to school today_ , he texted his best friend. _No idea why but I’ll see you later._ “His rut is starting, so, naturally, he’s being a pain.”

      “Aw, poor guy.” Louis’ mother chuckled. “I love Harry. Cut him some slack today, okay? He can’t help it. You know that’s not how he usually is.”

      “I guess so.” Louis threw a look over his shoulder, grinning at his mother. “Still annoying, though.”

      All too soon, and almost immediately after Louis’ toast popped out of the toaster,  a car horn was heard; two quick, little honks. Louis buttered his toast hastily, wrapped it in a paper towel, and wished his family farewell before leaving out the front door. He trotted down the stone steps and hustled along the pathway as if he could outrun the cold.

     “Hey, my grumpy alpha,” Louis greeted as soon as he entered Harry’s car, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Harry caught his chin before he could pull away, and he connected their lips, kissing him far too thoroughly for it being so early in the morning. Louis, admittedly, fell into it a little bit, hand on Harry’s chest as he kissed him back, their teeth clashing occasionally, lips cold and wet. He didn’t draw away until Harry had a grip on his lower lip with his canines, and he jerked back with a squeak, wiping the edge of his mouth and shifting in his seat. “Happy to see me?”

      “Yes,” Harry breathed, offering Louis a tight smile before looking into the rearview mirror so he could back out of the driveway. He looked down at Louis’ breakfast once he was on the road. “Is toast enough for you to eat? Do you want me to pick something else up? You’ve got to eat something more than just toast.”

      “No, I’m just fine,” Louis replied, still a little bit flustered. He unwrapped his toast, took a bite of one of the pieces, and then offered the same piece to Harry’s lips, smiling when the alpha took a bite and thanked him with a full mouth. “So, why’d you pick me up for school, again?” Louis asked, taking another bite of the toast after he’d swallowed the first one. “You sounded very cross on the phone.”

      “I just wanted to see you,” Harry mumbled, turning down the street and out of Louis’ neighborhood. “Is that a problem?”

      “It’s not.” Louis shrugged a shoulder, leaning back in his seat and staring out the window. The sky was sunny, but the town wasn’t fooled, the temperature feeling as if it were freezing. He ignored Harry's attitude. “It was just surprising, that’s all.”

      “I’m so sorry that your  _own alpha_ surprised you,” Harry said under his breath, his tone bitter and overflowing with sarcasm. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, knuckles white. Louis scoffed, sticking out his hand and resting it palm-up on Harry’s thigh.

      “Hold it,” he insisted firmly, making a grabby motion with his fingers. Harry shot him a confused look, and Louis raised his eyebrows expectantly. “I love you, and your rut is starting, so you’re being grouchy, which is translating into you just being a dick.” Louis flexed his fingers again. “Hold it so that you know that I’m here for you and that I understand if you just need to be angry.”

      “I’m sorry.” Harry immediately laced their fingers together and lifted their hands, peppering kisses to the back of Louis’. “I don’t mean to take it out on you. You’re perfect. My perfect omega.”

      “I know you don’t mean it, H,” Louis smiled reassuringly, offering Harry his toast with his free hand as a truce. There was only half of the first piece left, so he let Harry keep it for himself while he started on the second one. “How are you feeling? Aside from your crankiness. Hopefully not too awful?”

      “Angry and horny,” Harry answered immediately, but the way he grinned as he drove told Louis that it was kind of a joke. But Louis could tell that it held some truth; Harry had a bit of a glint in his eyes, a stressed one that wasn’t normally there. The latter was something that Louis could tell just by the way that he’d been kissed. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand. “But, no, not too awful. I’ll likely stay home tomorrow; it’ll probably set in this evening. Just wanted to see my beautiful boy today. _And_ I have a test in second period, so.”

      Louis blushed, taking small bites of his toast. “I see,” he whispered, wrestling with a smile. “Don’t get into any fights today, okay? Be good and be grumpy to yourself. If I hear you got detention or suspended, I’m going to be seriously ticked off.”

       “You have my word,” Harry said softly, kissing the back of Louis’ hand again.

 

~

 

     Louis was seriously ticked off anyway.

      Harry was gone at the end of the day. He’d left without a word, and that was a little annoying to Louis, but his annoyance failed to override his sense of worry when he waited after school for an alpha that never showed up. Harry been fine at lunch, totally and a little weirdly silent, hand on the top of Louis’ thigh the entire time. He’d said that his test had gone well, so Louis didn’t know what the problem was.

      Niall had already left on the buses. They didn’t go home together, just _to_ school; Niall always said that Harry kidnapped him at the end of every day, hoarding the omega to himself, which wasn’t a lie. But now Louis was alone with no ride and no idea as to where Harry was. He’d called twice, and Harry's phone had gone to voicemail both times.

      With a sigh, Louis trudged down the emptying hallways, pushing himself out into the cold air of the outdoors and grumpily making his way to the outskirts of the parking lot. All the alphas parked their cars there, including Harry  – Louis didn’t know exactly why, but it was always the hub for the breed, where they shoved each other around and got into heated arguments, fighting it out on the concrete until they were laughing and brushing dirt off of each other.

      As Louis approached, he could tell that the atmosphere was rather calm; a few alphas had their omegas by their side, in their laps or with their arms around them while they sat on the hoods of their cars. Most of them, however, were mateless at least for now, standing with their arms crossed tightly over their chests. Louis recognized a  few of them as Harry’s friends, so he approached, holding his head up high because he’d never been around so many alphas, especially not without Harry, but the last thing he wanted to do was come off as uncomfortable.

      “Hi, guys,” Louis said with a small nod of his head and an even smaller smile, breathing into the palms of his hands in an attempt to warm up. The alphas stopped their conversation to turn their attention onto him, eyebrows raised and smirks greeting their faces, but it didn’t bother Louis. Everyone knew that Harry had Louis. If they didn’t, it was evident by the dark mark on his neck and the hoodie of Harry’s that Louis swam in. “Um. I don’t know where Harry is? I think he left after lunch, or something. Have any of you guys heard from him?”

      “Little Lou lost is big, strong alpha?” one of them replied cheekily, pushing himself up from one of the cars, and Louis rolled his eyes.

      “Whatever, Grimshaw,” he mumbled. “Where is he? I’m worried.”

      “Gym.” Nick shrugged, taking a step forward, but not intimidatingly. Alphas talked a lot of shit, puffed their chests up and held a lot of pride, but most of them were very gentle when handling omegas. It was part of their protective nature. “He didn’t call?”

      “The _gym_?” Louis frowned, but he quickly waved off his confusion with a toss of his hand. It was the middle of the day, a _school day_ , and Harry only went to the gym a few times a month, but it was no matter. He was being weird, anyway. “Whatever. To answer your question: no, he didn’t call. Or text. So I’m kind of stressed out.” He took a deep breath. “Can I have a ride, please? To the gym? I can pay you back.”

      “Sure, Louis, don’t worry about it.” Nick nodded, blank-faced, and caught his keys when someone tossed them to him. The alpha told his friends goodbye and gestured for Louis to get in the car, which he gratefully did, setting his book bag in his lap.

      The ride was silent. Neither of them really felt compelled to talk to one another more than what was necessary; Louis was a courted omega and Nick was an alpha who wasn’t Harry. They could be friends if they very well wanted to, but everything was easier if they each stayed in their lanes. Nick asked why Harry had run off; Louis told him that he was starting his rut. Nick asked how their courtship was going; Louis smiled and said “really well, thanks.”

      In fifteen short minutes, Nick was parked outside of the local gym, unlocking the car doors and looking to Louis expectantly. The lot was mostly empty, since it was the _middle of the day_ , but Louis could already tell that Harry was around, his rainy scent drifting in the air as Louis opened the door.

      “Thank you so much,” he said to Nick, grinning as he got out of the alpha’s car. “I’ll have Harry bring you some money tomorrow, I promise.” Louis closed the door and waved Nick off, and as soon as he was gone, he turned and headed into the gym, happy to get out of the cold and to his alpha even if it meant he was in a humid building that smelled entirely of sweat.

      He didn’t have to ask around or search every area, only having  to follow Harry’s scent. It was a steady trail, and Louis quickly found him in the back corner near a set of hand weights, two thick gloves on his hands and a massive punching bag in front of him. He went at it, hitting the bag as if it were a person who had wronged him, dressed in only a pair of basketball shorts, chest bare and damp with sweat.

     “Alpha,” Louis greeted well before he had made it to Harry, not wanting his mate to get startled. He smiled when Harry did turn around, dropping his hands heavily. “You didn’t call,” he muttered, touching Harry’s arm gently and reaching up to kiss his sweaty cheek. “You worried me.”

      “How’d you get here?” Harry turned back around and hit the punching bag again, and Louis moved to lean against the wall a few feet away, watching the alpha idly. He had his lip snug between his teeth, gaze locked and set on the punching bag in front of him, his narrowed eyes following as it rocked back and forth and side to side.

      “One of your alpha friends gave me a ride,” Louis explained. “Nick Grimshaw.”

      “Fucking Nick,” Harry growled, punching the bag again. He drew back and wiped his sweaty hair out of his face with his forearm. “You smell like him. You shouldn’t ride with other alphas.”

      “You didn’t exactly give me any other choice, did you, baby?” Louis smiled a little, looking over at Harry’s things, which were against the wall beside him. The sweater as well as the jeans that he’d been wearing that day were thrown messily on top of his book bag, and Louis picked each article of clothing up, folding them carefully before setting them back on top of his bag. “Where’d you even find those shorts?”

      “Backseat,” Harry replied shortly. He jogged in place for a moment or two before hitting the bag again, its chains rattling with the impact of the blow. “You told me not to get into a fight, and I promised you that I wouldn’t.” He huffed. “I didn’t wanna let you down, Lou, so I left. Stupid Carson McAllister was being a dick and I swear I was about to knock him the hell out.”

      “I see.” Louis laughed gently. He didn't ask what had happened, because he didn't want to fuel his alpha's anger even more. “Is this how you’re coping? Are you still feeling angry?”

      “Incredibly.” Harry hit the punching bag again as if to emphasize his point. He was growling a little, low and quiet in his throat, teeth bared, and it made Louis' hair stand on end just slightly. He didn't like seeing or hearing his mate in distress. “You shouldn’t be here, my angel, I don’t want you to have to deal with me like this.”

      Louis hummed and sat down on the sticky gym floor. “You take care of me when I’m not feeling well, so I’m going to do the same for you until your rut fully comes.” He watched Harry for a second longer. “I haven’t seen you box in a while. It’s kind of sexy.”

      “Oh, Lou.” Harry made a pained noise and hit the bag a few more times in succession. With furrowed eyebrows, he glanced at Louis. “You can’t say things like that, baby boy. Not right now, okay?”

      Louis grimaced. “Okay, Harry, I’m sorry.” He kept his thoughts to himself and watched his angry, angry alpha expel his angry, angry energy. A half hour passed, and then another, and eventually Harry stilled the shaking punching bag, falling forward with his hands on his knees, sweat dripping onto the foam of the mat underneath him. Louis scrambled up, rummaged through his own bag for the water bottle he’d sipped from throughout the day, and brought it to Harry, rubbing his back.

      “Drink, drink,” he urged, murmuring gentle praise when Harry took the water bottle. He was heaving, barely getting the water down his throat, much less into his mouth.

      “I’ve got to go home, Louis,” he panted, looking at Louis sadly. There was fire in his eyes, and his eyes almost looked unlike him. “I’ve got to get you home, and then I have to–”

      Louis hushed the alpha and nodded, smoothing Harry’s curls out of his face. They were drenched, but that was okay. "Okay, I understand." Louis kissed his forehead and then went to grab Harry's clothes, helping Harry put the sweater back over his head. He _did_ understand. As intense as it had been to be around Harry when he was in heat, Louis knew that it was just as hard the other way around. Louis backed up and gave the alpha his space, gathering his own things instead.

      As soon as Harry caught his breath, they left together, with Louis holding Harry’s hand reassuringly. The car ride was tense, Harry’s scent thick and heady, but he was sweet, anyway, gritting his teeth but still asking how Louis’ day was. They had stopped touching; it wasn't wise for Louis to touch Harry's legs and Harry had started to squeeze Louis' hand to the point of pain. It hadn't been intentional, Louis knew, but everything was better when distance was kept, for now. When Harry finally got to Louis’ house, Louis unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to the alpha, taking a deep breath. 

      “I’ll see you in a couple of days?” he asked, knowing that Harry’s rut would settle in within the next couple of hours.

      “Yeah.” Harry licked his lips, and then leaned forward to kiss Louis’. “I love you so, so much. Thank you for checking up on me. I promise I’ll call next time.”

      “I love you, too.” Louis patted Harry’s chest before grabbing his bag and exiting the car. “Don’t be too naughty, got it?”

      Harry chuckled, kissing Louis again, brief and sweet. “I’ll save it for when I’ve got you with me.”

      Louis grinned. “You’d better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think! super appreciative of each and every one of you guys :)


	12. twelve.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys! I know it feels like I'm dragging this whole fic out but I promise (and as you can see) we are almost at the end ;) thank you to everyone who has read and left kudos and commented, it all means the world to me. enjoy!

      Harry was tired, and he missed Louis. Those two emotions battled it out for top priority from the very second that Harry was coherent enough to think about something other than his own dick, and the latter was winning, because Harry’s brain, at this point, was hardwired for the omega. He would take losing sleep any day if it meant that he would have Louis instead.

      He was back at school that Wednesday, meeting Louis at the lockers that he usually stood at with Niall. He wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist and squeezed a yelp out of him, pressing a few quick kisses to the back of his head, strands of Louis’ soft hair teasing his lips.

      He’s alive!” Niall cheered, pumping his fists into the air with mild yet appreciated enthusiasm. Louis giggled, and the sound was enough to last Harry a lifetime, probably. Definitely. It was drowsy and high, sweeter than he smelled, which was saying quite a bit, since he smelled like melted candy.

      “He’s alive,” the omega repeated in a way that was much calmer and adoring, squirming around in Harry’s arms until he was facing him. He grabbed Harry’s cheeks, pushed them together, and then pecked his puckered-up fish lips, smiling against them. “I didn’t think you’d be here today. How are you feeling?”

      “Good,” Harry hummed, drawing out the vowel. “A little tired. I missed you, though. Missed your scent, missed your kisses, missed your sass…”

      “Gag,” Niall mumbled, and Harry smiled at him, making a face. The beta re-shouldered his bag and then started down the hall, patting Harry’s back.  “I’ll see you two at lunch. Good to have you back, Harry. Your omega was about to have a fit.”

      “Was he, now?” Harry asked. Louis let out a little groan and hid his face in the crook of his neck, mouthing at the skin gently, a sensation that caused Harry to run warm all the way down to his toes. “So, what’s this about? Why was my little omega about to have a fit?”

      “I just missed you,” Louis whined, brushing his nose against Harry’s shirt. “Niall isn’t as good of a cuddler as you are.” His arms wound around Harry’s torso and up his back in order to grip his shoulders. He hid what was undeniably his embarrassed smile. “Didn’t like not being able to see you.”

      Harry hummed, kissing Louis’ head. “I didn’t like not seeing you, either, my angel. We’ll take a nap after school today, how’s that? And I’ll cuddle you until you’ve had enough of me.” 

      “Impossible.” Louis’ lips ghosted up the side of his neck, over the line of his jaw, and to his lips, where he kissed him slowly. “What did you think about during it?” he then asked, which was a sudden, innocently sexy bend to the conversation. Harry recognized it immediately, and a smirk made its way onto his face as he held Louis by the hips.

      “You, of course,” he answered. He leaned down to speak in Louis’ ear, eyes scanning the hallway and lingering just briefly over everyone who passed. “Thought about how I’m gonna mate you so well, how you’re gonna take my cock. Thought about that for hours, working you on my lap with my knot in your tight little ass ‘til you can’t talk.”

      “ _ Oh _ .” Louis cheeks flushed a gorgeous, deep red, and his smile was sheepish, eyes bright. “That’s naughty. It’s a good thing I’m naughty, too.” 

      “Are you?” Harry prompted.

       “I sure am.” It was Louis’ turn to whisper in his ear, head tilted up just a little so he could reach. “‘Cos all I could think about during my heat was the same thing, you fucking me so nice that all I can do is cry for it. And–” The bell for first period rang suddenly, and the omega jumped, eyes widening as if he had just now been brought back to reality. He grabbed Harry’s chin, pecked him again on the lips, and then bolted away. “See you!” he chirped. 

      Harry hardly had time to blink before his omega had disappeared around the corner, leaving Harry with a fresh memory of his intoxicating scent and leaving him more turned on than he probably should have been.

 

~

 

      He was being clingy, he knew; he could feel it in his fingertips every time he reached out for his omega, keeping a hand on the small of his back at all times, or in his back pocket, or around his shoulders, or around his waist. At that point, he wished that he had more arms so he could touch more of Louis. He didn’t want the boy to even leave his side for a moment, which made it a little difficult when they had their separate classes, and even more so when they tried to pass through the lunch line, Harry grumpily removing his hand from around Louis’ middle to pay for his food.

      “I’m gonna go sit with the boys,” Louis said cheerily, tray cradled to his chest. A bright red apple rolled around on it, and Louis made a face, balancing the try in one arm while he stilled the fruit. “I’ll save you a seat next to me, of course.”

       “Wait!” Harry handed the lunch lady a few bills and waited anxiously for his change. It was unreasonable, Harry’s need to have Louis with him, but it was there nonetheless – he wanted to have tabs on the omega at all times. Especially after relying solely on thoughts of him for over  twenty-four hours, Harry was a little sensually deprived, and he’d admit that to anyone right before he killed them. “I’m coming.”

      “Haz, we’ll be apart for  _ literally _ two seconds,” Louis said incredulously, but when Harry gave him a desperate look, he merely sighed. “Okay, okay. I’m waiting, goofball. Don’t get your alpha panties in a bunch.”

      As soon as Harry received his change, his arm was back around Louis once more, this time around his shoulders, pulling him in close as they walked to the table they sat at every day. Liam was gushing about his new alpha and Niall was chatting up a couple of ladies that showed up sometimes and sometimes didn’t. Other classmates as well as mutual friends chattered loudly, hardly breaking their conversation in order to greet Louis and Harry as they slipped into their seats.

      “Harry, are you going to let go of me for half a second?” Louis murmured, looking up at Harry fondly as he shifted in his seat. Harry merely shook his head, as petulant as a child,  to which Louis chuckled and kissed the corner of Harry’s mouth before taking his apple and biting into it. “You’re okay, I get it,” he added, chewing his apple. “Go ahead. Do what you must to ensure your dominance.”

      Harry placed a hand on Louis’ thigh and squeezed it in thanks. It was just good to be able to feel his body, flesh and warm blood and pulses and all. Gratefully Louis understood it, or was at least used to it, because he kept himself close to Harry, resting his head on his shoulder as he ate.

      If they excused themselves ten minutes before their lunch period was up, and if they went into the men’s restroom beelining for a single stall, and if Harry kissed at the gland right undeath Louis’ ear until the omega’s knees were weak and his fingers were trembling, then no one had to know.

 

~

 

      Louis was angelic. He had always been gentle, smooth physically and soulfully, downright soft to the touch and to the mind. He always radiated something gentle, something like the heat of a warm fireplace, contained and controlled even in the moments when he felt like he wasn’t. He was a spring day, bright but calm, lashes like fluttering butterflies fresh out of their cocoons and body lively like bees. He was relaxed now, though, stretched out on his belly with his arms tucked underneath his head, serving as a pillow while his mind wandered. He wasn’t asleep, for his eyelids twitched and his eyes themselves shifted from within, but he was somewhere far off, somewhere that Harry didn’t dare to disturb. He was dancing through consciousness and unconsciousness, never staying in one place for long, and Harry was watching from the front row.

      The covers weren’t pulled all the way up on Louis’ body, resting just above his lower back, giving his exposed, bare skin to the light that filtered in through the opened blinds, bathing it in the gold of the sun. Little, downy hairs were evident especially on his back and his upper arms, and goosebumps could be found everywhere, but he was a work of art that Harry couldn’t bear to taint, not with his fingers, and hardly with his eyes. They were almost two years strong and the alpha still did not believe that he had played his cards just right and had gotten Louis for himself.

      Louis was so beautiful that the word itself lost all meaning. Louis was indescribable, especially at a time like this; no word in any dictionary could do the omega justice, and Harry wished that he were a genius so he could spend his life creating the one term that would wrap Louis up in a bundle of light and joy. One word that described everything beautiful in  the entire universe and every galaxy within it.

      With a gentle, drowsy hum, Louis opened his eyes, bathing the entire room with the same vibrant blue of his irises with just one blink. “Hey,” he whispered, voice rough and high like it usually was when he hadn’t spoken for a while. “I can feel you staring at me.” His cherry lips turned up into a sluggish smile, easy as a flowing stream. “You’re always doin’ that.”

      “Yeah?” Harry rolled from his back onto his side, resting on his pillow while he outstretched his arm to Louis’ head, carding his fingers through the chestnut strands; once, twice, three times, so soft on his fingertips. “What does it feel like, when I stare at you?”

      Louis took a moment to respond, eyes falling to a close once more. He took a deep breath and let it out as if he were pacing himself. “Feels like when you really wanna go home, and you’re almost there,” he explained, eyebrows knitting together the slightest bit as if he were experiencing the frustration right at that moment. “And you’re so tired, and you don’t think you’re gonna make it.” He opened his eyes again, adjusting his cheek in his arms. “But then you finally pull up to the house, and those silly automatic lights in front of the garage cut on when they sense you, and everything’s okay. Feels like I’m finally where I’m supposed to be.”

      Harry’s heart swelled so large that it threatened to kill him. It clogged his chest and thumped sporadically, but all he could do was comb his fingers through Louis’ hair again, encouraged by the gentle purr-like sound that Louis made. “That’s beautiful,” he murmured. He never expected anything less from the omega.

      “You’re not sleepy?” Louis asked, yawning like the words had triggered the action. “You told me you were tired earlier. Unless you slept in class like I keep telling you not to do.”

      “I didn’t sleep in class,” Harry said with a gentle chuckle. He tiptoed his fingers along Louis’ skin, down his neck and his spine. He walked them so slowly, as if each bit of skin that the pad of his fingers came into contact with needed to be studied and memorized. Harry was pretty grateful that he had all the time in the world to do just that. “I’ll sleep soon. You sleep, though, I know you’re tired. It’s in your voice.”

      “That’s ‘cos your bed is so comfortable,” Louis diagnosed, words dripping from his lips like syrup. “I wasn’t sleepy earlier. Smells good, feels good.”

      “Thank you.” Harry was glad he’d washed his sheets as soon as his rut had ended. He drew the bed sheets a little further up Louis’ body, which Louis grunted at, opening his eyes yet again.

      “Can you hold me?” he inquired. Even before Harry answered, he began to uncurl his limbs, the muscles under his skin stretching, joints cracking. He reached out for Harry.  “Wanna sleep with you.”

      “Of course.” Harry turned back onto his back and allowed Louis to roll into his side, draping an arm around his belly and resting his head in the crook of his elbow. Their legs tangled up like vines made for each other, the bed sheets shifting with their movement, causing light to bounce off of the soft material. “Better? Should I close the blinds, or will you be able to nap?”

      “I can sleep anywhere if you’re with me,” Louis insisted. “The sun’s warm, anyway.” He heaved a sigh before settling down completely, fingers toying with the edge of the bedsheets on the other side of Harry’s body. Harry could practically hear the moment that Louis fell asleep, just a few minutes after complete silence, his fingers stilling and his breath evening out against Harry’s skin. Harry, too, dozed off here and there, lured by the afternoon sun paired with Louis’ heartbeat, which was loud in his ears as if he were inside Louis’ chest himself.

      “Harry,” Louis said at one point, stretching one of his legs.

      Harry kept his eyes closed, but tightened his arm around Louis’ body to ensure the boy that he was there. He felt a little lead-y, heavy and weightless all at the same time. “Hm?”

      Louis only hummed.

      Harry laughed, and it was only a huff of his chest, but it took a lot of effort, anyway. “Are you sleepin’?” he asked.

      Louis never responded.

      A little over an hour later, they were both awake again, still trapped in their drowsy haze. They touched, ghosted over each other’s skin like the other was fragile, eyes only half-opened because nothing needed to be seen in order to  _ see _ that they were in love.

      “Do you want tattoos?” Louis asked him, propped up on his elbow as he brushed his thumb along Harry’s bicep. He had a dark red stain on his cheek from where he’d been pressed into Harry’s shoulder, and he had another stain on his collarbone, but that had been from earlier, from some time where Harry had written his love on the boy’s skin in purple and red ink with his own lips.

      “One day,” Harry replied. “Want something that reminds me of you.”

      “Get my name on your forehead. Can’t get any more  _ me _ than that.”

      “That’s exactly what I was thinking, actually,” Harry grinned.

      “What a coincidence.” Louis had another slow, little smile. He yawned. “Don’t ever wanna leave this bed,” he murmured, letting his hand slip out from where it was propping his head back. He collapsed into the pillow, and it fluffed out almost comically, his head swimming in the cushion. “Don’t ever wanna leave you, H. You’re everything to me.”

      Harry leaned forward, the mattress making just one quiet noise underneath him, and pressed his lips to Louis’ forehead, hot and steady. “You won’t ever have to, I promise. I’ll take care of you until the stars fall out of the sky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how you really feel!!


	13. thirteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a weird but lengthy chapter ;) enjoy!

_december_

 

      Louis came down with the flu at the beginning of the month. He felt awful and hot like he always did during his heats, and he threw up all the same, but the only difference to this was the fact that, now, he couldn’t breathe, nose stuffed up and throat sore and raw from relentless and uncontrollable sneezing and coughing. He was confined to his bed per his mother’s orders, and his sisters kept him companying by talking to him outside of his closed door while he moped inside, a trash can at the foot of his bed and half a pack of saltine crackers on his bedside table, crumbs hidden in his sheets.

      Harry got weird and protective as soon as Louis got sick, but Louis made him go to school anyway, promising to give him frequent updates on his sickly, unentertaining health. He sent him numerous Snapchats of his red, irritated nose and videos of him tossing used tissues into the trash can. And at the end of the day, Harry came straight to his house. He always found his own way in, weirdly enough, and he always had some sort of treat with him; cold ice cream for Louis’ throat, or warm soup for his chills.

      It was the second day of Louis being stuck at home from school, and this time Harry entered his bedroom wielding a thick thermos. “Hey, my angel,” he greeted with a sympathetic smile, holding the thermos up for Louis to see. “Picked up some tea for you. How are you feeling? What are you doing?”

      Louis placed one of his pillows at the edge of his bed, letting it join the barricade of others. He leaned back, more or less satisfied. It was only half of an attempt, his arrangement of pillows, but he didn’t have the energy to do much else. “Nesting,” he sniffled, mouth feeling as if he had cotton in it. “I’m sick. Makes me feel better.” He whipped his head to look at Harry when the alpha began to squat on the edge of his bed, a low rumble starting up in his throat that came on its own. “Don’t sit,” he warned. “It’s my nest. Mine.”

      “Right, my bad.” Harry smiled wider, nodding his head in understanding as he stood back up. Instead, he sat on the carpeted floor, lifting up the thermos and setting it on Louis’ bed. He then leaned back on his hands, legs criss-crossed in front of him. “Didn’t know you nested when you’re sick, too. It’s cute.”

      “Sometimes.” Louis wrangled with his blanket, draping it over his shoulders as he grabbed the thermos and twisted it open, smelling its contents. “Felt like shit all yesterday, so I didn’t bother. Figured I’d might as well try to be comfortable today.” He started to cough, and he tried to sooth it with a sip of the tea. “How was school?”

      “Lonely,” Harry replied with a shrug. He gave Louis a dopey look. “Can’t wait for you to get better. Wish I could just hold you, but then I’d get sick, too, huh?”

       “Yeah,” Louis sighed, taking another sip of his tea. Just having Harry here lifted a fog off of his mind. Every moment that he wasn’t with Harry, as dramatic as it sounded, made it just a little hard for Louis to exist comfortably. “I’ll be better soon. My prescription has just been kicking my butt.”

      “Prescription?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. “Antibiotics?”

      “No.” Louis hid a smile behind the chilly, metal rim of the thermos. “Uh, birth control, actually.”

       “Birth–? What?” Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together. “Why are you taking birth control?”

      “So you don’t get me pregnant when we mate, duh.” Louis laughed as his alpha’s eyes widened. “Gotta start it a little early and give my body time to adjust to it so it’ll work when the time comes. Mum suggested that I start it since we’ve only got a few months until our cycles should be lined up, so I went to the doctor’s last week. The immune system gets little whacked up when you first start it, s’why I got sick, but I should be just fine after a couple more days.” He bit into his lower lip, warmth settling deep in his stomach, and it wasn’t just because of the tea. “Surprise?”

      Harry was beaming. “That’s... _fantastic_ ,” was all he could say.

      For the next ten minutes, they just grinned at each other until their faces hurt.

 

~

 

      Harry was good with children. It was one of the things that Louis loved most about him, and he got to see it every time he came over to see him. His sisters loved him; played with his hair and made him portray Ken when they played with Barbie dolls, and Louis sat back and watched. Sometimes, when he blinked, he saw little kids with curly hair and blue eyes. He saw missing teeth and he heard the squeal of the word “Papa!”

     It was Louis’ birthday as well as Christmas Eve. The Christmas tree was up, its colorful lights reflecting off of every available surface of his living room. Wrapped presents were positioned underneath the tree until tomorrow, but all the girls were excited anyway, bouncing up and down and shaking the presents to see if they could guess what was inside.

      Harry had bought them things like lip gloss and hair accessories and nail polish, helping them twist their hair into high ponytails and sitting still as they painted his fingernails. It wasn’t until sometime after dinner that Louis was able to snatch the alpha away, pulling him upstairs and out of sight from the rest of his excited family.

      “Wanted me all to yourself, huh?” Harry teased, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips when they pouted. He lifted his hand to cup Louis’ cheek, an action that Louis leaned into. “You’re warm,” he observed. “Are you overwhelmed?”

      “No.” Louis grinned. “Just happy. Since I’m the birthday boy and all.”

      “That’s true,” Harry said fondly, an arm slipping around his waist. “Happy birthday, little omega.” He had already wished Louis happy birthday via call at midnight on the dot that morning, but hearing him say it in person made it that much better. Having him _here_ made it that much better. This was their third Christmas together and their second together as a _couple_ , but they were just as excited. “You’re officially eighteen. Older than me, but always my baby.”

      “Mm-hm.” Louis preened. “Officially of age to mate. But I _guess_ I’ll wait for you to catch up.”

      “So considerate,” Harry breathed, clicking his tongue. “How do you do it?” He dug his hand into his front pocket and pulled out a thin square box, holding it out to Louis. “But, hey, I got this for you,” he hummed, “as a birthday gift.”

      “You didn’t have to, H,” Louis gushed, taking the box delicately. It had a pretty silver ribbon holding the box itself together, and he thumbed at it curiously.

      “I know.” Harry smiled. “But you deserve it. You deserve the world, but I can’t quite get you that, yet. So I hope you can settle with this for now.”

      “I can settle with just _you_ , ‘cos you’re all I need” Louis declared, lifting his head and kissing Harry quickly a few times on the mouth before opening the box. He peered into it, squinting in the dim light of the upstairs hallway, and a silver bracelet shone back up at him. “Wow,” he whispered, carefully pulling it out. It was smooth and naked on the outside, only a band that was half an inch wide, but Louis’ fingertips grazed something rough and engraved on the inside. He turned it so he could look at it better, noticing the dates carved in so neatly.

      “Uh, it’s the day we met, the day we started courting, and the day we’re going to graduate,” Harry explained as Louis read over the numbers. Louis knew those dates; just like the were on the bracelet, they were forever engraved in his mind, seen as landmarks that led to some of the happiest times in Louis’ life. “I know the last one kinda seems weird, but I thought I would include it because it’ll be the day that we start our lives together outside of school, you know? It’ll be us against the world.”

       “I love it,” Louis whispered, slipping the bracelet on his wrist. He liked how cold it felt on his skin, a perfect reminder of their love. Refreshing and unforgettable. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” With a grin, he kissed Harry yet again, ignoring his siblings as they called for the two of them from downstairs. As far as he was concerned, they didn’t exist right now, not when he had Harry so close. “I have your gift, too. It’s a little silly, and I know that Christmas isn’t until tomorrow, but, uh. Hold on.”

      Louis left Harry standing in the hallway, scrambling back to his bedroom and grabbing the small, long box that had been on his dresser since he had purchased it. He was quick to get back to Harry, thrusting it out to him. “I didn’t wrap it ‘cos I’m not that good at it, and I didn’t want to put you through getting it open.”

      “That’s okay,” Harry said with a soft laugh, opening the box. Inside of it was a necklace much like Louis’ bracelet, silver and shiny, a simple chain with a circular locket as the pendant. He pried it open gently and held it close to his face, examining the small picture tucked inside of it. “What– is this me?” he asked.

      “Yeah,” Louis giggled.

      “Why’s is so grainy? Did you take it? My hair’s so short.” Harry looked up with a smile that was amused as well as confused. “When was this?”

      “Niall took it,” Louis elaborated, “two years and eight months ago, almost. He sent it to me because you had just carried me to the clinic, but I didn’t know what you looked like, so I had him search for you while I was at home, because I _had_ gotten your name. So he found you at your locker, took a picture, and sent it to me. It’s the first time I ever saw you. Thought I’d share it with you.”

      “You’re amazing,” Harry blurted, awed,  pulling Louis in for a hug. Louis wrapped his arms around him and held him close, kissing his shoulder. “Thank you. You’re so sweet. This is the coolest thing.”

      Louis closed his eyes. “Merry early Christmas, Haz.”

  


_january_

 

      “Happy two years!” Louis’ voice was loud the moment Harry’s bedroom door slammed open, and Harry hardly had any time to wake up properly before he had a foot in his gut, and one on his chest, and one so close to his crotch that he panicked, sitting up straight and catching the omega around his waist. He pulled him down on top of his chest, which only got him two knees to the ribs, and he grunted, rolling over onto his side and depositing the omega onto the mattress beside him.

      “Lou, it’s _early_ ,” Harry muttered, rubbing his eyes. As he opened them, he saw that the sun was just barely slipping into the sky, his entire room an easy, light blue. “Who let you in?”

      “Your mother, obviously,” Louis laughed, and he rose to his feet again, jumping on the side of the bed that was uninhabited. “Wake _up_ , alpha, it’s our anniversary! We’ve been courting for two years _as of today_!”

      Harry smiled, peering up at his omega as he jumped on the bed, arms in the air with a wide grin on his face. “Happy anniversary, my angel,” he said fondly as well as  a little sleepily, grabbing Louis by the ankle and tugging him down again. He pursed his lips for a kiss, which Louis happily gave him, a gentle hand on the side of his face, thumbing at the dimple that cratered his face. “So happy you’re mine,” he murmured when Louis drew away. “Happiest two years of my life.”

      “They’d better be,” Louis teased, kissing the tip of his nose. “Thank you for being my hot-headed, jealous, beautiful, caring alpha.” He laughed when Harry made a face. “I love everything you do and I can’t wait for our two years to turn into our twentieth and even our two-hundredth.”

      “Two hundredth?” Harry questioned amusedly, rubbing up Louis’ ankle gently. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I’m not sure we’ll make it to that, Lou.”

      “Of course we will.” Louis maneuvered around until he was laying next to Harry, stretched out on his back with his hands folded across his belly. He was close enough so that when he turned his head, their foreheads were pressed together. “Baby, our love is eternal.”

 

_february_

 

      “I have your birthday present,” Louis whispered, and Harry noticed the sultry little pull of his lower lip between his teeth, eyebrows raised only slightly. He stood in the middle of Harry’s living room with his hands behind his back, body swaying gently from side to side. “Wanna open it?”

      “Yeah,” Harry smiled, sitting up a little straighter on the couch. He watched as Louis slowly made his way over to him, crawling into his lap and sitting back on his thighs. He held either side of his face as he pressed the lightest kiss to Harry’s lips, and Harry kissed him back with a smile forcing its way into it.

      “I had to ask your friends what you would want,” Louis murmured, sitting back and playing with the hem of his shirt. “And they all gave me pretty lousy answers, so I had to improvise.” He stood up as best he could on his knees, popped the button to his jeans, and then seated himself on Harry’s lap once more. The soft skin of his lower abdomen teased Harry; it was hard to keep his eyes on his face. “So I took Niall, went to the store, and had him help me choose.” Louis  leaned down to Harry’s ear, a smirk on his lips that still held a hint of sparkling  fun. “But don’t worry, I didn’t let him see me try them on. I knew you’d hate it, especially if you saw what I ended up getting.”

      Harry growled playfully, wrapping an arm around Louis’ waist and turning them over so that the omega was laying on the couch, hair astray on the cushions and legs caging Harry’s waist. Harry bent down and nipped his neck before he got his hands on Louis’ jeans, tugging them down his hips and wrestling them off his legs. Sitting back on his heels, he gaped down at Louis, who was smiling back up at him, cheeks pink and mouth open in quiet laughter.

      He was wearing lacy, dark green boyshorts, the material hugging his hips, looking so soft and snug around him. They looked especially good on the paler skin of his hips and thighs, since it had been a long while since either of them had been out in the sun. It was too cold still. Harry couldn’t focus on one spot for long.

      “God,” Harry croaked, coaxing a thumb on the very top of Louis’ thigh, slipping the tip of it underneath the material and watching the way Louis flushed darker, biting his lip again. “Beautiful,” he whispered. He gripped Louis’ hip and turned him around so that he was on his stomach, a hand on the small of his back as his eyes shamelessly raked over Louis’ ass, where the underwear hugged him even better. “Shit, tell me you bought more of these,” he pleaded. Louis only giggled, resting his head in his folded arms, and Harry couldn’t help himself: he spanked Louis lightly, humming contentedly when the omega gasped underneath him. “Tell me, baby.”

       “Seven for twenty,” Louis replied. “Then Niall bought me a few more in case you went crazy over them.” He looked back over his shoulder, giving Harry a silly grin. “And I think it’s safe to say you did.”

       “Fuck,” Harry said like it was some form of agreement, palming Louis’ ass in his hands. “Lou, can I touch you a little more? I don’t have to, just lookin’ at you is amazing enough, I just–”

      “No, no, please.” Louis wriggled his hips, laughing breathlessly when Harry groaned. “Do what you want. I’m yours. Happy eighteenth. Just– don’t– just remember that we can’t mate quite yet. Don’t get too excited.”

      “Got it.” Harry bent down and sank his teeth into the swell of Louis’ ass, smiling when the omega squealed. “Greatest gift I’ve ever received, right here under me. Even came with a birthday cake.”

 

_march_

 

      “Do you think I’ve gained weight?” Louis asked, pressing his hands to his bare belly as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He looked at Harry through the glass, smiling sadly when the alpha’s expression turned incredulous, clearly thrown off by the question. “I think I’ve been eatin’ more. Have I been eating more?”

      Harry opened his mouth once and then closed it, and for some reason, his silence was enough to quickly make Louis upset, eyes watering as he stared at himself in the mirror once more. It wasn’t a lot of weight, granted, just a little more to his belly and hips, but the change was something he wasn’t a fan of. Louis pulled his lips between his teeth to stop himself from whimpering, and he dropped his hands onto the counter, frowning disapprovingly at himself.

      “I don’t know if you’ve been eating more, Lou,” Harry said softly, coming up behind Harry and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, pulling him back against his chest. “I do think you’ve gained some weight, though. Just a little bit.”

     “Why _the fuck_ would you tell me that?” Louis wailed, trying to scramble free from Harry’s arms. They only tightened, though, and Louis began to cry, vision blurring over hotly. Harry was supposed to _reassure_ him, not _agree with him_.  “Get off of me! You’re so rude!”

      “Hush, little omega,” Harry murmured, taking Louis’ face in his hand and gently forcing his head so that it faced the mirror. Louis squirmed again, tears slipping down his cheeks, but the more that Harry hushed him, the more he could feel himself physically relaxing, every synapse in his brain screaming at him to calm down because that was what his alpha wanted to do and his alpha only did things like that to help him. “You have gained some weight,” Harry repeated firmly, his free hand ghosting over Louis’ belly, right over the area that Louis was stressing about. “And that’s okay. Gaining a little weight isn’t a bad thing. You’re so beautiful, Louis. You won’t ever stop being so stunning, regardless of what you weigh.”

      “I don’t look like you, though,” Louis muttered dejectedly. “You’re all lean and– and you’ve got a flat belly and all these muscles and I’m just– I’m all soft and squishy.”

      Harry chuckled lowly, kissing the crown of Louis’ head. “I love how soft you are,” he insisted. “And of course you’re going to be built a little differently than me. You’re a beautiful, beautiful omega who needs a little bit more to him so he can carry our children with ease, right?” Louis sniffled and nodded once, short and curt. “Yeah,” Harry breathed. “So of course you’re gonna be curvy and soft, ‘cos the kids have got to have someone to always lay on, huh? With their tiny, freezing feet and little kisses.”

      Louis huffed out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. “Yeah.”

      “And I’m just a flat board that they’re gonna come to when they need gas money, or something,” Harry said fondly. “So please don’t worry about gaining a little weight. It may be your birth control, or you’re just hungry a little more often, or your body is just getting ready for the future. You’re the most gorgeous omega there is, but if you’re really that concerned, we can both start going to the gym. Just know that I love you any way you are.”

       Louis licked his lips, turning around in Harry’s arms. “Okay,” he whispered. He felt a little silly, now, but better nonetheless. “Thank you. I’m sorry I’m a baby who cries over everything.”

      “ _Stop._ ” Harry brushed  their noses together in a sweet eskimo kiss. “You don’t cry over everything, angel, you’re okay. Now come and let me love you ‘til you feel as pretty as you are.”

      Louis laughed, scrubbing any remaining tears from his eyes before Harry grabbed his hands and tugged him out the bathroom.

  


_april_

 

      Mid-April, out of the blue, Louis started nesting with a vengeance. It had started with his own things, the usual blankets and stuffed animals that he always used, and he made everything bigger, knowing that this was going to be the nest that he let Harry in, the nest that they would mate in. It excited him, but it also stressed him out, because now his nest had to accommodate the both of them, as well as be aesthetically satisfactory for them both. It made him a little more picky about it, but Harry worked with him regardless, standing back and watching with a close eye as Louis raided his closet one muggy evening.

      “Can’t you just grab a handful of them, Lou, and call it a day?” Harry asked timidly, words slow as if he was trying hard to not say the wrong things. “They all smell like me, I’m sure.”

      “They’ve got to be perfect,” Louis demanded, sniffing Harry’s things briefly. They were all deep winter clothes such as thermal shirts and long johns, none of it being things that Harry would not wear anytime soon now that it was warming up. By the time they mated, it would be warmer outside for the season. “Want it to smell just like you.”

     “I’ll _be_ there, so it’ll definitely smell like me,” Harry furthered, and Louis could hear the grin in his voice. He huffed, the sound edging on frustration, and Harry stumbled over his words as he said, “do what you’ve got to, of course, take whatever you want, just– just keep that in mind, yeah? That’s all I’m saying.”

     Louis picked out a thick sweater and handed it to his alpha with a smile. He didn’t feel much differently than normal; his heat was mere weeks away, and all he had was a guttural need to nest. His brain was on a one-track mind to do just that. “I know,” he soothed. “I just want it to look nice, too. I’m just used to having your things with me.”

      “‘Course, babe.” Harry smiled back. He held all of the things that Louis had picked out for his nest on his hands by the hangars, and Louis could only grin wider at how cute he looked, not quite sure of what to do but trying his best anyway. Louis was forever grateful for him. “Take what you need. I’ll love the nest either way.”

      Louis bounded over to peck Harry’s lips. “Thanks,” he gushed. “I’m excited to be with you, you know.”

      “Me, too.” Harry’s smile softened. “I’m also just a little nervous,” he admitted, looking away just for a moment. “Just wanna treat you well, and give you what you need.”

      “You do that without sticking your dick in me,” Louis laughed. He kissed Harry’s cheek. “Don’t worry. I’ve already gotten an idea of what’s in store. I’m not worried at all.” He winked. “I’m not too hard to please. Plus, anything with you is all I’ll ever need.”

      “Okay, Dr. Seuss,” Harry beamed, cheeks flushing pink and chest puffing out in a way that told Louis that he’d successfully ruffled his feathers, had said just what the prideful alpha had needed to hear. “Go on, pick some more clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me how u really feel! love you all


	14. fourteen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which Louis and Harry finally bang. please enjoy

 

      The closer it got to the end of the school year, the more stressed the school’s population seemed to become. Final exams were being studied for and the seniors were getting ready for graduation; summer whereabouts were being planned and post-school life was being figured out.

      Louis and Harry had already talked about it. Many omegas went straight into child-bearing after school, taking on the roles of maintaining the house, while their alphas either went to school or directly into the workforce. Louis wanted to teach, and he had told Harry this from the start, so he planned to go to school to learn to do just that. Harry wanted to work with his stepfather, had already discussed the job with him, and they had it more or less figured out. They were going to be fine.

      Harry could tell that Louis was overwhelmed; it was the end of May, finals began in the upcoming week, and his heat was creeping its way in, causing him to be jittery and sensitive to any situation. Harry could see it in the way he held himself, with his omega bowing low but Louis trying to stand tall, trying not to let his antsy nature get to him. And Harry knew that he was scared – his very first heat had taken place at around this same time. He had to study for exams as well as get ready for his heat, and while Harry was in more or less the same situation as the omega, he knew that alphas often had it much easier.

      They’d finally linked up. There wasn’t anything that changed like the flick of a switch, but it didn’t take very long for it to be noticed by the both of them; they started working together a little better, physically and mentally, both of them falling quiet, not needed to say much to each other in order to fully understand what the other was saying or what they wanted. It included stares that were held for a  little too long, sensitive touches that gave them goosebumps. It was a _feeling_ that told them the time was near, and all they had to do was wait it out together.

      “How many exams do you have, again?” Harry asked, looking up from his own notebook to peer at Louis, who had his nose so far down in a textbook that Harry wondered if he could smell the words. Harry himself only had a few; he had tested out of two of them, so he only had three to get through, all of them occurring on the Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday  of the following week.

      “Four,” Louis murmured without looking up from the text. Every time they hung out for the past week was to just study, and Harry wasn’t complaining, but it was clearly starting to affect the both of him. He was restless, due to the fact that his rut was rounding the corner as well as the fact that he just hated sitting down for long periods of time doing something as _boring_ as studying. “One tomorrow, two on Tuesday, and the last one on Wednesday.”

      Harry hummed, thumbing through the pages of his notes. “How are you feeling?” he asked after a few silent minutes; he knew that if he bombarded Louis with questions, the omega would get irritated, especially when he was focusing so hard. He figured that he had planned his timing right when Louis glanced up for a brief moment, shrugging his shoulders lightly before his attention was grabbed once more.

      “I’m okay,” he replied with a sigh. “Just wanna get these tests out the way. I’m worried that I won’t make it through them all, before…” His mouth twisted up into a small frown. “Like the first time. I hardly made it.”

      Harry smiled softly. He _knew_ that. The omega was terrified. “If that’s the case, then we can get any of them rescheduled, and you can take them right after your heat ends,” he said encouragingly. “And it won’t even be a big deal.”

      “You’re right,” Louis breathed, turning the page in his textbook. “It’ll be fine.”

 

~

 

      It _was_ fine.

      They both made it through each of their exams; Louis was certain that he’d aced most of them, and Harry was just happy to have them all over with. By the end of the week, they were both buzzing with something more than just the excitement of being done for the year: each of their hormones were on overdrive, preparing for the peaks of their cycles. Harry was as crabby as he always got, taking it out on his pencil as he harshly sharpened them throughout class, hands itching to be around his omega, even more now, due to the fact that it was actually going to happen.

      Louis met Harry at the end of the school day that Wednesday, pupils dilated and cheeks flushed. He looked better than normal, the front of his hair a little wild like he’d been running his fingers through it, and Harry knew that the reason he thought Louis looked especially good was because the omega was just shy of his heat. “Hey,” he said monotonously, and a delicate smile graced his lips as he leaned forward to kiss Harry’s cheek. “How’re you?”

      “I’m okay,” Harry answered, sliding his arms around Louis’ waist. The boy’s scent was so sweet, sweeter than anything Harry had ever encountered before. It made his mouth water. It made him want to pull Louis away from everyone else in the hallway. It made him want to lock Louis up until his heat fully arrived and until Harry could have him all to himself. “Ready to go. You?”

      Louis’ smile stretched into a grin as he pressed his face into Harry’s shirt. He was very warm; it radiated off of him, and Harry didn’t even have to touch his skin to be able to feel it. “Me, too,” he hummed. “Gonna stay the night tonight, right? Parents ‘n the girls are staying at our grandmum’s.”

      “ _Oh_.” Harry felt heat in his chest, spreading knowingly throughout his system. He supposed that he was just a little stupid – he’d always known that the time would be _soon_ , but for the past few days, _soon_ was just a vague word that he aimlessly looked forward to. _Soon_ was now _within the next twenty-four hours._  “Am I?”

      “Want you to,” Louis breathed. “Wanna mate. Wanna officially be yours.”

      “Let’s go,” Harry said hurriedly, and with a giggle, Louis slipped his hand into his larger one. They started down the hallway together, with Louis in tow, stumbling to keep up as they wove between students and teachers leaving for the day. Harry got the omega into his car as quickly as possible, and then they were on the road to his _empty_ house, and Harry didn’t know who was more excited.

      There was still time. As soon as they got to Louis’, Harry made the boy lie down to nap so he could get as much rest as possible before he fully slipped. He listened extremely well, too, simply agreeing and heading up the stairs, and Harry didn’t know if it was because he was more demanding when in rut, or if Louis was more complying while in heat, or a mix of the two. Regardless, it worked, and watching Louis trot up the stairs did something warm and sweet to his heart.

      Harry didn’t bother sleeping. He was too restless to even try, and he wanted to make sure they would have everything that they needed for the next several hours. He gathered several water bottles from the bulk of them that sat against the kitchen wall, sticking them in the fridge so they would be cold before too long. He put together sandwiches and wrapped them in Saran wrap so they’d be ready to eat when they got hungry, and he cut up apples and strawberries, placing it all in a large bowl and storing that away, as well.

      And then he waited.

      An hour turned into two, and two into three, and three was beginning to melt into four. The sun was starting its lazy descent below the horizon, and Harry watched it through the large window at the front of Louis’ living room. He was perfectly content doing that while shaking his leg anxiously, but then Louis came down the steps, his scent being the first thing that he noticed and the little whine he produced being the second.

      “Angel,” he greeted, turning around and reaching out for the omega. He settled like a soft weight in his arms, and Harry definitely noticed the way that Louis inhaled deeply through his nose. “You’re finally up. Are you hungry?”

      “No.” Louis shook his head rapidly. “I– um, I woke up, and I’m ready. I’m ready, Haz.”

      “Yeah?” Harry caught the omega’s lips in a quick kiss. His own heart rate picked up, and his vision honed in on only Louis; his needy, flustered, fertile omega. “Let’s get you upstairs, huh?” Louis nodded like it was the idea of the century. Harry scooped him up, hands on either side of his behind, and he smiled a little when he found Louis’ pants damp. “Look who’s wet,” he murmured fondly as he carried the omega up the stairs, chuckling when Louis held onto him tightly, arms around his neck and legs around his hips. “Is that for me, pretty boy?”

      “Yeah,” Louis said as easily as a knife passing through warm butter. He littered kisses to Harry’s cheek and jaw, and the alpha showed his appreciation by humming gently. “Ready for your knot, Harry.”

       “I hear you.” Harry carried Louis to his bedroom, nudging the door open with his knee and inhaling at the overwhelming scent that came his way. His nest was hardly touched, as pretty and neat as ever, covering the entirety of his bed rather than only the center of it. “I like your nest,” he whispered, rubbing one hand up Louis’ back through his T-shirt. His skin was a furnace. “Will you let me in it? Can I lay you down?”

      “Yes, alpha.” Louis drew away to smile at him, and he was far gone, eyes watery and lips ultra pink, but he was still the same Louis that Harry had had to gather the wits to court for _months_ , the very Louis that Harry fell in love with, the very person that Harry would love more than anyone else. “Our nest, H.”

      “Our nest,” Harry repeated happily, crawling onto Louis’ bed and stretching Louis out on it. And the moment he did, he felt safer than he ever had before, surrounded by all the stuffed animals and blankets that Louis got his comfort from, the very ones that he’d put his heart and soul into arranging for them. He was with Louis, and they were going to be _together_ for the very first time in their entire history together. If Harry weren’t preoccupied, he would probably have started to cry, but the second he laid his omega down was the very moment that said omega got antsy, squirming underneath Harry’s hands.

      “Want you, Harry,” he panted, one hand trying to bring up Harry’s shirt and the other wrestling with his own, like his body didn’t know what to do first, only knowing what needed to happen and how soon it needed to happen. “Hurts, Harry, please.”

      “Hush, little omega.” Harry sat back and pulled his shirt over his head before helping Louis with his, smiling as the boy rose his arms in assistance, arching his back so the shirt could slip off easier. “Good boy,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss Louis, tossing the shirt aside. Louis slackened as soon as their lips met, and their kiss was messy and hot, their bodies moving together because it had taken them three years to link up right, but now that they were, there was no stopping them. Louis rocked his hips up, lips parting with a sigh at the friction, and Harry met him halfway, licking into his mouth with another kiss. Harry’s hands ghosted down Louis’ torso and over his belly, to the soft line of his sweatpants. He urged them, along with his underwear, down, lips traveling down the line of his neck with bared teeth that grazed his skin.

      “Gonna bite you here soon, baby,” he muttered, mouthing at Louis’ scent gland. Louis cried out underneath him, and Harry kissed the spot before moving down to his collarbone, and, eventually, his chest. “Gonna take care of you,” he promised, striking his tongue over one of the omega’s nipples and chuckling as Louis gasped, one shaking hand in his curls. Harry kept his tongue there, teasing the hardening bud, until Louis was writhing, and then he moved to the next one, hand slipping around the omega’s length as he did so.

      “ _Harry_ ,” Louis pleaded, and Harry glanced up at him. His eyes were closed and his head was turned to the side; he was mouthing at one of his pillows as his chest rose and fell rapidly. “I need–”

      “Go ahead,” Harry allowed casually, working his fist around Louis’ cock. He kissed down Louis’ stomach: over his belly button, his abdomen. He bit the flesh there until the skin turned a pink that would eventually turn purple.  “Come for me, give me one.”

      Louis came with a shout, and Harry kissed the inside of his thigh, sinking his teeth into the skin there. “Good,” he praised. He let go of Louis’ cock and instead held the backs of his thighs with both hands, thumbs slipping in the slick that ran down them, making his skin shiny and soiling the blankets underneath him. “So pretty,” he murmured, pushing Louis’ thighs back a little and exposing his wet, needy hole. Harry leaned forward and kissed the largest part of his thigh, right at the top near his ass, and pushed Louis’ legs back a little further, spreading him wider. “You okay?”

      Louis sobbed, and Harry took it as an affirmative. He leaned down and licked a stripe directly over Louis’ hole, pulling back and licking his lips while the muscle fluttered, puckered and obscene. He kissed Louis’ skin once more and then attached his mouth to the sweetest part of him again, tongue working around the muscle relentlessly, the slick on his lips and chin meaning nothing compared to the way that Louis started shaking underneath him, hips vibrating as Harry held him down.

      “Oh, God, oh my God,” Louis cried frantically, and Harry could feel his hands scrambling in his hair, but it only spurred him on, fingers creeping up to meet his tongue, slipping two in easily and parting them so he could work his mouth in there, as well. Louis was candy, melted and hot as Harry licked him open, fingers prodding up towards his prostate. Louis cried out and orgasmed for a second time, hands shoving at Harry’s head desperately. Harry drew back, wiping his mouth with his shoulder, and kept his fingers thrusting inside of him, eyes raking over the way the omega moved for him, body rocking onto his fingers as if he was made for it.

      “One more, Lou,” Harry requested, placing the palm of one of his hands firmly on Louis’ abdomen to keep him still while the other one, now three fingers in, fucked into him, the pressure of his hand on his belly sending Louis’ prostate right onto his fingers. Louis screamed, head thrown back and neck exposed, and Harry smirked, forearm aching. “One more and I’ll fuck you, baby.”

      “Okay, o-okay, alpha,” Louis whimpered, “don’t stop, please don’t– _fuck_.” With that, he came again, cock dribbling with his release but still hard regardless of this being his third orgasm. He scrambled upright, legs closing instinctively and body shaking against his control as he reached out for Harry’s jeans. His eyes were wild, entire body flushed pink. “Fuck me now, n-need your knot, you promised, H, gotta mate now.”

      “I know I did, Lou, gonna give it to you.” Harry undid his jeans with Louis’ fumbling unhelpfully around his own fingers, but together they pushed the material down, a high whine starting in Louis’ throat as Harry wriggled out of them and pushed his briefs down, too, freeing his cock. “Wanna lay back down for me, baby? Want you to be comfortable.”

      Louis nodded, eyes slowly dragging up to Harry’s face, and he laid back down, legs wrapping loosely around Harry’s hips. Harry settled down over him, resting on his elbows with his arms on either side of Louis’ head, and he smiled, kissing his lips. “I love you,” he murmured, hushing the omega when he began to cry, overcome with emotions, and Harry understood it. “I love you, I love you. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you.”

      “Love you,” Louis replied, giving Harry a watery smile. “Gotta fuck me now, wanna mate.”

      Harry nodded, reaching down and lining himself up properly, nerves settling low and subtle in his belly. He coaxed his hand up Louis’ hip and back over his stomach, up to his head, where he then cradled the back of it, pressing a kiss to his flushed forehead.

      He thrusted forward.

      Louis moaned loud and raw in his ear, legs tightening around his body, and Harry gritted his teeth, keeping each punch of his hips slow and steady for the time being, at least until he bottomed out. Louis took him with little resistance, but he was tighter than Harry’s fingers had ever been able to gauge, velvety hot and sweet. When his hips were finally flush to Louis’ ass, he peered at Louis’, whose mouth was open and whose eyes were red and wet. “Okay?” he grunted, and Louis took a moment before he nodded, hiccuping lightly.

      They were one.

      Harry drew back and thrusted forward again, the action causing Louis’ eyes to roll back, a staccatoed groan leaving his chest as his hands gripped Harry’s shoulders. Harry dropped his head into the crook of Louis’ neck, building up a steady pace with his hips, the bed silent underneath their bodies as they moved together. Louis took it like the sweetest little omega, cries smothering out against Harry’s shoulder and fingernails raking across the skin of his back and ribs, body trembling but hips enthusiastically canting up to meet Harry’s. Harry rocked into him smoothly, picking up the pace after a little while, a hand coming down to grip Louis’ hip so he could work into him harder, deeper.

      “Just like that, Haz,” Louis whispered, words so frail and thin, and Harry snapped his hips forward, repeating it again and again and again and again when Louis wailed, coming between their connected bodies. He hardly gave himself time to come back from it, thighs quaking, before he was begging, “want your knot, want your knot, want your knot.”

      Harry dropped his head into the crook of Louis’ neck again, holding him close as he fucked him. He could feel his own orgasm quickly approaching, his knot starting to grow so slowly, and he chased it, tugging Louis onto his cock with his hands on any part of skin he could manage. “Fuck, Lou,” he grunted, knot eventually swelling completely, and with a final thrust, he locked inside of Louis, his release maddeningly strong as he tugged Louis’ head to the side with a harsh grip on his hair. He sank his teeth into Louis’ neck, over the one spot he was made to claim, and he bit down harder the second that he felt the skin break underneath his teeth. Louis screamed, body arching, and Harry knew that it hurt – it always would, but it was a declaration of their love, a mark that would never leave him. Harry dug his teeth in before releasing Louis, blood on his tongue, and Louis was crying violently now, arms scrambling out for purchase while he came yet again. Harry, too, kept releasing, and he held Louis’ shaking body as near to his own as he could.

      Carefully, he sat up so that Louis was in his lap, still caught on his knot, still trembling. Harry hushed him while he cried, their bond setting in in a swirl of colors that flew around their heads, silvers and golds twirling around their bodies, a scent like the very storm they created filling the room. It was something like magic, something like fate, and while Louis was still crying, the frazzled omega leaned forward and bit Harry where his neck and shoulder met, tugging weakly with his teeth until the skin broke. It stung, and Harry hissed, but he ran his hands up and down Louis’ back gently, soothing them both.

      “Thank you, baby,” he murmured, relief coursing through every channel within his body. He kissed over the bite he had just given Louis, wiping the blood away with a gentle thumb. “Love you so much. So perfect, my angel.”

      He gripped Louis’ hips, rocking the little omega on his knot steadily, back and forth, back and forth, until he came one last time, an exhausted sigh leaving his body and not much else. He sobbed, and Harry held him until he calmed, his heartbeat felt throughout his entire body. After several long minutes, Harry’s knot subsided, and he laid Louis back down, slipping out of him and kissing his lips.

      “Rest,” he urged, brushing a gentle finger over Louis’ mark again. It suited him, it really did; he was Harry’s for all to see, forever. The same applied vice versa, on his own neck, blood sliding down his shoulder. “You did so well, my baby. So proud of you. Felt so good. Are you okay?”

      Louis hiccuped again, a shaky smile on his face. “I– I’m– _perfect_ , Harry, perfect.” He cried again, covering his face, and Harry chuckled, scattering kisses over Louis’ neck and chest. “Shit.”

      “Beautiful omega,” he praised. “It’s okay. Rest before it starts up again. I’ll be right here waiting for you.”

      Louis complied without an ounce of hesitation.

 

~

 

      Thirty minutes later, Louis was riding him as if he’d done it before, bouncing so adorably, so quickly, in Harry’s lap. He used Harry like an omega that didn’t need _shit_ from anyone, especially not from any alpha. Except for the fact that Harry was _his_ alpha, and Harry still had him wrapped so tight around his finger, so tight around his _cock_ , that Louis didn’t seem to care that he was begging for his knot with the most vulgar words, saying things that would make him blush in any other situation. He chased out his first, second, and third orgasm while Harry pressed bruise after bruise into his hips, bit them into his neck, sucked them into his collarbones. When Harry’s knot formed, he sighed, laying forward and resting his cheek on Harry’s chest, eyes fluttering to a close as Harry gave him what he needed. Their legs were tangled up in the blankets of Louis’ nest, so soft against their skin, but no softer than Louis’ eyelashes brushing butterfly kisses into his skin.

      Directly  after that, Harry laid Louis out on his side, pressing the omega’s slick thighs together and watching himself as he slipped inside of Louis’ willing hole, the boy sighing in pleasure as he twisted around, propped up on his elbows, eyebrows furrowed as he produced  quiet little whimpers each time Harry nudged right up against his prostate. Harry tucked a thumb alongside his own cock, stretching the omega even further as his knot swelled inside of him. Louis was laughing as he orgasmed, breathless and overwhelmed and convulsing, biting into his lip while Harry filled him up.

      Forty minutes after that, Harry had him pressed back into the mattress, rocking into him slow and sweet regardless of how much Louis begged him to go just a little faster, to fuck him just a little harder. But Harry had to remember this; had to remember them fucking and mating and this, making love. He was nice and steady until Louis’ orgasm was coaxed out of him with nothing but an _oh_ and a shudder, and that time, when Harry’s knot was nestled inside of him, they curled up together, kissing gently over flushed cheeks and scabbing bond marks until both of them nodded off.

      An hour and a half after that, Harry fucked him good and hard, Louis’ ass in the air and his face crushed into one of his stuffed animals. Louis begged for it, hips snapping back and eyes half-open, rocking up and down the bed with the force of Harry’s hips. His rut was relentless, and Louis’ heat made him so pliant and open, ass printed with Harry’s fingers and stamina high. He screamed when Harry knotted him, coming for what had to have been the umpteenth time.

      By the evening, their cycles had subsided, arousal replaced by an intense hunger for just _food_. With Louis in nothing but the T-shirt of Harry’s that had been on his body that day, and with Harry only in his boxers, they brought the food that Harry had prepared earlier back into Louis’ bedroom, eating it on the carpet since the bed was in major disarray as well as just filthy.

      “I look like a leopard,” Louis observed, looking down at his own body, peering down into his shirt. It was true; Louis almost had more hickeys than he had clear skin; on his necks, thighs, belly, and even arms. His neck was bandaged up to heal properly and his hair was beyond repair, fluffy and soft, matted in some spots from being pressed into the bed. He was sore, Harry could tell; he was sitting delicately and winced when Harry didn’t think he was looking, but Harry had just coaxed him into taking pain medicine, so hopefully the omega would feel better soon. He was glowing so beautifully, a sight that Harry would keep in his memory forever.

       “You look cute.” Harry wasn’t in much better shape; Louis was a scratcher, and every time Harry shifted a certain way, he could feel it on his back and shoulders and chest. He didn’t mind, though, of course not. “You’re beautiful, Lou. I’m really happy. You make me so happy.”

Louis grinned around a bite of his sandwich. He squirmed excitedly from where he sat cross legged in the middle of his floor. “Me, too. I feel, uh…” His smile grew. He was light and everything good in the world, and Harry couldn’t wait to start the rest of his life with him. “Ethereal.”

      Harry took a sip of his water. "Oh, you are."

      (They washed all the contents of Louis’ nest the next afternoon, but not before Harry took him one last time, thrusting in so effortlessly, Louis’ body making room for Harry to keep him forever.

       They’d forgotten to turn the stuffed animals around.

       Harry didn’t stop tickling Louis until the omega agreed to make the plushies promise not to spill.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think!!!!! it finally happened!!! sorry for making you all wait for so long but hopefully it was worth it. Thank you all :)


	15. epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this is it. I wrote this whole thing in 14 days because I had the idea in my head for about half a year, and I started writing it as a break from my original work, and I really really appreciate all the feedback. I didn't know how much a few words of encouragement would make me feel so good but when I write my own work, with original characters, I sometimes lose touch with the fact that I'm writing for people, because that's all I want to do. I have so much to say and I'm really thankful for you all for listening and seemingly enjoying. It really makes me excited for the future on AO3 and hopefully when I publish my own works :) I know this is short, but it's just a cute little wrap up. 
> 
> AND DON'T WORRY!!!!! I plan on writing a sequel ;)

_two and a half years ago_

 

      Harry’s hands were shaking. He shoved them into his pockets, curling them into fists, and it was freezing outside, so he thought that he was able to pass it off as just being cold when, in reality, stars were exploding in his head and. He hoped looking cold  was the case, anyway, because as of right then, he was dying, heart rate bouncing and stomach flipping and flopping as if he was experiencing the first ever case of nausea. He watched Louis skate across the ice, far better at it than he’d said he was; far better at it than _Harry_ was or would ever be. He knew how to skate backwards, knew how to spin, even, and all Harry could do was watch with a silly little smile and try to keep his knees from knocking together.

      “Come back, Hazza,” Louis chirped, skating towards Harry quickly and gracefully with his hands held behind his back. He slid to a stop directly in front of the inexperienced alpha, leaning forward and dropping a light kiss to his nose. “You’re the one who suggested ice skatin’. You might as well come do it with me.”

      “You’re right,” Harry chuckled nervously. He mostly stuck to the edges of the outdoor rink, watching the other children that skated, some of them skillfully on their own, and some of them with older siblings or their parents. Most of all, though, he watched Louis, who was such a joy, laughing when he slipped and fell only to get back up again and try harder. He was wrapped up in a coat bigger than him, a wooly hat tugged over his ears. Harry sighed. “I, uh, wanted to talk to you, though. Kinda.”

      “Kinda?” Louis raised an eyebrow, a teasing smile on his lips.  “Do you wanna talk to me or not? What does _kinda_ even _mean_ in that scenario?”

      “I _do_ want to talk to you!” Harry bit his lip, trying not to laugh or scream or pass out. He was so nervous.  “I do, I swear. C’mere.” He held out his hand, and Louis blushed and took it gingerly. He was always blushing nowadays, and it made Harry think that the omega wanted this, too. It made him think that they were headed in the right direction. “We can skate while I– I’ll–”

      “Okay, Harry,” Louis chuckled, seemingly not needing him to finish as he tugged him off of the railing. Slowly, they began to skate, Louis squeezing the tremors right out of his hand. It was cold outside, but Harry felt so warm with Louis by his side. He always did, and that was why he knew the omega was special. “Talk whenever you’re ready,” he sang, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder for a moment. “Is everything okay?”

      “Everything is perfect, Lou,” Harry promised. He looked down towards the ice, a smile tugging at his lips. “That’s kinda the thing.” He had rehearsed the next few sentences over and over: in front of his sister, in front of his mirror. He’d written it out, had made several drafts of what he wanted to say. But as soon as he took a deep breath and looked to Louis, the words left him, and all he could do was try not to panic. “I know we’ve been hanging out for a few months now, and I just– I really like doing it. You’re so fun to be around, and I get this feeling whenever I’m near you that I can’t really explain, and my mum says that it happens when you’re with your soulmate and I just. It just feels really nice and I want it all the time. With you.”

      “That’s sweet of you,” Louis gushed, squeezing his hand. “I feel the same way.”

      Harry took a deep breath and nodded. Louis’ words encouraged him. This was good. “I feel so protective over you, more than I have with anyone else, and I always thought that was a sign, too, that I should maybe try and keep you, if I have the chance. And I want to be with you all the time, too, by your side, and I know that’s not possible, but one day it can be, maybe, where we can always be together, and, uh…” he trailed off, trying desperately to get his mouth to catch up with his brain. “I was wondering if you would maybe mind if I courted you?”

      “Huh?” Louis stopped abruptly, cheeks flushing just a little redder. His eyes were wide, nose pink with the cold weather. They were still holding hands.

      Harry stuttered, “I was– uh. Was wondering if you wanted a– a courtship with me?”

      Louis beamed, skating forward into Harry’s arms. “Yeah, I would love to court, you silly alpha,” he giggled, kissing Harry’s cheek. He pulled away and brushed their noses together. “I think we have something really great and I wanna take on the world with you.”

      Harry grinned. “Yeah?” he asked, holding Louis’ waist as awkward as possible, evidently. The omega nodded with a smug smile. “Could I–? Maybe could I kiss you, too?”

      “Askin’ for a lot, are you, Harry?” Louis said playfully, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Getting a little ahead of yourself. We’ve never kissed before.”

      “You don’t–” Harry cleared his throat, voice suddenly three million octaves higher, what with Louis so close. They’d been going on dates for months, and they hadn’t kissed, but Harry knew that Louis was always trying to initiate it. He always got in Harry’s face, recently, and he started wearing cherry ChapStick that always left his lips darker than usual and too kissable. Harry could read the omega like a book, but he was still so nervous to kiss him. “I know, we don’t have to–”

      “Shh.” With another giggle, Louis pressed his mouth to Harry’s, his lips icy cold. It was their first kiss, perfect and small, only the start of what would be a lifetime, if the universe treated them right. “Just teasing you.” He pecked his lips a few more times, in that way that clueless teenagers did, and then Louis pulled away, little lines around his eyes as he grinned. “Was hopin’ you’d ask me to court soon. Does that mean you wanna _marry_ me? Have kids with me one day?”

      “That’s exactly what I want,” Harry breathed, nodding his head. “One day. After I pass chemistry. _And_ a couple more years of English and history. _And_ after I get a super good job so I can buy you lots of nice things.”

     Louis laughed brightly, surging forward to hug Harry again. Harry scrambled to catch him, and he slipped back on his skates, falling on his behind on the cold, hard ice. Louis continued giggling, useless, goofy weight on Harry’s chest, and neither of them stopped laughing until a guard skated over to meet them, concern on his face.

      “Are you two alright?” he asked.

      Harry and Louis locked eyes, all smiles, chilly fingers brushing over heated skin.

      They were going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for all reads, kudos', and comments. I love you guys and I'll see you during spring break ;)

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Tumblr if you'd like! @ elysianrain


End file.
